


To Dance with a Prince

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Oliver Queen is a prince, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Royals, Set in Current Time, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, royal family au, takes place in England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 73,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is the son of King Robert, and heir to the throne. While at a Royal function he meets Felicity Smoak, who is working the venue to make some extra money. He finds her beautiful and charming and they share a moment before he is ushered out by security due to a threat. He got her first name but not her last and he regrets it until he see’s her again. Will love be able to blossom between a future king and a beautiful commoner or will his duty come between them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being written for the wonderful and patient @SmoakinHotNerd and is inspired by her love for Prince Harry and Megan Markle. She has waited patiently as I have finished fics before hers, so here you go sweetie. I hope this meets your expectations and you enjoy this story. As you know the tags and people within the story can change as I write and the story is told. I will be taking some liberties here and there because I want it to be unique.
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys it as well. Thank you for giving it a shot and please leave me comments below. I love to read your thoughts and theories. 
> 
> Also, thank you to the amazing @MsOlicitySQueen for the amazing fanfic poster.
> 
> Also hit me up on Twitter @MuseOlivers.
> 
> Tweeted as a Best Olicity Fic by @BestOlicityFics on 12/8/18.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

**London England**

Prince Oliver adjusted the collar of his Irish Guards Guard of Honor uniform as he walked down the hall that led from his wing of the castle. His father King Robert was holding a garden party which was a tradition his mother had started when she was the Queen. The guest list was vast and Oliver sighed a little as he thought of all of the upper-class women that would be trying to vie for his attention. It was always exhausting. He decided to take the back stairs and slip out one of the side doors of the garden. He knew his father would be upset that he was not announced but tonight he did not care. 

He made his way past the kitchen, his eyes noting the hustle and bustle taking place as caterers hurried to plate their creations and waiters and waitresses dressed in crisp white coats and pants carried the delicacies out to the waiting guests. Oliver paid them no mind as they were paid well to work the venue unseen and he took a deep breath before slipping out the French doors to the garden. 

The lawn was already crawling with the wealthy and upper class of London and Prince Oliver plastered on a perfunctory smile as guests started to notice his presence. He made his way slowly through the guests complimenting the women on their hats and shaking the hands of the men dressed to the nines in top hats and vests. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday best and as the first of the elite tried to introduce him to her "niece" he gave them his usual polite smile, kissed her hand and then shrewdly moved on his way.

Growing up as the future King had been a burden that Oliver had carried all of his life, but being blessed or cursed, whichever way he chose to look at it that day with good looks made it an even harder burden to bear. Every single woman within London society vied for his attention at every gathering and it slowly was becoming a frustration he wished he could avoid. It caused him to find ways to escape even if for a few moments and he looked forward to when he could do that here.

Oliver had been mingling for about an hour when he saw his father speaking with the Earl of Windsor and so he slipped down the lawn toward the tree line hoping to catch a moment of reprieve. As he hurried along the stone fencing, he noticed a small figure standing by the small koi pond at the bottom of the lawn slope. The person was dressed all in white, similar to what the wait staff was wearing and Oliver stopped for a moment not wanting to be seen. If he wanted to admit it, he was a little annoyed that he did not have the pond to himself. He wanted to escape not run into some waiter or waitress that would stumble over their words when they saw him approach.

However, when he stopped, he heard crying, a soft sound that sounded broken and alone and Oliver could not stop it from touching his heart. He had felt that alone before and he did not wish the feeling on anyone. He saw the person look up out over the water and his breath hitched slightly as he saw blue eyes that rivaled the sapphires that adorned his mother's favorite broach. It was a woman. She was petite with blonde hair that had been pulled back into a loose bun and he saw her wipe her eyes before slipping a pair of dark framed glasses onto her face. She was beautiful and he felt a pull in his chest as he wondered why she was so sad. 

He walked slowly toward her and when their eyes met, Oliver felt a jolt of awareness unlike anything he had ever experienced. 

Felicity wiped her eyes placing her glasses back on her face. The cry had been good but she was embarrassed that she had broken down her first day on the job. However, everything in her life had finally overwhelmed her and as she had walked around these beautiful happy people with a tray of the finest shrimp, it had been the final straw. She just hoped she could sneak back before her boss noticed she was missing and she got fired. To be able to work the Royal Garden Party had been a dream come true for her both in terms of seeing the beautiful grounds first hand and the money she would earn. She couldn’t afford to lose the opportunity as she might never be asked again.

She had heard footsteps coming toward her from the gate and when she looked up into deep blue eyes she had been ensnared for a moment. But she looked away and as the person got closer, Felicity lowered her gaze to the ground, not wanting to see the disgust she would see at a servant being where they were not welcome.

"Look, I know I am not supposed to be down here...." Felicity said and then she looked up and her heart skipped a beat. Prince Oliver was standing in front of her looking devastatingly handsome, those blue eyes raking over her waitress uniform and she looked down mortified.

"Your Royal Highness please forgive me. I thought I would be alone here." Felicity tried to brush past him, but his voice stopped her in her tracks, his tone commanding but gentle.

"Wait. Why were you crying?" Oliver did not know why he asked. Something about this woman and her sadness pulled at his heart. He knew he should just let her get back to work, but something would not let him.

Felicity stopped a little past him, her back to him and she closed her eyes when she heard his query. She had hoped that he had not seen her crying. She was mistaken. She turned and looked up into those intense blue eyes, eyes of the man that would one day rule England and she felt her face flush.

"I am not going to burden you with my problems Sir." she said, her fingers twisting nervously behind her back.

"It is not a burden if I ask." he said and took a casual stance waiting for her to answer.

"I am supposed to be working, not taking up your precious time Sir. I just needed a few moments to myself." she said and turned to leave.

"Sounds like we have a lot in common." She heard the words spoken quietly and she turned back and noticed his gaze had drifted out over the pond. She did not move.

"I find it hard to believe that a Prince such as yourself would need to sneak away from a party to get time to himself Sir." she said gently. 

"Then you would be wrong. Sneaking away is the only way I get time to myself. Unless I am in my wing." he said. 

Of course, he would have his own wing, Felicity thought. The palace was massive. She had only seen the kitchen and a couple of hallways but she could imagine the house teaming with people from guards to staff. 

She glanced out over the water and feeling something compelling her to talk to him, she gave a soft sigh. "I have only been in London for a few weeks. I moved here after graduation. I thought this city would be a wonderfully, romantic place to make a fresh start. I never dreamed I would become homesick." 

Oliver glanced over at her as she continued, "I took this job tonight to make some extra money. I am saving up to hopefully make a trip home at Christmas." 

"Where are you from?" he asked her with sincere curiosity. 

"The States." Felicity gave a soft smile. "My friends told me I was crazy for moving here. I am starting to think they were right."

Oliver heard the loneliness in her voice and he felt a connection with her. People would not believe it but with everything and everyone in the castle, he understood what it felt like to be alone. 

"I think it is brave." he said and gave her a soft smile.

Felicity felt her breath catch at just how beautiful a smile it was and she felt her cheeks flushing again. She heard him chuckle and looked up at him with surprise. 

"What is so funny?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't know women could still blush." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"There are still a few of us left Sir." she said teasingly.

Oliver outright laughed, feeling a lightness settle over his chest. He had not enjoyed a woman's company like this in quite a while and it was surprising and slightly exhilarating.

"Well I need to get back to work Sir. Enjoy your evening." She turned and made her way back up the lawn and she turned to look back at him before she slipped into the French doors. Oliver turned back to the pond as a smile lingered on his lips. He gave it one last look before he walked back up the lawn steeling himself for the evening ahead. 

King Robert saw his son walking his way and he frowned slightly. Oliver was supposed to be announced when he arrived. Where had he come from?

"Sir." Oliver acknowledged his Dad with a nod. His father always liked to be formal when they were in public and if Oliver strayed from that etiquette his father was always quick to remind him.

"Son, where have you been? Our guests have been waiting." Robert's voice held a tightly reigned reprimand. 

"I was mingling with the guests and then took a moment to myself Sir." Oliver said, trying to keep the tightness from his voice. 

"Well I am glad that you are here. I would like for you to meet Princess Helena of the House of Savoy." Robert turned to usher forward a beautiful young woman with dark hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes and long legs that flirted with the high slit of her black dress. Oliver had to admit she was quite beautiful but he was really in no mood to flirt or fight off advances tonight. However, he would not be rude and so he gently took the hand she extended and kissed the back with a gallant flair. Her skin was soft and pale, and the dark red of her nails stood out as he pulled back from her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." he said with a nod of his head.

"The pleasure is certainly mine." she said coyly and Oliver had to keep from rolling his eyes.

"How long are you in London?" he asked politely, his smile not quite meeting his eyes.

"Well my Father is here for the polo tournament so at least through next Saturday." she said with a suggestive smirk. “Will you be attending the tournament your Highness?”

"I am playing in the tournament actually.” he said with another fake smile. “I am sure that we will see each other there." he said and bowed to her once again before slipping into the crowd. He knew his father would be upset but he really didn't care. He could feel the tension building back up in his shoulders and he walked toward the French doors that he had slipped through previously. He saw a flash of blonde hair and he turned to see the woman from the pond moving through the crowd, a tray of hor'deuvres balanced on a tray in her hand. He felt a smile lift his lips as she moved through the crowd and he found his feet moving in her direction. 

Felicity moved quietly, not speaking as she tried to stay as incognito as possible. You were not supposed to be seen at these events and so she would present the food on her tray and give a napkin when needed but mostly she stayed quiet and out of the way. She passed a group of men talking about current events and when she turned to walk back to the doors leading into the castle, she almost spilled her entire tray on Prince Oliver. 

He put out his hands grabbing her upper arms as she almost tumbled head first. 

"Oh, my goodness, your Highness, I am so sorry." she said turning beet red. She straightened her tray and stopped herself from reaching out and patting his chest. 

"If you wanted me to try a shrimp that bad, all you had to do was ask." he said with a grin. Felicity could not help but smile back, but then she remembered where she was and what she was doing there. She was supposed to be serving, not flirting with the future King, and it was at that moment she realized his hands were still on her arms. She felt a warmth from his hands seep through and when he realized he was still holding her he dropped his hands and took a step back. 

"You did not tell me your name." he said as his eyes searched for a name tag. 

"You did not ask." she said and looked around nervously. She tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of her. 

"I need to get back to work before I get fired for keeping you from your party Sir." she said and tried to walk away again. There was a woman glaring daggers her way and she looked important. The last thing she needed was to draw attention.

He blocked her path and smiled.

"You can go when you tell me your name." he said. "That is an order." 

She knew he was teasing but she still tensed as it was a reminder of just who he was, "Felicity. My name is Felicity your Highness." 

She gave him a soft smile and met his eyes for a moment before she hurried away.

Oliver watched her go and an idea formed in his mind. So far, she was the most interesting person here and he found he wanted to know her better. Oliver knew the castle better than anyone as he had played in every nook and cranny when he was a child and he slipped into the French doors and strode purposefully down the hall toward the kitchen. Seeing the castle Chef, he walked up and placing his hands behind his back, gave him a stern look.

"Chef, I am in need of a waitress to help me. The Prince of Andorra and I are going to meet in the library to discuss the tournament next Saturday." Oliver saw Felicity walk into the kitchen with her tray and he glanced her direction. "She will do." 

The Chef nodded and quickly called Felicity over. "Please send her to the library with some delicacies." He saw Felicity look at him in confusion and he turned with a smirk and walked down the hall toward the library. 

Felicity looked at the Chef in confusion as he put together an assortment of the hors'deuvres he had made and then handed it to her. "Please take this to the library for Prince Oliver and stay in case you are needed." 

Felicity glanced down at the tray and then made her way down the hall. She had passed the library when she arrived and as she stepped into the room and looked around the vast room, her eyes lit up in delight. She loved books, all books and she looked in envy at the assortment that lined the beautiful oak shelves. 

"Please close the door behind you." she heard Prince Oliver say and she balanced the tray on one arm as she closed the door behind her, and then walked over to a nearby coffee table and set down the tray. The Prince was standing with his back to her looking out the window toward the front lawn and she stood and shifted uncertainly.

"Your food is here Sir." she said. "If you need me, I will be right outside the door."

She started to walk toward the door when she heard his voice, "Please join me?"

Was she hearing things? She could have sworn he just asked her to join him. She turned as she heard him walking across the room and when he smiled and motioned for her to sit, she thought surely, she was dreaming. Why would the Prince, future King of England want her to join him?

"Please Felicity. I have enjoyed our brief encounters this evening and would just like to get to know you better. Will you please join me?" He stood patiently waiting, and she could see the hope in his blue, blue eyes.

She walked over and took a seat on the couch. As bad of an idea as this was and as ridiculous as it seemed, she found she could not say no. She found she didn't want to say no. He took a seat across from her his large frame folding gracefully into the wing back chair and Felicity blew out a breath.

He was so very handsome. Felicity hoped she was not making a huge mistake. 

 

Notes Below: 

 

The pond where Oliver and Felicity first met.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The response on this fic has been amazing. I am so very glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. 
> 
> Thank you to @olida_magda for the beautiful fic banner. Her work is stunning as always. I cannot say enough good things about the wonderful artists in our fandom.
> 
> Don't forget to comment.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver looked at the young woman sitting across from him intrigued. Most of the women he had met in his 25 years wasted no time in fawning all over him not only because of his looks but because of his title. It made him grow jaded over the years never really sure if someone was with him for his looks or his title. However, Felicity had just been kind, a little flirtatious but with a shyness that he found extremely endearing. 

"So, Felicity, you said you were from the States?"

She smiled as she thought of home, "Yes. My Mother raised me in Las Vegas and worked as a cocktail waitress to send me to school." 

"What about your Father?" he asked. 

He saw her eyes shutter briefly before she gave him a sad smile, "My Father was not around."

"My Mother was killed in a car accident when I was 12." Oliver said and Felicity could see a sad shadow in his eyes. She remembered hearing about the accident that took the young Princess' life and her heart ached for the young boy who lost his mother so tragically.

The sadness of the topic was not lost on either of them so Oliver tried to lighten the moment. "So, what do you do when you are not waitressing stuffy events?"

She laughed, "I am a bartender at Ole English Tavern." She looked down a little embarrassed. He was a future king, royalty, and here he was spending time with a bartender. "My Mom is a little annoyed that I graduated from MIT with a double Masters and I am working as a bartender."

Oliver's eyebrow lifted. Wow, he was impressed. "Why are you not working in technology or computers?"

"There were no jobs available when I moved. I am still applying but it is hard to get work when I am not a citizen of this country." Felicity looked down at the food. It looked so good and she had skipped lunch. She felt her stomach growl and saw Oliver's lips quirk as he hid a smile.

"Why don't you try something? I had this brought in for us." he said, reaching for some goat cheese with pancetta and watercress. 

Felicity hesitated. "I am not supposed to eat on the job Sir." 

"First of all, please call me Oliver. I feel like my Father every time you say Sir. Second, I insist, and I will ensure your job is perfectly safe." 

Felicity looked down feeling her mouth water and picked up one of the shrimps she had been carrying all evening. She twirled it with her fingers having never seen a shrimp so large. She knew the Chef had them flown in especially for this event and she took a bite, her eyes closing. She loved seafood and when a small moan of complete and utter pleasure escaped her lips, her eyes flew open with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled around her food.

"Why are you apologizing? It is nice to see a woman enjoying her food." 

Felicity started to speak when suddenly a large man stormed into the room, he had a gun strapped to his waist and a patch over his right eye and he looked like he could bench press her with one arm. 

"Your Highness, I am sorry to interrupt but there is a threat to your safety and I need to take you to the safe room." Felicity noted an Australian accent and several other weapons he kept within easy reach.

Slade walked over to Oliver, his eyes scanning the room. They took her in briefly before he indicated Prince Oliver needed to leave. 

Oliver looked at Felicity ready to apologize but before he could Slade moved him out of the room.

***

Felicity hid her disappointment that her time with Prince Oliver had been interrupted and picked up the tray to take it back to the kitchen. Her pulse was racing at hearing there had been a threat made against Prince Oliver's life and when she reached the kitchen, she was told her shift was over and to head home. She knew he was safe in the castle, but it still made her nervous. 

Felicity grabbed her purse and keys that she had stored in one of the cabinets and walked to the bus stop that was a block away. She tried to push down her disappointment at her time with the Oliver being interrupted as it bubbled up again. He was the closest she had come to making a friend since she had come to London, other than Sara and Nyssa, two regulars at her bar.

As the bus swayed and bumped its way along the road Felicity remembered his blue eyes and hoped that maybe, just maybe she would run into him again one day.

Arriving at her apartment she opened the door, the utter quiet covering her like a blanket. She got lonely sometimes and wished she had someone to talk to, to share her day with or just sit quietly beside reading a book or watching her favorite show. 

She giggled as she thought, maybe one day she would meet her Prince, not realizing she already had.

 

***

Oliver paced the safe room, agitated and annoyed. He had been enjoying his time with Felicity. It had been so very simple and nice. Wow, when was the last time he could say he had a "nice" time with a woman? He had pulled himself out of the dating scene for the last couple of years because dates had become so very tedious and most were deceit filled. The women either were after him for his status or the fact he was the future king. He wondered if any of them had ever considered the man he was and not the status.

Felicity had been different. It had been easy with her. They had talked and he had actually smiled, something he found he rarely did anymore. When his mother died the light and happiness that had filled the castle had left with her, making his father bitter and sometimes cold. Tonight, he had felt a ray of that sunlight and he found he wanted to experience it again. The only problem was he only knew her first name. But he DID know where she worked. 

He worked out a plan in his mind, the only thing he could do in these tight oppressive walls. There had been a threat against his life tonight, something that was almost commonplace for him, and so he was stuck in the safe room until Slade came to get him.

Tomorrow he was going to sneak out of this fortress and he was going to go see her. Hopefully he could call and get her schedule.

He turned as he heard the locks on the door turning and then Slade entered the room. "The threat has been voided Sir."

"Was it the anonymous caller again?" The castle had been receiving threatening calls at least once a week for the last three months and each time they threatened to assassinate Oliver. He took it in stride because growing up destined to be the future King came with its share of people who felt he did not have a right to the throne.

"Yes Sir. May I escort you to your chambers?" Slade asked, standing at attention.

Oliver shook his head, "No Slade. You go enjoy your evening and I will see you in the morning."

He made his way to his wing of the castle, the sound of his footsteps echoing down the empty hall. Most of his days were empty, and he often found himself wishing he had someone he could share them with or someone he could just tell about his day. 

Maybe Felicity would be that person.

Maybe Felicity would be his friend.

***

Felicity woke groggily the next morning to her phone ringing. She picked it up and almost growled into the phone. "Sara, I told you I would call you when I woke up."

Sara laughed, unaffected by her friends’ words. "And I told you I wanted all the details of the swanky party you got to attend. Did you see any celebrities? Oh, did you get to see the King or that yummy Prince?" 

Felicity closed her eyes groaning as she laid her head back on the pillow. She could hear Nyssa fussing in the background and then her voice filled Felicity's ear. "I told her not to call you so early and that we would be seeing you tonight at the bar. But you know how well Sara listens."

Felicity smiled as her friends bickered a little before Felicity said, "I will tell you all about it tonight Sara", and hung up the phone.

She laid in her bed for a moment before crawling out of bed. She might as well get up and take her shower. She didn't have to be at the bar until 5:00 p.m., so she had all afternoon to clean her apartment, do some grocery shopping and then binge a little Netflix.

The afternoon passed fairly quick and soon it was time for Felicity to change for work. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "Beer Me!", and tied her tennis shoes before grabbing her phone and keys and heading out the door. She lived close to the bar so she walked, enjoying the cool night air. She was working the closing shift tonight and so she stopped and picked up a sandwich from the corner deli to eat later that evening and rounded the corner to the bar. 

As she entered the dimly lit smoky room, she walked behind the bar and greeted the early shift bartender as she put her things away. She would be working alone tonight since it was a week night and soon, she settled into her usual routine as she got to work.

***

It was turning out to be a slow night and Felicity smiled when she saw Sara and Nyssa walk into the bar. She had met them shortly after she started working the evening shift as they came in almost regularly. Sara and Nyssa had been together for 2 years and were so very happy together that being around them always put Felicity in a good mood. Their love for each other was infectious and sometimes Felicity felt a tinge of envy when she watched them. She hoped to have that kind of love someday.

"Alright Smoak! Spill it!" Sara said as they took a seat on the stools at the bar.

"Yes, please give her all of the gory details before she explodes." Nyssa said sarcastically.

Felicity set a beer in front of each of them with an exasperated shake of her head. "No, I did not see any celebrities’, no I did not see the King, but I did see Prince Hunky....I mean Prince Oliver." Felicity grimaced. Prince Hunky was the nickname Sara had given to him when they saw him on TV and Felicity thanked her lucky stars that she had not called him that when she met him.

Sara leaned forward as she took a sip of her beer. "Is he as gorgeous as the tabloids make him out to be?"

Nyssa frowned at her, "What do you care? He doesn't have breasts or a vagina." 

"Just because he's a man does not mean I cannot appreciate his royal gorgeousness." Sara leaned over and kissed Nyssa and Felicity laughed when Nyssa pushed her away playfully.

"He was very handsome." Felicity said politely as she wiped down the bar. 

Sara narrowed her eyes at her friend. She knew Felicity pretty well and she could tell when Felicity was holding something back. "Something happened." Sara tried to get Felicity to look at her but she was avoiding her eyes as she moved down the bar to take an order.

"Felicity is hiding something", Sara said to Nyssa. 

Felicity walked back over and Sara continued to stare at her. "Did you spill cocktail sauce on one of the pampered guests?" 

Felicity shook her head no.

"Did you drop a tray on one of the royal carpets?"

Felicity shook her head no. 

"Come on Lis, you know she is not going to quit bugging you until you tell her." Nyssa said.

Felicity grimaced and then said, "I cried in front of the Prince."

"Wait a minute......what? How?" Sara said, and then she said softly. "Why were you crying Lis?"

"I had a wave of homesickness hit me last night and it became overwhelming. I walked down to one of the koi ponds to collect myself and ran into Prince Oliver. He had walked down to get a break from the party." Felicity opened another beer for each of them as they looked at her in awe and then with compassion. They both knew how much Felicity missed her mother and even though they had only known her for a few months, she had become a good friend to them both. Neither one of them liked to see her unhappy.

"He was really nice. He ended up inviting me to join him for hors'deuvres in the library and........", she stopped as Sara interrupted. 

"Wait, in the library? You had hor'deuvres with the Prince in the library?" Sara and Nyssa were looking at her as if she had lost her mind. 

Felicity continued to absently wipe the counter as Sara and Nyssa tried to grasp what she just said. The Prince was very well protected and not only had their friend talked to him, she had spent time with him. Sara was about to ask what else they had done when she saw Felicity's face turn white as a sheet, her eyes looking toward the door of the bar.

Sara turned and her mouth fell open when she saw the Prince himself standing in the doorway, looking confidant, handsome and sooo out of place, but then she grinned when she realized, his eyes were locked right on Felicity.

Oliver saw Felicity standing behind the bar and he made his way over, a smile curving his lips. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and he took a seat as she made her way over to him. He noticed two beautiful ladies that she had been talking to staring at him and he gave them a patented smile before he turned to Felicity.

“Your Highness, what are you doing here?” she asked, surprised.

“I thought I told you to call me Oliver”, he said with a grin.

Felicity placed a napkin in front of him. She took a steadying breath as their eyes met. He looked so handsome, almost achingly so. She gave him a reproving look. “I’m afraid if I do that I will end up in the tower.” She smiled and Oliver became more convinced coming to see her was the right thing to do.

“So, what can I get you to drink? Champagne?” she teased.

Oliver looked at her with a slight hint of amusement. “A beer will do just fine.”

“A beer hu?” she pulled one from the cooler and popped the lid placing it in front of him. “I figured that was below your palate.”

“We Royal’s like to slum it every once in a while”, he teased. She watched as he took a sip of the beer and glanced around.

“This is an interesting place. How long have you worked here?” he asked looking back at her and his gaze was intense, just like last night.

“I started here a couple of days after I moved here. I worked at a bar during college and it was the only place that would hire me.”

Felicity glanced down at Sara and Nyssa, noticing they were staring. Oliver glanced in their direction and grinned. “Friends of yours?”

“They use to be.” Felicity said tightly.

She almost groaned as Sara and Nyssa made their way over to her and Oliver and Sara looked at her with a grin. “Umm Felicity, Nyssa and I need to go. Something has come up. Oh, and I know you are working till close, but we are not going to be able to give you a ride home tonight.” She gave Oliver a smile, winked at Felicity and then they turned and left.

Felicity was fuming. They NEVER gave her a ride home. Sara had said that on purpose in front of the Prince. Crap!

Oliver looked at her, “You are working until close?”

“Yes, I usually close a couple of times a week.” She said as she took the tip Nyssa had thrown on to the bar and stuffed it into her jar.

“What time does this place close?” Oliver had been to very few bars in his time. He had never been allowed outside the walls of the castle and had snuck out this evening so his guards would not tail him.

“2:00 a.m.” Felicity said, walking back over to him.

Oliver took a swig of his beer. “I will take you home.”

“Oh my gosh, Sir. There is no need. I literally live two blocks away and I walked here tonight.”

“I insist Felicity. I am not going to let a lady walk home alone at night.”

“Sir, I appreciate your concern but I have been walking at night on my own since I was 16. I can handle myself just fine. And for the record. Sara just said that to stir up trouble. They never stay and give me ride home.” She smiled.

“I am not taking no for an answer Felicity. My Mother would roll over in her grave if I did not see you home safely.” He said and Felicity knew then and there she was not going to win this argument, and who was she to say no to a Prince.

***

Felicity spent the rest of her evening divided between talking with Oliver and tending to customers and as the evening wore on the bar slowly emptied until they were the only two left. She still had an hour before closing so she leaned on the bar and looked at him quizzically.

“So where is your body guard?” She had noticed he did not come in with anyone and she did not see the big bruiser from last night lurking around.

“He is back at the castle.” Oliver turned a little red, and Felicity laughed.

“Did you sneak out?”

“I didn’t sneak out, I decided to go out without informing anyone and took a secret exit so no one would see me.” He met her smile and they both laughed.

“Wow I didn’t know the future King was a bad boy.”

Oliver gave her an intense look and Felicity felt her skin warm all over.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Felicity.” His voice was husky and warm from the late night and she leaned across the bar toward him.

“Enlighten me.” She knew she was flirting and knew it was a bad idea, but seeing him sitting here, looking as common as the boy down street made her feel a little bold. She would remember his status later.

Oliver leaned closer and whispered, “Sometimes when I go jogging, I purposefully lose my guards so I can stop at the coffee shop down from the castle and get a mocha.”

Felicity feigned shock, “Why you devil.”

Oliver leaned even closer and Felicity felt a shiver as his breath caressed her arm. “And sometimes, by the light of the moon, I dream about meeting beautiful blonde angels with eyes that rival the bluest jewels in our families vault.”

Felicity’s breath hitched at that. He was flirting with her too. She pulled back and tried to get her heart beat under control. She needed to stop flirting. As much as she wished it was different, she knew he was just playing a game. He was trying to escape his life just for the night, and she knew if she continued to play along, she would only end up hurt.

Oliver sat back down on the stool as he saw Felicity pull away. He had been drawn to her and the flirting had made his chest tighten and his pulse race.

He decided right then and there that he was not going to end the evening without getting her phone number. Maybe he could call and ask her out?

Felicity noted the time was getting close to two and she found herself glad the evening was almost over. He was having an affect on her and she needed to get some space. There was no way in hell anything could or would happen between her and Oliver and she needed to remember that.

She closed out the drawer and placed the money in the safe before she grabbed her things and turned out the lights. As they walked to the door, she felt Oliver’s hand lightly touch her back and she tried very hard to ignore it. She didn’t succeed.

Oliver stood next to her as she locked up and then fell into step beside her as she made her way home. Did she want him to know where she lived? She didn’t have a choice because there was no way he was going to let her walk home by herself, so she decided to try a different tactic.

“Oliver I really have enjoyed talking with you and I appreciate you tracking me down, but I really don’t want to be some rich playboys’ distraction from his stuffy humdrum life.”

Oliver stopped and put his hand on her arm to stop her from walking. “Is that what you think I am doing?”

“Why else would you be walking a lowly bartender home at 2 o’clock in the morning? I am boring and ordinary and nothing like the rich, colorful, dazzling women you are use to.” She took a breath and looked up at him.

“Felicity, I came here because I wanted to see you. You are the first woman who has looked past my title and my future and just talked to me. Oliver Queen. You made me smile for the first time in a long time. Why is it so hard to believe that I might want to spend time with you?”

“Because……because you’re a Prince! You run in circles that I cannot even begin to fathom. I am an American nobody working two jobs and living in a one room apartment over a florist shop.” Felicity was not ashamed of her life or ashamed of her home. She worked hard every day and she was proud of what she had accomplished in a country that she knew nothing about. But she WAS realistic and a Prince and a commoner together only happened in fairy tales.

Oliver placed his hands on her upper arms and Felicity felt that familiar warmth invade her body at his touch. “I like you Felicity. I like you a lot. I like how you make me feel and how you make me smile. I don’t know where this is going to go but I do know that I want to be your friend. Can we start there?”

Felicity looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and saw the sincerity shining there. Friend? Could she do that? Could she be friends with him?

She turned and started walking again and Oliver fell into step beside her again as he threw glances at her face. She thought as they walked and when she came to her building she stopped and looked up at him.

“Friends?” She gave him a skeptical look.

“Just friends.” His voice sounded so damn hopeful that she finally nodded.

“Ok. Friends.” Oliver smiled and Felicity felt like the sun was shining down on her. It was even more beautiful than the one he had bestowed on her last night. He pulled out his cell phone and typed in his code before he handed it to her. “Here, give me your number.”

Felicity hesitated a moment and then typed in her number. Oliver hit “call” and she heard her cell phone ring and he hung up and smiled.

“Now you have my number as well. That is my personal line so you don’t have to go through the castle protocol. You have a line directly to me.” He again looked at her with a smile and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Her lips tingled as did his cheek and he stared at her for a moment as she pulled away.

“Good night my Prince.” She teased and walked up the stairs to her door.

Oliver bowed gracefully and then looked up at her his gaze intense and serious.

“Good night Felicity.”

She walked in the door and up the stairs to her unit. Oliver turned on his heel and with a broad smile on his face made his way to where he had parked his car. He felt happier than he had in awhile and as he got into his car, he heard his phone beep.

He grinned when he saw a text from Felicity.

_F: Just checking to make sure this number is legit._

_O: Do you want me to text you a picture of the palace as proof?_

_F: Naw, I have a million of those on my phone already._

_O: So, I can’t impress you with the size of my castle?_

_F: It takes a lot more than a large castle to impress me your Highness._

_O: Good to know._

_F: Good night Oliver._

_O: Good night Felicity._


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity slept late the next morning. She placed her phone on "vibrate" in case Sara called and when she opened her eyes and saw the sun shining brightly, she smiled. It had worked. However, when she picked up her phone and saw 7 missed calls from Sara she had to laugh. She looked down and saw 3 texts and grinned.

_S:  Did Prince Hunky take you home last night?_

_S:  Are you ignoring me Lis?_

_S: If I don't hear from you within the hour, I can only assume you are dead or he is there, and I will come drag your ass out of bed._

Felicity grinned before she responded mischievously.

_F: I am not dead._

She turned off her phone, and stretched. She knew Sara and Nyssa would be arriving at her apartment within the hour and so she crawled out of bed and climbed into the shower. She dressed quickly and as if on cue she heard her doorbell. She opened her door and smirked as Sara walked straight passed her and into her bedroom. She grinned at Nyssa as Sara came back out shaking her head with a grin. 

"You are all kinds of wrong." Sara said and Felicity started laughing.

"He walked me home last night and that was it." Felicity closed the door and plopped down on her couch. She was off today so she planned on doing absolutely nothing. Nyssa sat next to her and Sara sat in a chair, propping her feet on the coffee table. Felicity swatted her feet down.

"So, he just walked you home?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes, he was very sweet actually. We have decided we are friends." Felicity pulled over a pillow and started playing with the fabric. Sara tried to catch her eye but Felicity would not budge. 

"Friends?" Sara said.

"Friends with benefits.......or....." Nyssa said.

"No!" Felicity said. "He doesn't think of me like that. I think he is just lonely and he enjoys my company."

Sara laughed out loud. "Umm Felicity? News flash. Someone who looks at someone the way he looks at you is not interested in just being your friend."

"What are you talking about? He doesn't look at me in any special way." she huffed. 

Nyssa shook her head, "Oh Felicity, you are so in denial."

"We are friends. Nothing else." Felicity said and stood to walk to the kitchen. It was aggravating that they did not believe her. Or was it aggravating her that he said he wanted to just be friends?

"Listen, let's not talk about this anymore. How about we order pizza and binge on some rom coms?" Felicity said. 

She ordered the pizza and they settled down to watch some movies, but her mind kept wandering to Prince Oliver. She wondered what he was doing today?

***

Oliver walked towards his Father's office after a receiving a message from Slade that Robert wanted to see him. He knocked on the door and waited, as always, for Robert to call him in and he entered, closing the door behind him. 

"Sir. Slade told me you wanted to see me." Oliver said standing straight and tall. 

"Have a seat son." King Robert walked behind his desk and sat down, his eyes not leaving Oliver. 

"So, where were you last night?" Robert asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver looked at his Dad directly. He knew exactly what his Dad was referring to, but he wasn't going to say it.

"Slade went to your room last night to check on you and you were gone. He said you didn't return until after 2:00 a.m. Care to enlighten me on where you went?" Robert asked, his tone telling Oliver in no uncertain terms he expected an answer.

"I went out Sir." Oliver said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"You went out without your guards." Robert stated. 

"Yes."

"Why?" Robert asked. "You know if it's sex we can have plenty of girls brought to the castle." 

Oliver grimaced. "I just had a beer with a friend that is all."

"Just a beer with a friend? If you want to have a beer with a friend, you have them come here. Do you know how dangerous it is to be out on your own without protection?" Robert said, growing annoyed. He paid his guards good money to keep his son safe, and them allowing him to slip out on his own would not be tolerated.

"I was fine Dad. I went and had a beer and that was it. End of discussion. I am not a child. I don't need a babysitter or someone to protect me. I can take care of myself." 

"I want this friends name." Robert said. "We need to run a security check on them and make sure they are who they say they are."

Oliver stood offended and angry. There was no way in hell he was going to give his Dad Felicity's name and let him run her through the mud. Plus, he didn't know her last name. He needed to correct that.

"I am not telling you that Sir. My friend is not after our money, or trying to screw over the Royal family." Oliver said with conviction. "I need to go." 

Oliver turned and walked to the door. "We will continue this discussion later Oliver." Robert said, his voice cold.

Oliver ignored him and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked back to his chambers closing the door behind him. He hated the protocols that had to be followed with his family. Anyone he had ever brought into his life had to be scrutinized and every single skeleton pulled out of their closet. For the most part it had helped him to sidestep bad relationships and people trying to use him. But he knew Felicity was different. He didn't want her life dragged out into the open. He wanted to know more about her, but he wanted to find out from her about her life and her past.

He pulled out his phone, and before he could think about what he was doing he had her name pulled up and he was typing.

_O: You miss me?_

_F:  Who is this?_

_O: Oh, you forgot me already?_

_F: Well I have so many Prince's texting me._

_O: Yeah but have any of them walked you home at 2:00 a.m.?_

_F: No only my friend has done that._

Oliver grinned.

_O: So, what are you doing today?_

_F: Eating pizza and binge-watching rom coms with Sara and Nyssa. How about you?_

_O: Just had a talk with my Father and now I am in my chambers wishing I was sitting in a bar drinking a beer._

Felicity thought for a moment and before she could stop herself, she typed.

_F: Want to join a bunch of women for pizza and rom coms?_

_O: Do you have beer?_

_F: Wine?_

_O: Ok. I would love to, but only if I can bring a bottle wine as a thank you._

_F: Bring two._

Oliver grinned and quickly changed into jeans and a shirt, and grabbing his jacket, headed out the door toward the cellar. He pulled two bottles of his favorite red and then walked back up to find Slade.

He felt excitement skitter along his spine as he thought of spending the afternoon with Felicity.

"Slade, I want you to cancel any meetings or plans I have for today and come with me." Oliver said as he walked past. Slade called the castle secretary, giving the Prince a puzzled look as he had her cancel plans for the Prince. 

"Where are we going Sir?" Slade asked curiously.

"To see a girl."

***

Felicity looked at her phone wondering what the heck she had just done. She had invited Prince Oliver, the future King of England over to watch rom coms and eat pizza? He must think she was crazy.

"Lis!" Nyssa said. "You going to spend all day on your phone?"

"No."

"Who were you texting and why do you have a stupid grin on your face?" Sara asked curiously.

"I don't have a stupid grin on my face." Felicity said defensively.

"Were you talking to Prince Hunky?" Sara asked with a grin.

"No. Yes. I invited him to join us." Felicity said and immediately gulped her glass of wine.

"What? Prince Oliver is coming here?" Nyssa said.

Felicity nodded.

"To watch movies and eat pizza?" Sara said.

Felicity nodded.

Sara and Nyssa starting laughing and high-fived as Felicity glared at them.

"Oh Lis. Just friends hu?"

Felicity groaned. She was in serious trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Slade glanced around the neighborhood as they got out of the car and walked to Felicity's door. Slade was curious who the woman was that the Prince was seeing today. It was the first time in a long time that he had seen the Prince smile, almost happy, and he wanted to meet the woman who could make him feel that way. He had worked with Oliver for a long time and he saw how lonely the Prince had become. Maybe this woman would change that.

They walked to the door and Oliver knocked holding the wine in the crook of his arm. He hoped she would not mind Slade being there. He could be a little intimidating but he was a good guy. As much as Oliver had wanted to leave him behind and come alone, he knew his Father would have the guards on high alert today and he knew it would be difficult to slip out undetected. 

Oliver took a breath and knocked on the door and Slade was surprised to see the Prince seemed nervous, but when a beautiful, petite blonde answered the door, he knew exactly why. 

"Oliver! I mean your Highness." Felicity said nervously. She saw Slade standing behind him and her eyes grew wide.

"Felicity, I told you to call me Oliver and this is my bodyguard Slade." Oliver turned so Slade could step forward. Slade was intimidating on a good day and Felicity felt her hand being swallowed in the man's grasp as he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Felicity." He had an Australian accent that she remembered from a few days ago and she stood back and invited them to enter.

Sara and Nyssa were standing by the couch and when they saw the Prince walk into the room, Sara's mouth gaped open.

"Close your mouth dear." Nyssa whispered.

"He's gorgeous!" Sara whispered back. 

"Yes and perfect for Felicity." Nyssa whispered and then stepped forward.

Felicity closed the door and walked over to introduce everyone. "Sara, Nyssa, I would like you to meet Prince Oliver Queen." Oliver shook both of their hands giving them a warm smile. He knew they were close friends of Felicity's and when he introduced Slade to them, they immediately struck up a conversation, the three of them moving into the living room. 

Felicity frowned as they were being a little obvious leaving her alone with the Prince. She smiled up at him. He looked exceptionally handsome and when he smiled down at her, she felt her ovaries do a happy dance. 

"Oh, I brought some wine with me." Oliver said and held out two bottles of Chateau Lafite Rothschild. Felicity's mouth about fell open. These bottles were over a grand a piece. "I thought red might go good with the pizza." 

Felicity could not say a word and just nodded as she walked to the kitchen. Oliver followed close behind her and he looked around, immediately liking her apartment. It was like her colorful and bright. 

Felicity opened the cabinet to get the wine glasses and remembering they were on the top shelf, she started to look around for her stool she kept nearby. 

"Let me." Oliver's deep voice spoke directly behind her and she held her breath as he leaned up, his chest brushing her back and took down several glasses. He could smell the fresh scent of her shampoo and he had to physically stop himself from taking a deep breath. He set the glasses on the counter and stayed close for a few seconds before he moved away.

"Thank you." Felicity reached in the drawer and pulled out her corkscrew. Oliver reached around her and took it from her hand and their fingers brushed lightly as he stepped close to her and removed the paper before pulling out the cork to let the wine breath.

"By the way, I love red wine." Felicity said, and Oliver smiled. 

"I will remember that."

Felicity walked back into the living room where Slade, Sara and Nyssa were still talking. Sara had a look of glee on her face and Felicity immediately became suspicious of her friends.

"So, the pizza will be here soon. Who would like some wine?" Felicity said looking at them.

"Ohhh gosh Lis. Actually Nyssa, Slade and I are going to go down the street for a beer." Sara, said as they pushed Slade toward the front door. It was like being caught in a tidal wave and Slade finally gave into the movement.

"But.........." Felicity started.

"Yes, please call me Sir when you are ready to leave." Slade said walked out behind the girls. 

"Prince Oliver, it was a pleasure to meet you." Nyssa said and shut the door behind them.

Felicity stared at the door dumbfounded. Did they really, not so subtly leave? She turned to Oliver. 

"Um, well, ok." was all she was able to say. 

Oliver smiled, "Well I guess it is just you and me."

Felicity immediately grew a little nervous, but walked to the couch and picked up the remote. She turned on the TV and changed the channel to Netflix before she looked at Oliver. 

"Do you have any requests?" 

Oliver looked a little stumped. "Umm, I have never watched a rom com before", he finally admitted.

She looked at him perplexed. "Never?"

"No. Television was not exactly encouraged at the palace." he said with a shrug.

“Are there ANY movies you have seen?” Felicity asked perplexed.

Oliver shook his head no. Movies were not exactly something the Royal family used as entertainment, staying to croquette and polo.

Felicity walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. She handed them to Oliver and then picked up a bowl of popcorn that Sara had popped before he arrived. The pizza would be another half an hour so she walked into the living room and settled on the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn in the middle. 

"Well then you are in for a treat." Felicity grinned. "By the time you leave tonight, you will be fluent in romantic comedies and any other movies that catch our fancy." She waved him to the other end of the couch and then settled down and flipped through the movies. Seeing one of her all-time favorites, "When Harry Met Sally", she poured them each a glass of wine and settled back on the couch with the glass and a handful of popcorn. 

Oliver sat down and relaxed into the couch as he grabbed his glass of wine and the movie began. Soon they were both engrossed in the movie and Felicity found herself glancing sideways at him as she heard him laugh. He looked so much younger and his laugh was infectious and sexy. Felicity took a gulp of her wine and reached for some popcorn. She froze when her hand landed on his in the popcorn bowl, and Oliver looked over at her before he took her hand and held it.

Felicity felt warmth crawl up her arm from where their hands were clasped and she tried to hold back a smile as she kept her eyes trained on the TV. Oliver held her hand loosely in his, giving her an opportunity to pull her hand away if she chose to, but when her fingers curled around his he smiled to himself. It felt good holding her hand.

They were still holding hands when the movie ended and neither one reached for the remote, their hands still gently clasped together. 

Felicity cleared her throat and asked, "Do you want to watch another one?"

Oliver looked at her as he held her hand and his eyes slid down to her lips. She felt his gaze right down to her core and just as she started to lean closer, she realized someone was knocking at the door. She jumped up letting go of his hand and looking out the peephole saw the pizza guy standing there.

"Here let me." Oliver walked over and pulled out his wallet. The pizza guys eyes were wide when Oliver opened the door as he recognized the Prince and Oliver paid him and then gave him a large tip. "Please keep this to yourself", Oliver said to the gentleman and as the guy absently nodded, he glanced down at the tip and a smile crossed his face. 

"Yes Sir." he said and then turned and walked to his car.

Felicity eyed him suspiciously. "How much of a tip did you give him?"

"$100"

"$100 dollars?" she said flabbergasted.

"Less chance of him talking." Oliver closed the door and winked at her before he carried the pizza to the coffee table. 

They sat down and Felicity started a new movie, as they ate their pizza. As they sipped their wine and ate, the soon were started on the second bottle and soon they were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, their shoulders touching as they sat side by side. Oliver had no clue what was happening in the movie because he was too aware of Felicity sitting close to his side and he reached over and took her hand again placing it on his thigh and holding it loosely just as he had before. 

Felicity glanced sideways at him trying not to be obvious, however the wine was making her a little more wreck less than she would normally be and she found herself scooting closer to him. He was so big and she could feel his arm was solid and she wondered what it would be like to have his arms around her. Oliver felt her scoot closer, but he kept his eyes glued to the TV. 

They both pretended to watch the movie their shoulders and now their legs touching, their hands clasped tightly together. The connection between them was pulsing and as the characters in the movie kissed Oliver turned and looked at Felicity. She was so achingly beautiful and when she finally looked up at him, he could not help himself.

He kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the amazing poster that Sarah (@SAGfanart) surprised me with today. You are truly exceptional sweet friend.
> 
> Here is a quick update since I missed last night. Another will be coming later today.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity felt his kiss from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and hesitating only a few seconds, she returned his kiss, her heart racing. Oliver's free hand slipped up and wrapped around her neck and Felicity shifted closer, not wanting the kiss to end. He was a good kisser; no, he was a fantastic kisser. I mean Felicity didn't have too much experience, having only dated a couple of guys in her lifetime, but she didn't have to kiss a ton of guys to know, Oliver's lips were made for kissing. 

Oliver had almost second guessed his decision to kiss her when he felt her respond and all the anxiety, he had felt melted away with the subtle movement of her lips against his. She tasted so very good and he let his tongue slide along her bottom lip, and feeling her open to him, he slipped his tongue inside and she sighed. That sound coming from her was the best thing he had ever heard and he gently pulled back, as both of their chests heaved with feelings they were only just beginning to understand. 

"I have been wanting to do that since I walked you home from work." he admitted. 

"I've wanted you to do that since the night in the library." Felicity said and he gently cupped her cheeks with both hands. 

"I would love to do it again." he whispered as his eyes went to her lips.

"I would like that too." she said and then their lips met again, and they both forgot everything else. Their kiss was slow and exploratory, like two teenagers that were getting to know one another and Oliver decided kissing her was becoming his favorite thing. She shifted closer to him and their kiss deepened, growing slightly more heated. Oliver could feel his body starting to respond to her and he pulled back gently breaking the kiss. 

He had to stop before he didn't want to stop and she stayed close as they both caught their breath. "Felicity I could kiss you all night, but I need to stop."  

Felicity could tell he was being a gentleman and she was glad he stopped at that moment. They barely knew each other and she didn't want to rush into something that might not be allowed to progress. She was not familiar with the Royal "rules" pertaining to the future King dating, but she had to believe it did not include dating an American bartender.

“Can I ask you a question?” Felicity said, a curious expression on her face.

“Anything”, he said, turning his body more toward her. He played with her hand as she paused for a moment and said.

“What was it like for you growing up? I mean you live in a freakin’ palace, you have servants, guards. That could not have been easy for you. I mean one day you are going to rule England. That is insane.”

Oliver laughed softly. That was a fair question, and it was not that difficult to answer. “It was lonely.”

“Lonely? Really?” She was surprised at his answer.

“When you are being groomed to be the future king your days are spent with adults all trying to teach you this or show you that. This is how you eat, this is how you stand. I never got an opportunity to just be a kid. I mean I had my sister, but she was so much younger than me. And now that she is off at college the quiet of the palace is even more pronounced.”

“What about friends? Did you have any at all?” Felicity asked, growing sad for the boy that Oliver had been forced to be.

“I had my best friend Tommy Merlyn, who is the son of my Dad’s closest confident. But even when Tommy and I were able to sneak away and just play, the guards would always find us and make me return to whatever lesson I was supposed to be attending that day.”

“Tommy, as in Tommy Merlyn?”

Oliver nodded, looking at her in surprise. “So, you have heard of him?”

“Who hasn’t? Tommy is the biggest playboy in all of London. You two must have been a devastating duo.”

Oliver laughed at her description because it was true. There was not a week that went by that Tommy was not seen in the tabloids and always with a different young lady on his arm. Even when they were young Tommy had been a lady’s man. Oliver had followed along with him during his first couple of years at University, dating a different woman each week during college, but soon the chase had gotten old and with Oliver’s responsibilities, he had moved away from the party scene.

Oliver gave Felicity an intense look. “We were at one time. But that is not me anymore.”

Felicity met his gaze and she knew he was speaking the truth. Oliver was so very sincere and seeing the look in his eyes she knew she was lucky to be on the receiving end of that gaze.

"Felicity, would you like to go with me to the polo match tomorrow?" Oliver asked, still holding her hand.

"Oliver, are you even allowed to date a commoner?" she finally asked. She needed to know before things moved any further. She did not want to get involved with him only to have their relationship ended because of Royal "rules". Her family did not run anywhere near the circles that his friends did, and she did not come from money. She wasn’t ashamed of that but she was a realist, and the realist I her told her that his family might not be too happy with them dating.

Oliver laughed, because he had wondered when this question would come up. He had seen in her face during the times they had spent together and knew it was something that was on her mind, and he knew there was a lot of incorrect information out there about who he could and could not date.

"Felicity, first of all let me just say you will never, ever be common, and yes, I am free to date whomever I choose." he said. "Now, will you go to polo match tomorrow?"

She was about to tell him yes when the doorbell rang. Felicity stood and looked through the peephole. She saw Slade standing there looking slightly uncomfortable and she opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Right on time Slade, we just finished having sex." she said, teasing him, and she thought Slade was going to fall through the floor. His face turned bright red and he stammered when he said, "Nyssa and Sara are very hard to say no to..."

Oliver laughed and walked over to his bodyguard and friend and clapped him on the back, "I never thought I would see the day that big, bad Slade Wilson was at a loss for words."

Oliver turned to Felicity and said, "So, tomorrow. I will pick you up here at 2:00 p.m.?"

"Yes Oliver. I would love that."

Oliver grinned widely and paused for a moment. He wanted to kiss her goodbye so badly, but did not want to embarrass her or Slade any further so he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. 

"I will see you tomorrow." He winked at her and the walked out to the car, Slade right by his side.

Felicity watched them leave with a smile on her face and as she closed the door, she decided not to kill Sara and Nyssa, tonight.

***

Oliver was quiet for a moment as they drove back to the palace. He needed to make sure that Slade understood that he did not want Felicity subjected to the security questions and probing that he knew his father would instigate if he knew about her, and he would be finding out about her tomorrow at the match. Slade had become his one true friend over the years and he hoped he would understand. 

"Slade, tomorrow my Dad is going to find out about Miss Smoak and I would like to ask that you make the security check as simple as possible on her. I don't want her subjected to all of the questions and digging into her background. Is that understood?"

"Sir, I will do whatever you ask me to do. But how can you be sure your father won't run his own checks. You have not dated a woman in quite a while so the curiosity is going to be strong about Miss Smoak."

Oliver sighed, because he knew what Slade was saying was true. The paparazzi was going to go crazy tomorrow at the match. It had been over a year since Oliver had been seen in public with a woman on his arm. 

"Let me handle my father. Tomorrow I want you glued to Miss Smoak's side Slade. I don't want the paparazzi and media hounding her."

"Yes Sir." Slade smiled to himself. He had been Oliver's personal body guard for the last three years and during that time he had become close to the Prince. They were almost like brothers and Slade was glad to see Oliver putting himself out there again. He had shut himself off for the last year and to see him smiling now and actually asking the lady to attend the polo tournament was a relief. He just hoped that the media storm this was going to create didn't scare her off.

***

Felicity held up one dress after the other to her phone. She had Sara and Nyssa on speaker phone as they all tried to decide what she should wear to the polo match the next day. Felicity had called them as soon as Oliver and Slade left knowing she was going to be too nervous to pick out an outfit on her own. She knew that being seen at the match was a big deal and she had no idea if she had anything appropriate to wear. 

After spending an hour going back and forth, they finally decided on an off the shoulder white dress with a fitted waist and flowing skirt that ended just above her knees and Felicity laughed when Sara told her she had a hat that would match the dress perfectly.

"Don't worry Felicity. You are going to knock him out of his royal shoes tomorrow." Nyssa said with a smile. They could see Felicity was terrified and they wanted to reassure their friend.

"But what if I say the wrong thing, or use the wrong fork." She sat down on her bed, imagining every bad scenario in her head.

"Take a deep breath Lis." Sara said. "The only thing you need to be worried about tomorrow is getting to spend as much time as you can with Prince Hunky. He asked you to go because he likes you Lis. It's as simple as that. Nothing else matters."

Felicity knew they were right. The rational side of her knew that she only needed to worry about him. But the part of her that held a small amount of insecurity wa still worried about what people would think of her. She remembered the look the beautiful woman at the party had given her. It had been a look of disdain and Felicity prayed she would not run into her at the match.

Felicity laid out her shoes and her dress and said goodnight to Sara and Nyssa, telling them she would call them tomorrow.

As she slipped into bed that night she could not fall asleep. She was nervous. Of course, she was nervous. She was going to be seen in public with Prince Oliver Queen. He was every girls fantasy come to life and she was going to be his date. How did that happen? Since the day she had met him things had been moving at a quick pace. But Felicity felt for some reason that everything that was happening between them was supposed to happen. It was as if they were meant to be?

Ok Felicity, now you are definitely watching too many rom coms she thought to herself.

Her life was not a fairy tale.

It never had been.

 

 

 

Note:

Felicity's outfit for the polo match.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity woke early the next morning and her stomach was already in knots. Today she was going to the polo match with Oliver and everyone who was anyone would be there. She glanced over at the outfit she had picked out with Sara and Nyssa's help and almost second guessed it. But she was not going to do that today. It was the perfect outfit. She got up and showered, needing to run some errands before Oliver picked her up at 2:00 p.m. She quickly dressed and before she knew it her morning was going and it was time to get ready for the match.

Felicity did her make-up and tried her hair in two different styles. She finally settled on letting her hair fall to her shoulders in waves and putting in her contacts she started to dress. The dress she had chosen had always been one of her favorites and when she put her shoes on and looked in the mirror, she was happy with what she saw. Her legs were toned and showed to perfection by the white dress and gold toned shoes.

She walked into the living room and texted Sara and Nyssa that she would be leaving soon. They had been bugging her all morning and were almost as excited as she was about her date today. I mean I guess it was a date, right? He was going to be playing in the tournament today so she wasn't sure just how much time they would get to spend together, but she was looking forward to seeing him play. Polo had always been a favorite sport of hers and when she moved to London, she had hoped that one day she would get to attend a game. 

Felicity heard a knock at the door and she opened it to see Oliver standing there in a suit looking so ridiculously handsome that her jaw dropped. 

***

Oliver stood on Felicity's porch, rubbing his palms down his suit pants in nervousness before he finally got up the nerve to knock. He had been excited about seeing her all day and now that the time was here, his heart was racing and when she opened the door his eyes locked on her and he could not look away. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Thankfully she spoke first because Oliver knew right then and there, he would not have been able to say a word.

"Oliver. Hi." Her voice sounded slightly raised and as she stood back to let him in, she swallowed nervously.

Oliver stepped in and he could not help himself, he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her close and feeling her soft body against his fully for the first time, made Oliver's blood heat. He felt her arms go up around his neck and when she opened to him, he deepened the kiss. That soft little moan that he loved so much escaped her lips and he pulled back. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one knowing what to say before Oliver finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"You look stunning Felicity." He croaked out, his voice slightly husky from their kiss.

Felicity felt that husky tone down to her toes and she smiled softly, "So do you. I mean you look handsome."

Oliver grinned. "Are you ready to go?"

Felicity nodded and grabbed her purse and hat and followed him out and down to the car. Slade smiled at her when they approached and he opened the back door as if he was the most experienced chauffeur. They climbed into the back seat and Felicity smiled when Oliver too her hand in his as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So, is there anything I need to know about today?" Felicity said, turning to face him.

"I should probably warn you that it has been a long time since I have been seen out in public with a woman so the media and paparazzi are probably going to be swarming. I have asked Slade to stay by your side and he will keep them from bothering you. We will need to have some pictures taken when we get there though." Oliver looked at Felicity with a nervous squeeze of her hand and she smiled and placed her hand over his, pulling it to her lap.

"Don't worry Oliver. I can handle the media. I knew today was not going to be easy."

"Well I promise after I play that you will have me for the rest of the afternoon." Oliver smiled at her and Felicity knew that facing all of the aggravation of the media would be worth it if she got to see that smile focused on her.

"Tommy will be there so you will get to meet him and unfortunately you will have to meet my Dad." Oliver gave her a look that said, I'm sorry.

Meeting his father, now that was making her nervous again. Not necessarily because he was the King of England, even though that in and of itself was enough to make her hack. But this was Oliver's father and he above anyone would be scrutinizing her, trying to decide if she was fit to date his son.

Felicity glanced out the window as they pulled up to the stables at the polo field. Well-dressed people were already milling around and Oliver got out of the car and then hurried around to pen her door, letting Slade know he would help her out. He leaned down and offered his hand and Felicity took a deep breath before she placed her hand in his and stepped out of the car. 

She placed her hat on her head and her hand through the crook of his arm, and then it started. He stopped a few feet from the car for the press to get some pictures of the two of them together, his arm tight around her waist and then they were moving. They were swarmed with cameras and microphones being shoved into their faces and Oliver kept her close to his side, shielding her slightly with his body as they made their way to the stables.

He needed to change to get ready for the first game, and before he went into the changing room, he motioned for Slade to approach and he took Felicity's hands into his and tugged her close. "Stay close to Slade and don't go anywhere without him. Understand? He knows where you are to sit."

Felicity nodded and gave him a wobbly smile, her nerves going into overdrive at the thought of him leaving her and he leaned down and kissed her softly before he turned and walked to change clothes.

"Miss Smoak, if you will follow me." Slade offered her his arm and as they stepped out into the sunlight the media swarmed again. They were intrigued. Who was the beautiful woman that had shown up on the young Prince's arm and was now being escorted and shielded by his personal body guard? The fact that the Prince had not been linked to anyone in over a year was enough to make them want to get a good picture of her for the headlines.

Slade kept her close to his side, moving the men with his massive arms as she shielded her face with her hat and they made their way to her seat. She knew once she was seated that they would get all the pictures they needed and so when she sat down and Slade sat next to her, she tried to relax. Luckily it was not long before the event was to start and Felicity tried to ignore the stares and whispering that was filtering through the crowd. Her arrival with the Prince had caused a stir and it was going to be the topic for the rest of the afternoon.

***

Felicity sat nervously trying not to look around too much as she was afraid, she would catch someone’s eyes. She had always preferred to be inconspicuous and she was relieved when Slade touched her arm and pointed out Oliver's team as they entered the field. There were four players and Felicity's eyes were immediately drawn to Oliver as he sat astride his pony. He had his mallet casually resting against his shoulder and when she met his eyes, she saw him give her a smile and a wink before he turned to get ready to play. 

The game was exciting and Felicity found she could not help herself as she cheered and jumped up anytime Oliver scored, which seemed to be often. The camera's clicked as the media fell in love with the woman who was so vigorously cheering on the future King and they all scribbled down notes as the headlines were completely writing themselves.

Oliver's game lasted 6 chukkas or periods and Felicity noted that Oliver changed ponies between each one. She leaned forward in her seat as Oliver road down the field and when he swung his mallet for the final score, she jumped to her feet as the ball sailed through the goal, clapping as her eyes followed his handsome frame as he left the field. Slade stood and taking her arm led her over to the area where the jockeys were dismounting and when Oliver stood before her looking happy and so handsome, Felicity could not help herself and she flung herself into his arms. Again, the media went into overdrive and every single reporter knew that by mid-morning tomorrow all of England was going to be in love with the beautiful blonde.

Oliver pulled back with a grin. "Wow, I need to bring you to my games more often."

She smiled and she looked at his horse with awe. She pointed to his horse and he took her hand and led her over introducing her by placing her hand on his neck. Felicity gently stroked the mare and as they talked and laughed the cameras continued to click. Oliver allowed his horse to be led back to the stable and turned when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Oliver, you old dog, where have you been keeping this beautiful young lady?" Felicity turned to see Tommy Merlyn approaching. He was handsome and had a devilish grin that she knew was his secret with the ladies and she involuntarily took a step closer to Oliver as Tommy took her hand and gallantly kissed it.

"Tommy Merlyn at your service Miss.......??" He looked at her expectantly.

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak." she said and politely removed her hand from his grasp. She felt Oliver's arm slip around her waist and she settled against him. She could tell he was staking his claim then and there and it was perfectly ok with her.

"Felicity Smoak. Where has he been hiding you?" Tommy grinned at Oliver and then shook his hand. "Great game man."

"Thanks Tommy. I thought you were going to play today." Oliver said as they settled into conversation like only old friends could do.

"I was going to but I didn't get back into town in time to practice." Tommy glanced around the venue with a snide look on his face. "It amazes me that the same people attend these things every year and I don't think any one of them ages."  He laughed and Felicity relaxed a little. She had read a lot of things in the media about Tommy but she was finding that she liked him. He was innocently charming and even though he was no comparison to Oliver, she could see his appeal.

 She felt Oliver tense beside her and she looked over to see the beautiful brunette from the party approaching them. She walked right over to Oliver and placed her hand on his chest as she kissed his cheek. 

"Princess Helena, it is nice to see you." Oliver said as Helene pulled back and Oliver took a step closer to Felicity.

"That was wonderful game your Highness." She gave him a sexy smile before she acknowledged Tommy. 

"Tommy Merlyn, what a pleasure." she said and offered him her hand. He kissed the back of her knuckles with a gallant bow. 

"The pleasure is always mine Princess." Tommy said with a smile. 

Felicity watched in awe as Helena completely ignored her and turned her attention to Oliver. 

"So, I told you we would see each other today. I was wondering if you had time to show me around the grounds." Helena's voice was flirtatiously light and Felicity tensed before she took a step in front of Oliver and said.

"Felicity Smoak, nice to meet you." Helena's eyes finally turned to her and she noted the way Oliver's arm was around Felicity's waist before she looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I did not see you there. Nice to meet you Felicity. Are you a friend of Tommy's?" 

She felt Oliver's fingers tighten into her side and she gave a fake smile. "No, not directly. I am here with Oliver."

"Well Felicity, would you like to join me for a drink?" Helena gave her look of interest. She wanted to find out exactly what Felicity's relationship was to Oliver and if she could get her alone it would be the perfect opportunity to find that out.

"Felicity and I were about to leave." Oliver said with a tight smile.

"Oh, just one drink before you leave, I insist." She hooked her arm through Felicity's and led her off toward the bar.

Tommy watched them walk away and then turned to Oliver. He slapped him on the shoulder and seeing the slightly desperate look in Oliver's eyes he laughed.

"Oliver my boy. I would advise you to go rescue Felicity before Helena tears her apart." 

Oliver knew he was joking but they both knew there was an edge of truth to that. Tommy smiled as Oliver stalked off after the two women and then he looked at Slade with a grin.

"That boy is smitten."

Slade smiled back and then said as he walked after Oliver, "You have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity walked hesitantly over to the bar with Princess Helena. She could tell the woman had a thing for Oliver and she just hoped she did not make a scene. Helena ordered a white wine and deciding she could definitely use a drink Felicity ordered a red wine. 

"So how long have you been seeing Prince Oliver?" Helena asked, not wasting any time.

"This is our first official date." Felicity said with a tight smile. She really was not in the mood to be interrogated by Princess Helena today.

Helena gave her an interesting look and then took a sip of her drink. She led her over to a nearby table and Felicity felt eyes on them from all sides as she sat down. People were staring at her still wondering who she was and what she was to the Prince.

"You know my father wants me to marry Oliver." Helena said, and Felicity noticed a change in her voice and in her demeanor. It wasn't sarcastic or snarky, it just was. Why was she telling her this? "He thinks the alliance of our two families would be good for both England and Italy."

"You don't sound like you are very excited about that possibility." Felicity said, surprised. Helena had practically ignored her and now she was talking to her as if they were old friends. Felicity decided to keep her guard up.

Helena looked around uncertainly and then she looked at Felicity, "I'm not. I mean don't get me wrong. Oliver is quite handsome and if that is what our families decide then I will fulfill my obligation, but no, it is not what I want." Helena's eyes flickered over to Tommy and Felicity noticed.

Felicity remembered what Oliver had said about being able to date whomever he chose. Had he been lying?

Felicity felt a hand slide along her shoulder and then Oliver was taking a seat beside her. Tommy and Slade joined them a few minutes later and Felicity noticed something quite interesting. Helena kept sneaking glances at Tommy. Of course, Tommy barely noticed her stares and Felicity wondered if Tommy was even aware of what she had just discovered. Helena was in love with Tommy.

Felicity instantly felt for the Princess. From what she knew of Tommy he was a playboy and he enjoyed that status. She was sure he had no clue about Helena's feelings for him.

Slade stood vigil as the foursome talked and even laughed and Felicity found she was enjoying Helena's company. She realized as they continued to talk that Helena was someone use to doing what was expected of her. She wondered if the woman would ever just do what she wanted to do. She caught Helena's eye and Helena figured out that Felicity knew her secret.

Slade leaned down and whispered something to Oliver and she saw him grimace. "Is everything ok Oliver?" 

"My Father has spotted us and signaled to Slade that he wants us to come over." Oliver stood and helped Felicity to her feet. 

"Helena, it was very nice to meet you." Felicity said with sincerity and Oliver watched in surprise as Helena gave her a hug.

"Please don't say anything to Tommy." Helena whispered and Felicity nodded to her before they said their goodbyes to Tommy and Oliver grabbed her hand and led her toward his father.

King Robert stood as his son and the woman approached, and he noticed the way Oliver held her hand possessively. He was curious to know who the woman was because she looked familiar. 

"Great game son." Robert said when they approached. 

"Thank you, Sir." Oliver stopped and pulled Felicity to his side, "King Robert, I would like for you to meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is my father."

"Your Majesty." Felicity said as he took her hand and kissed it. His eyes scanned her curiously and Felicity felt a little uncomfortable, feeling as he if was trying to see through her. 

"I'm sorry Miss Smoak, have we met before?" Robert asked.

"I worked at the last garden party as a waitress." Felicity said unashamed. 

King Robert looked at her with surprise. She was a waitress?  "So, is that how you met my son?" 

Felicity looked at Oliver who was watching his father cautiously, "Actually yes. I was having a hard day and stopped by the koi pond to take a moment for myself and Oliver showed up." Felicity felt Oliver's arm around her waist tighten slightly. 

"How interesting." Robert said. Felicity could not tell what he was thinking until he spoke to Oliver.

"Oliver why have you not brought this delightful woman to the palace so I can get to know her?" Robert's tone was tight and Felicity could feel Oliver tense beside her. She knew there was more going on than just Robert asking a simple question.

"I wanted Felicity to myself for a while before I subjected her to...." Oliver stopped himself. "Before I introduced her to our life." 

"I insist you bring her for dinner this Tuesday. Princess Helena and her family will be coming back so her father and I can discuss some business and I am sure she would appreciate having another young female there."

Felicity could tell by his tone that there was no way to get out of it so she gave him a smile, "I would like that." 

"Good. Then it's settled." King Robert turned to Oliver. "I will see you later at home son."

Oliver watched his father go and Felicity heard him release a breath she did not realize he had been holding. She turned and placed her hand on his arm. "Well that was not as bad as I thought it would be." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, that is because we are in public. Wait until the dinner." Oliver said and Felicity could tell by his tone he was not looking forward to whatever his father had planned.

Felicity glanced over and noticed that Helena and Tommy were talking. Helena caught her eye and gave her a slight smile. Felicity sent her a reassuring one as Oliver took her hand.

“Let’s get out of here.” Felicity sent a small wave to Helena as she followed Oliver out of the tent and toward his car. When Slade moved to open the door, Oliver pulled him aside and she saw Slade hesitantly give him the keys to the car.

Oliver opened the door for Felicity and once she was settled, he closed her door and quickly moved around to the driver side. The cameras flashed as he started the car and soon, they were moving down the road, the paparazzi and media long behind them.

“I enjoyed watching you play today. I have always wanted to see a live polo match.” Felicity said.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I guess that means you have to come to my next tournament as well.” He grinned.

“By the way, Princess Helena is in love with Tommy.” Felicity said, and Oliver looked at her in surprise.

“How do you know that?”

“Anyone who watches them together for more than a couple of minutes can figure it out. She can’t keep her eyes off of him.”

“Wow, that is a relief. I got the distinct impression when my father introduced us that he had an ulterior motive.” Oliver said thinking back to the party.

“She does what is expected of her Oliver. I get the impression that is what she has done her whole life. It’s kind of sad actually.” Felicity said.

“Well I understand about not being able to keep my eyes off of someone.” Oliver glanced her way and then back at the road.

“So, do you have to work tonight?” Oliver asked.

“Unfortunately, yes. I close tonight.” Felicity said. She had tried to get he night off but they were down one bartender as the flu was going around.

“Would you like some company tonight?” Oliver asked. “I don’t want our day to end.” Felicity looked at him in surprise at his admission and she smiled.

“Neither do I. I would love some company. I will even buy you a beer.”

Oliver reached over and took her hand in his, “Now that is an offer I cannot resist.”

***

Oliver pulled up in front of her apartment and Felicity’s heart started to pound. She did not have to be at work for another couple of hours and she wasn’t sure if she should ask him in or let him go home and meet her later.

“Would you like to come in for some coffee?” she finally said, her voice a little breathless.

Oliver smiled that beautiful smile, “I would love to.”

He exited the car and walked around to open her door. Felicity found she could get use to his chivalrous behavior. It was nice. The only time her last boyfriend had ever opened her door for her had been well, never.

Felicity walked up to her door and led him inside motioning for him to make himself comfortable as she headed to the kitchen. She set the coffee to perk and when she turned to walk into the living room, she found Oliver standing in the doorway of her kitchen just watching her.

She laughed a nervous laugh, “Have you never seen someone perk coffee before?”

Oliver’s eyes turned seriously intense as he approached her and backed her up against the counter.

“I like watching you.” He said with a smirk. She could tell he was playing with her and she gave him a speculative look.

“Well if you like I can show you how to use this machine. It makes that delicious beverage called coffee.” She started to tease and Oliver stepped a little closer and placed his hands on the counter beside her.

He was a big guy and he seemed to surround her, causing her breath to hitch and her pupils to dilate. Oliver did not miss that.

“I know what a coffee machine is Miss Smoak, I didn’t grow up in a cave.” His eyes slid over her face and when Felicity licked her lips, her throat going dry from just how close he was to her, they flickered to her lips.

“What time do you have to be at work?” he whispered, the bubble they were in mesmerizing them both.

“Not for a couple of hours.” She whispered as her eyes slid to his lips. He had such kissable lips.

Oliver leaned down and touched his lips softly to hers. He kept his body back, not touching her, their lips the only contact that was made, but it ignited an electric current that zinged right through them both.

Felicity’s hands had been on the counter next to his and as he deepened the kiss her hands gripped the counter tightly. She wanted to touch him and have him touch her, but she followed his lead. He was only kissing her so she kept them on the counter, her knuckles turning white.

Oliver had wanted to kiss her all afternoon. She had beautiful lips and he had thought of all the delicious things those lips could do since he had first kissed her. But he wanted to take it slow. He didn’t want to scare her away and so he just kissed her, keeping his hands firmly on the counter beside her.

Their tongues danced together and Felicity found herself shifting beneath his kiss. She was feeling it deep in her core and it was making her want more. His lips were dangerous and she could not imagine what the combination of his hips and his hands would do to her. But she wanted to know, oh how she wanted to know.

Oliver let his lips slide over her cheek and down her neck and she tilted her head for him, her hands gripping the counter so very tightly that she thought her fingers were going to break. And then he did something unexpected, he pulled back.

Felicity felt a sense of loss and for a split second her lips chased his, missing their pressure. She opened her eyes and looked up to see him breathing heavy, his pupils blown wide with desire. He took a step back and shifted on his feet and Felicity glanced down and saw why he seemed uncomfortable. He was aroused and from what she could see very well endowed.

He turned his back trying to get his body under control and Felicity looked at him confused. Ok, so he wanted her that was obvious and their chemistry with each other was through the roof, so why had he stopped?

“Oliver?” she said, her voice husky with the desire that was coursing through her veins like lava.

Oliver indicated he needed a minute and kept his back to her, and when he finally turned around, she could see he was back under control, but just barely.

“Why did you stop?” she asked. She needed to know. Her body was pulsing and aching just from his kiss.

“Because I don’t want to rush things with you Felicity. I really, really like you.” She heard what he said, but she could tell there was something else.

“I really like you too Oliver, a lot.” She finally let go of the counter, her fingers aching and he saw her rub her fingers, returning the circulation. “I thought that was a good thing.”

“It is.” Oliver paused and she saw him turn a soft shade of pink. “It’s just……it’s been awhile for me.”

Felicity’s eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?”

“It’s been over a year since I have been with a woman, or rather had sex.” Oliver admitted.

“Ok. Well it’s kind of like riding a bike, you don’t forget how to do it.” Felicity said and looked at him expectantly. Why was he so hesitant?

Oliver huffed out a laugh. “I know that.”

“Well then what is the problem Oliver because I am sorry, but if all we are going to do is kiss then that is going to be a problem for me, because I hate cold showers and that is exactly where I am headed.” Felicity said. Frustration was very evident in her voice and Oliver smiled at the look on her face. She looked like a kid that had just been told the store was out of candy.

“I just don’t want to rush things between us, ok.?” He took a step forward and slid his arms around her waist.

Felicity’s head fell forward to his chest and she groaned.

“You don’t play fair Prince”, she finally said.

“I just want the time to be right.” He said and lifted her chin with his finger.

Felicity groaned and nodded and then pulled away. “Well then why don’t you come back in an hour and a half and take me to work. I, in the meantime am going to take a very cold, very long shower.”

Oliver laughed and kissed her quickly before he walked to the door. He kissed her once again and she shut the door and locked it, leaning against it with a sigh.

He wanted to take things slow, for the time to be right. That was so very sweet. But Felicity didn’t want slow and sweet. She wanted him.

She was going to take matters into her own hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver had arrived to take Felicity to work and the bar had been busy when they arrived. He settled on a barstool at the end of the bar in a hoodie and jeans and sipped a beer while Felicity got to work. People had noticed him, but it was almost as if they did not believe the Prince would be sitting in a bar drinking a beer, so no one had approached him, which suited him just fine.

However, as he sat sipping his second beer a beautiful young lady saw him sitting by himself and she slid onto the bar stool next to him. Oliver gave her a polite smile and then continued to watch Felicity, so the woman turned to get his attention.

"My name's Amanda, what is yours?" she said and waved for Felicity.

Oliver looked at the woman and deciding not to give her his real name said, "Jonas."

Felicity approached and the woman ordered a martini before she turned back to Oliver. Felicity caught his eye and he shrugged not sure what he should do. 

"So, Jonas, are you here alone?" The woman gave him a sexy smile but before he could respond he heard a voice behind him say, "No, he's not alone, he is with us. And I would advise you to get your skank ass up from that stool and leave."

Oliver turned to see Sara and Nyssa and he gave a sigh of relief. Felicity placed the martini in front of the girl and she looked at Sara and then at Nyssa and then winked at Oliver before she walked away.

"You owe us a beer for saving your man Smoak." Sara said with a grin and then took the seat next to Oliver. Nyssa placed her arm around Oliver's shoulders and glared at the woman that was watching them before she smiled at Felicity.

"What would you do without us Lis?"

Felicity shook her head laughing and walked to the cooler to get them each a beer as they proceeded to question Oliver. He smiled as they asked him his intentions toward Felicity and then told him about how they met her, and he had to admit he was enjoying their company. The ladies were definitely a force to be reckoned with and he could see how Slade had been swept away. Sara was bubbly and vivacious and he found he liked her sense of humor, while Nyssa was the more serious of the two and he found her grounded and intriguing. 

Felicity kept an eye on them as she served her patrons, and it made her smile when she saw her friends and Oliver laughing and having a good time. She knew Sara and Nyssa could be a little overwhelming but Oliver was taking it all in stride and when he caught her eye, he winked at her with a smile.

Sara talked him into doing shots, and soon the trio was laughing as they downed their third shot. 

The bar started to empty out as the evening wore on and Felicity finally had a small break. She walked over to her friends and when Oliver saw her approach, he smiled a lopsided smile and said, "Felicity. I thought you had forgotten I was here." He smiled. "She's so pretty, isn't she pretty?" Sara and Nyssa smiled as they both agreed.

Felicity could tell he was a little tipsy and she gave Sara and Nyssa a stern look.

"What?" Sara said. "The Prince agreed to the shots."

Felicity sighed and walked over to the coffee pot. She still had two hours left of work and she felt like Oliver had enough. She placed a black coffee in front of him and he wrinkled his nose.

"Drink it." she said and moved to take care of a customer that walked into the bar. 

Sara and Nyssa eventually left for the evening and Oliver sipped on his coffee as Felicity handled the few customers that were left. She eventually walked back over to him and grinned.

"So how are you feeling?" 

"Better, thanks." He said and sipped his coffee. "Those two are quite a pair."

Felicity smiled fondly, "Yes they are and they are two of the best friends I have ever had."

"They care about you a lot." he said and took her hand in his over the bar. 

"I care about them too." 

Felicity placed her other hand over his and he said, "It must be nice to have friends that care for you like that."

Felicity could hear something in his tone, something that sounded almost sad and she wondered what it had been like for him growing up. "What about Tommy and Slade? They care about you." 

"Tommy and Slade are good friends. However, Slade is my bodyguard and as much as I love Tommy, he can be a little self-absorbent sometimes." Oliver gave her an intense look for a moment. "Felicity do you remember when I said I wanted to take things slow between us?"

Felicity sighed, "How could I forget?"

"There is a reason for that." Felicity looked around and seeing only a couple of customers, she walked around and sat on the stool next to him.

"My whole life, people have been in my life for two reasons. Either they were paid to be there or they wanted something from me. I figured out pretty early in life that wanting something from me was particularly true for women."

"Is that why you haven't dated anyone in over a year?" she asked.

"Partly. Out of all the women I dated over the years I don't think a single one of them dated me for me. They could never separate the man from the Prince." Felicity noted the look in his eyes and she felt his hands tighten around hers. "When you and I were talking in the library, something in your eyes saw me the man, not the Prince." He tugged her up off the stool and between his legs and his fingers gently stroked her cheek. "So, I don't want to rush things because I don't want to scare you off."

Felicity placed her arms around his neck and smiled, "You’re not going to scare me off Oliver." She glanced around again before she leaned down and kissed him with controlled passion. They were at her work so she couldn't take things further, but she deepened the kiss briefly before she pulled away and moved back behind the bar. Oliver watched her with darkened eyes, and she felt his gaze on her as if his hands were sliding in a caress down her back.

The time to close finally arrived and Felicity closed down the bar, shutting off the lights and Oliver took her hand as he walked her to the car. Felicity took his keys from him and told him she was going to drive due to the shots he had taken. Oliver relinquished the keys and they drove back to her apartment in a comfortable silence.

They walked to her door and Felicity unlocked it and stepped inside before she took his hand and tugged him inside. "Call Slade and tell him you are staying here for the night. I am not letting you drive home." 

Oliver thought for a moment but then decided not to risk driving so he called Slade and let him know that he would be staying with Felicity. He promised to be back at the Palace early the next day and hung up unsure what to do. Felicity walked into the hallway and pulled out a blanket an extra pillow and placed them on the couch. 

"Make yourself at home. I am going to go change clothes." She walked down the hall to her bedroom and changed into a pair of emoji pajama bottoms and a tank top and then piled her hair on top of her head. She made her way barefoot back down the hall and saw Oliver standing exactly where she had left him and she gave him a curious look. 

"Is everything ok?" Oliver glanced at her and felt his breath hitch when he saw her. She looked absolutely adorable. 

"Ummm yes, it's fine." Oliver removed his shoes and set them neatly at the end of the couch before he glanced her way and removed his hoodie, leaving him barefoot in a t-shirt and jeans. Felicity tried not to stare because god the man looked sexy as hell and so she quickly made her way to the kitchen. She needed something to do to distract her but then her thoughts went back to their encounter in the kitchen earlier that day and so she set the coffee pot to start at 7:00 a.m., and walked back out to the living room.

"Well, I am going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning." Their eyes met and Oliver walked slowly around the end of the couch and he stopped in front of her.

"Can I kiss you good night?" His voice was low and sensual and all Felicity could do was nod as their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Oliver's eyes roamed over her from head to toe before his hands gently cupped her face and he leaned down and kissed her. It was a slow, sensual exploratory kiss and Felicity's arms went around his waist as his lips played along hers. He eventually pulled back and said, "Good night Felicity."

Her eyes flickered down to his lips and then she pulled away. She walked in a slight daze back to her room and left her door ajar as she crawled into bed. 

Oliver removed his t-shirt and then stretched his long frame on her couch pulling the blanket over him. His feet hung off the end but he did not care, and he placed an arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling not feeling tired at all.

Felicity tossed and turned in her bed and punched her pillow trying not to imagine Oliver in the living room on her couch. His kiss as innocent as it was had left her body acutely aware of him and she finally flopped onto her back and threw an arm over her eyes. She was wide awake and she wondered for a moment if he was too.

Oliver finally sat up on the couch. He wasn’t going to sleep, not knowing she was just down the hall. He ran his hands through his hair and stood and walked behind the couch to the hallway. He wondered if she was awake and took a step toward her door before, he stopped himself.

He had said he wanted to take things slow, not to rush but since their kiss earlier that day his body had been thrumming with a need of her. He took a step closer to her door and stopped, finally leaning his back against he wall. What was he doing? Should he just throw caution to the wind and knock on her door?

Felicity heard a sound outside her door and her heart started to pound as she looked toward her door. A part of her wanted it to be him, wanted him to knock on her door. She sat up in bed and finally stood and walked to her door, stopping to listen, and she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

She took a deep breath and then opened her door and stopped in the doorway. Oliver had moved to knock and was now standing in front of her shirtless in only his blue jeans. Their eyes locked as their breaths quickened and they both breathed each other’s names at the same time.

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short update but life has been intruding today. Things should be getting back to normal soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

They stared at each other, both their hearts racing, the blood in their veins already on fire and they had not even touched. Oliver's eyes traveled over her and she felt his look as if he was physically touching her. 

"I couldn't sleep", she said softly.

"Neither could I", he whispered as his eyes slid back up to meet hers.

"Is there something that you need?" Felicity asked as she stepped closer. She heard Oliver's breath catch and she stepped closer. "Something that you want?"

"You." It was one word. A simple word. But it made heat course through her veins and before she knew it, they were kissing. They didn't know who moved first, nor did they care and she pulled him into her room, closing the door behind him. Their kiss was needy, and hungry and sloppy, but as they tasted each other the heat within her veins turned to fire and she moaned against his lips. 

"Stay with me Oliver." she whispered against his lips her hands around his neck, their bodies flush from chest to knee.

"I said I was going to take things slow, but god Felicity, I can't stay away from you." His admission whispered across her cheek as he kissed his way down her neck to her ear and she hissed when he nipped her earlobe. Oliver could feel his body responding to the feel of her and he pulled her hips closer. It had been so long since he had been with a woman and when she rolled her hips against his he groaned deep in his chest. 

He turned them quickly and pressed her up against the door and Felicity felt a jolt of heat right between her legs. Their bodies were flush as he slipped a knee between her thighs and their kiss turned heated and soon, he was pulling her shirt up and over her head. His eyes darkened as he looked down at her chest and they both groaned as he pulled her chest flush to his and kissed along her collarbone. He slid his hands down and his fingers played with the elastic of her pants as they both strained to be closer. 

She lifted her leg and placed it high on his and he growled when his hard erection was pressed so close to where he wanted it to be. His hand slid down and held her thigh as he pressed his hips against her causing her to moan. Her hands were everywhere touching every hard ridge, every muscled line and the slipped lower dancing along his stomach and making his abs jump under her touch.

Jesus, he had a beautiful chest and she wanted to touch and lick it until they both were squirming with need. She kissed down his chest and over his pecs and as she let her tongue trail along his skin, she felt him surge his hips against her again. She lowered her leg and using her hands undid his button and zipper before she slipped a hand inside to cup him. His hands immediately braced against the door by her head and when she felt just how hard and long he was she felt a wetness coat her thighs.

Feeling her small hand on him made him close his eyes in pleasure and Felicity lightly stroked him as her other hand went up around his neck. He knew if she continued touching him, he would not last and so he took the waist band of her pants and pushed them down. She stepped out of them and when he looked down and saw her naked below him his control completely vanished. 

He pushed his pants down around his thighs and then picked her up pressing her into the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and when she felt his hard erection pressing against her clit, she started to grind. He kissed her with hot wet kisses and then positioned her hips with his hands as he slowly slid inside of her. God it had been so long since he had been with anyone and the feel of her was almost overwhelming. He kissed and nipped with his teeth and shifted her slightly higher before he lowered her back down and started to thrust his hips. 

Their moans and sighs filled the room, as did the sound of their skin meeting as he moved and Felicity gripped his hair tugging slightly as he buried his face in her neck and started working them toward release. The speed of his movements increased as the sounds of her pleasure ripping from her lips echoed in his ears and soon, he felt her body stiffen as she cried out and came. He felt her release washing over him and he could not hold back; with three hard thrusts he pushed deep and soon his body was releasing inside of her with an intensity that almost made him see stars. 

She held onto him tightly, her legs lowering as she could not keep them up any longer and as his body slowly calmed, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. They both gave a small laugh as they stayed flush against each other and then he pulled back and looked at her.

"That was worth the wait." he whispered and she smiled. 

"Yes, it was." He pulled back and started to pull his pants up but she stopped him.

"Take them off and let's take a shower."

She didn't have to ask him twice.

***

They laid together in her bed a little later, their legs entwined her head on his chest and she softly drew patterns on his chest.

“How does a Prince get a chest like this?” She teased him as she let her fingers linger over every single ridge in his abs.

He chuckled, “I guess I was blessed with some good genes.”

“Uh no. You don’t get abs like this without some work.” She grinned and kissed his pec.

“Tommy and I would work out when we were teenagers so we could get the girls. It was a habit that stuck.” He smiled sheepishly. “Plus, it doesn’t hurt having your own gym.”

She laughed and gently rubbed her foot up and down his calve. “I do five sit ups and I am ready for ice cream.”

“What’s your favorite flavor?” he asked as his fingers played along her arm.

“Mint chocolate chip. Yours?” His touch was causing goose bumps to stand out upon her skin and she snuggled closer.

“Chocolate.” He heard her scoff.

“How boring. Just chocolate? Not chocolate almond or chocolate peanut butter?” she teased.

“Nope, just plain chocolate. The Chef use to serve it to me as a little boy for dessert.” He kissed her forehead.

“So that must mean that chocolate is your favorite milk shake.” She nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

“Yep. Occasionally I will go out of the box and drink a strawberry.” She pulled back and gave him a sly look.

“French fries or tator tots?”, she asked.

“French fries.”, he said.

“Hamburger or hot dog?”, she asked.

“No question, hamburger of course.”

“I’m suddenly starving.” His chest rumbled with laughter as she sat up and stood, grabbing a t-shirt from her drawer, she put it one with some panties and then turned to see him leaning on one arm, his chest deliciously bare, a sheet covering his waist and he was just watching her.

“Well come on. It’s time to raid the fridge.” She walked over and took his hand and tugged him up from the bed. He groaned and then stood and pulled his pants back on and followed her down the hall to the kitchen.

As they emptied the fridge of left-overs he looked across the table at her. She had a smile on her face that rivaled the sun as she told him about the nights, she would watch movies and binge on Chinese food and ice cream, and he realized something.

For the first time in a very long time, he was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity looked in the mirror for the 10th time running a hand through her hair and smoothing down her dress. Today was the dinner with King Robert and she was even more nervous than when she went to the polo tournament. She had gone through every single dress in her closet and had finally settled for a simple sundress in a light blue with a deep v neckline and a tie at the waist, and she paired it with her favorite pair of sandals. She had decided to wear her contacts and she had her hair down, because Oliver told her he liked to run his fingers through it. She smiled as she thought back on their first night together. They had binged on leftovers and then made love again before both fell asleep from exhaustion. They had been together almost every night since then, and Felicity knew he was getting some flak from his father because of it.

She walked into the living room about 10 minutes before Oliver was to arrive and pick her up. He had texted he was on his way and she smiled. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She felt like she was going to need it.

She smiled when she heard a knock at the door and looking through the peephole, she saw Oliver standing there looking more handsome than any man had a right to be. She opened the door and Oliver gave her an appreciative look before he pulled her close and kissed her soundly. 

"I missed you today." he said.

"I missed you too."

"How was work?" 

She had worked earlier in the day and it was actually an easy shift. There had been few customers. "Slow." she said.

He placed his hand at her back as he led her out the door and taking her keys locked her apartment before taking her hand and leading her to the car. She smiled at Slade who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Good Evening Miss Smoak." he said with twinkle in his eye.

"Why good evening Slade." she gave him a wink. As she had spent more time with Oliver, she had gotten to know Slade. She didn't know if she would consider him a friend but they had a nice understanding.

They climbed into the back seat of the car and Oliver pulled her close to his side. "So here are a few things you should know about my Dad. He likes things to be formal, so the dinner will be held at the formal dining table. It will be a three-course meal and something traditional. You should address him as Your Majesty. Also, my father knows we have been spending every evening together so expect some questions."

"Is that all?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, and one more thing." He leaned close and whispered into her ear, "Try to keep your hands off of me during dinner."

Felicity rolled her eyes as he grinned and soon, they were pulling into the gates of the Palace. Felicity sucked in a deep breath as her nerves returned and Oliver leaned close. "You are going to do amazing."

She let out her breath and took Oliver's hand as he climbed from the car and helped her out. They walked into the Palace and she tried to pay attention as they moved down several hallways, through a door and then down another corridor to a large dining room. It had a huge table that sat 24 and Felicity had never seen anything so lavishly decorated. The table was rounded and had deep red cushioned chairs and the stark architecture of the room made the red colors stand out. There was a huge marble fireplace on the back wall with two large mirrors flanking each side and Felicity looked around in awe trying to imagine a young Oliver eating his dinners here.

Felicity saw Princess Helena and an older gentleman standing near the fireplace and Oliver led her over for introductions.

"Princess Helena." He acknowledged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek as Felicity looked at her with a smile. But something was wrong. She saw a look of resignation in Helena's eyes and she looked like she had been crying.

"You remember Felicity." Oliver said, pulling Felicity forward.

Princess Helena nodded and leaned forward and kissed each of Felicity's cheeks. Felicity took her hand and squeezed it and she wanted to ask if Helena was ok, but that would have to wait for later. Oliver was shaking hands with the man standing next to Helena and Felicity quickly surmised it was definitely Helena's father. 

"Felicity, this is Helena's father, the King of Italy. King Bertinelli, I would like to introduce you to Miss Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend." Oliver said the words with a little hesitation but a lot of pride and the King looked at him perplexed, but leaned down and kissed her hand. 

"It is a pleasure Miss Smoak." He glanced at Helena before he turned back to Felicity and she could see a coldness in his eyes. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Oliver smiled, " Since the Garden Party."

Helena caught Felicity's eye and when she saw the look Helena was giving her, she said, "Would you gentlemen excuse us? Helena would you like to go freshen up before dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." Felicity followed behind Helena, as she was not sure where to go, but Helena seemed to know the layout and soon they were ducking into a nearby sitting room.

"Helena what is wrong? Why have you been crying? Felicity took her hands in hers and asked sympathetically. Had she quarreled with her father?

"Felicity, I need you to listen to me carefully. My father just informed me that the reason for this dinner today is that he and King Robert are going to broker a marriage agreement between Oliver and myself."

Felicity looked at her in shock. "What? But I thought that was no longer legal? Oliver told me he has the right to choose who he dates and who he marries."

Helena nodded, "That is basically true. However, they are going to fall on an old rule of Royalty that if the marriage of one Royal to another can benefit either country in both stability and security that it can be sanctioned."

Felicity was growing more confused, "But Italy is not compromised and has a fairly stable economy. That rule would not apply."

"Yes, but my father can spin any story to benefit his needs. He wants this for the business that King Robert can throw to him and nothing more." Helena's eyes teared up again and Felicity squeezed her hands. 

"Look, they cannot make you marry someone if you both are against it. We need to warn Oliver." 

Helena wiped her tears away and said, "I don't know if I can stand up to my father. I have always done what he asked because he seemed so lost after my mother died."

Felicity gripped Helena's shoulders and said softly, "You are stronger than you think. And Oliver and I will be right by your side. And you need to tell your father about your feelings for Tommy. You are not alone Helena."

Helena pulled her into a hug before she pulled back. "So how do we warn Oliver?"

Felicity remembered she had her phone and she sent Oliver a text.

_F:  Your father is brokering a marriage arrangement between you and Helena._

_O: What? How?_

_F:  I don't know but I have talked Helena into declining the arrangement, you must do the same._

_O:  Well of course I will._

_F:   See you in a minute._

Felicity closed her phone and took Helena's hand. "Let's head back to the dining room. We need to get this evening over with." They walked back to the dining room and Felicity felt Helena's hand squeeze hers before she released it and entered the room. King Robert had arrived and the ladies approached the men to greet him.

"Ahhh there are the beautiful ladies now." They heard King Robert say as they approached.

"Your Majesty." Felicity acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head.

"Miss Smoak, what a pleasure to see you again." He took her hand and kissed it before he smiled at Helena. "Princess Helena, it is always a pleasure." He kissed her cheek and then waved his arm toward the table."

"Shall we?" He led them to the table and everyone took a seat. Oliver was to King Robert's right with Felicity by his side and King Bertinelli was to his left with Helena across from Felicity. The waiters started to work as they poured the wine and brought out the first course. It was a traditional European soup and even though she had very little appetite, Felicity picked up her spoon and took a few bites so as not to appear rude.

"So, Felicity you and my son have been seeing a lot of each other lately." King Robert said with a smile. It did not quite reach his eyes.

"I love spending time with your son," she said and felt Oliver clasp her hand beneath the table and pull it to his thigh.

"Yes, I can see that. Which is why what I have to say is so much more difficult." King Robert took a sip of his wine and Felicity felt Oliver stiffen beneath her hand.

"And what would that be Sir?" she asked cautiously.

"King Bertinelli and I have been discussing a merger of our two families. A marriage between Oliver and Helena." He smiled.

Felicity heard Helena gasp and she looked over the table at her as Oliver squeezed her hand. She saw Helena turn betrayed eyes to her father. Even though he had told Helena the plan before the dinner, she still felt hurt that her father would give her hand away as a means to profit.

"Father, with all due respect, I do not love Oliver and he does not love me." She looked at Felicity and seeing something that gave her strength she turned back to her father. "I am in love with Tommy Merlyn."

Oliver looked at his father. "Sir arranged marriages are no longer sanctioned in England. That tradition has been dead a long time. And as far as Helena goes, she is like a sister to me. I will never marry her."

King Richard's face hardened and Felicity looked over as she heard Helena's father. "King Robert, please excuse us for a moment while I speak with my daughter alone." Felicity could see tears on Helena's face and she gave her a look of support before the two disappeared into the hallway. Oliver watched them walk out the door before he turned back to his father.

"Father why are you doing this? Why do you always have to be the King? Can you for once just be my father?" Oliver heard the pleading in his tone but he did not care. This talk had been a long time coming.

"I do care Oliver. But you have to think of what will benefit you when you become King. You have to think of the future."

"I do care Father. I care about this country but I also care about my happiness, and I would think that as my father you would too." Felicity squeezed his hand as he continued. "Since mother died you kept your distance, tended to your duties and only interacted with me when necessary or at Palace events. It hurt but I said nothing. Well I can't sit back and say nothing any longer. This is about MY future, MY happiness. Whom I choose to be with is MY decision and I choose to be with Felicity."

King Robert looked at his son and seeing the hurt and determination in his eyes he sat back in his chair. "Oliver you should know that everything I do, I do because I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Do you know when the last time you came and just sat and talked to me about my life was Dad?" King Robert had the sense to look a little embarrassed.

"It was before Mom died."

King Robert felt the air leave his lungs. Had it really been that long? Did his son really feel like he did not love him?

"Father, I know you want what is best for Europe. You love this country and so do I. But you need to think on this like my father. Not like the King." He paused for a moment.

"I do not love Helena Father." He looked at Felicity and a realization hit him square in the face and knocked his breath away.

"I love Felicity."

 

 

Felicity's dress:

 

 

State Dining Room - Buckingham Palace


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful reader mentioned that a King would be addressed as Your Majesty. So I am going to use this when addressing King Richard going forward and will be changing it throughout the story soon. All mistakes are mine in this so thank you to each of you who read my stories. I could not do this without you.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Princess Helena looked at her father and she could see something in this eyes that, dare she hope, looked a little like remorse. The pain of thinking her father would sell her hand in marriage without her consent had been devastating and so she was done doing as she was told. She was done allowing others to make decisions for her. If nothing else he needed to know that.

"I'm not marrying Oliver father", she said. "I'm not marrying a man I don't love. Not for you, not for Italy, not for anyone."

He looked at her in shock. "How dare you speak to me like that. What has gotten into you? You have an obligation to do what is best for your country for Italy. You need a strong man that will help you rule when I am gone."

"I don't need any man to help me rule father. I can rule on my own. However, I want someone in my life to share my life with, who will love me, who will give me a family. Someone to grow old with."

She stood straighter finally getting the courage to speak her mind for the first time in a long time. "My whole life Dad, I have been your perfect little Princess, doing what you told me to do, minding my manners. I never spoke up or back talked you because I knew you were hurting after mother died. I wanted you to be happy, to see you smile, so I did what made you happy. Well now it is time for me to do what makes ME happy."

King Bertinelli looked at his daughter, seeing hard resolve in her eyes for the first time. It reminded him so much of her mother.

"I am going to tell Tommy how I feel. I don't know what he will say or if he will even care but I can't hide my feelings any longer. And if I am lucky and he chooses me, then that is the path I will take. Not one you have so carefully orchestrated for me."

The King gave her a soft look, and she saw something shift in his demeanor, in his eyes. "You remind me so very much of her." His voice was soft, nostalgic. "Your mother was so strong."

Helena felt tears fill her eyes at the mention of her mother. He never mentioned her anymore. 

"She was my everything Helena. I loved her from the first moment I saw her and when I lost her, all I could think about was protecting what I had left. I want you to have everything darling, and I guess I got blinded to that. I got so caught up in what was best for the country instead of for my daughter."

"Why did you consider it in the first place?" she asked, truly wanting to know.

"I didn't want you to be alone. I wanted you to have someone in your life for when I am no longer around." He placed his hands on her arms and gave her a warm smile. "I love you so much sweetheart."

He removed his hands and stood straight, giving her a look of confidence. "If you say no to this marriage, then I will support you 100%."

She launched herself into his arms and they closed around her in the first hug they had shared in over a year. He closed his eyes feeling his daughter and love overwhelmed him. She was all he had left and he was not going to lose her.

"So, should we go tell King Robert?" She smiled pulling back from him.

"Lead the way my love."

***

Oliver stood up from his chair, staring at his Dad. He pulled Felicity up to stand next to him and put his arm around her waist. 

"Felicity can I have a moment alone with my son?" King Robert gave her a shuttered look, and she nodded. 

"I want her to stay." Oliver said, tightening his grip. "Whatever you have to say to me Father, you can say in front of her."

Felicity placed a hand on his arm to make him look at her. "I think you and your Father need to work this out Oliver. I will just be right outside. I promise." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before she looked at King Robert and walked out into the hallway. 

She saw Helena and her father approaching and Helena had a peaceful expression on her face. She walked over and hugged Felicity and whispered. "Everything is going to be fine."

Oliver watched Felicity walk out the door before he turned back to his father. King Robert placed his hands behind his back and walked around the table to Oliver. 

"Oliver do you remember when you were eight, and you wanted to go to public school with all the other kids? You were adamant that you were just like everyone else, and you didn't understand why you had to be schooled here at the palace." King Robert let out a soft laugh. "You were so determined that your mother and I thought we were going to have to lock you in your room."

He looked up and Oliver could see he was lost in a memory. His eyes were distant and there was a little pain in his features.

“I knew at that moment that you were going to be a strong King. You had a fire and a conviction that rivaled mine. I told your mother that day that I would do whatever I had to do to make sure you were prepared for your responsibility and that you were able to carry it out. That is why I made this alliance son. Having this bond with Italy, will strengthen your reign. Those threats we have been getting on you are from someone who is questioning your right to the throne. Do you get that?”

Oliver sighed, exasperated. “Father not only do I get it, I live it every day. Every single time I have to spend time in that dungeon that is a safe room I get it. Every time I have had to leave a party or event because that threat is present, I get it. Believe it or not I take my responsibility very seriously.” He thought for a moment and changed tactics.

“Do you know why I love Felicity so much? Why after only knowing her a couple of weeks I want to be with her everyday?” Oliver looked at his father, the questions hanging between them, but Oliver did not give him time to answer.

“Because when I am with her, I’m not Prince Oliver Queen; I’m not royalty. I am just a man. I wanted that so much as a child, just to be a normal child but it was never in my future. Now I have a chance for it to be. Yes, I know my responsibilities, what I have in my future, but she allows me to escape that reality for just a little while and keep my sanity.”

King Robert looked at his son. He personally knew the toll that being King could take on you. Shouldn’t his son have an escape? Some way to just be the man he wanted to be in those hours when he was not ruling?

His father looked down and the met his eyes. “Your mother was that for me.” King Robert smiled  a soft smile. "She use to tell me that the King ruled the country, but the man ruled her heart." He sighed. "I miss her every single day."

Oliver looked at his father in surprise. He never thought he would hear him admit that.

“Then listen to me father. Don’t do this. I don’t want to have to walk away from my legacy but if that is the corner you push me into, I will do so without hesitation.” Oliver lifted his chin. He meant every single word.

“Ok.” King Robert looked at his son.

Oliver looked at him unsure of what he meant. "Ok?"

"Ok, I will talk to King Bertinelli when he returns.” Robert looked at his son. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" Oliver said softly, a little nervous about what he was going to ask of him.

Robert walked over and placed his hands on Oliver's shoulders. "That you make sure she is the one. That she is not playing you and if that is true you hold onto her with both hands and don't ever let go." He pulled Oliver into a hug and Oliver felt like that lost eight year old again. It had been so long since his father had shown him any affection.

"I already know the answer to those concerns father. I have no intention of letting her go." Oliver pulled back and looked his father in the eye and as if on cue King Bertinelli, Princess Helena and Felicity walked back into the room. Felicity gave Oliver a curious look and he just gave her a nod of reassurance. She walked over and he put his arm around her waist.

“Your Majesty. I have spoken with my father, and I am sorry. We must decline your offer of marriage.” Helena said confidently.

Felicity smiled at her and then looked at King Robert as he said, “As will we.”

Oliver squeezed her hip and then looked at his father. “I think I am going to take Felicity home.”

King Robert walked over and gave Felicity a look she could not quite decipher, but it was much warmer than before. “Felicity, if you would allow it, I would like to have you back for dinner again. This time just the three of us. I would like to get to know the woman my son loves.”

She smiled softly and nodded. “I would love to your Majesty.”

King Bertinelli walked over and leaned down and kissed Felicity's hand. "We are going to head out as well. It was a pleasure meeting such a beautiful lady." Helena hugged Felicity and then leaned back and looked at her. 

"I am going to tell Tommy about how I feel." She smiled shyly. "Who knows. Maybe we can go on a double date."

Felicity smiled and hugged her again and whispered, "Thank you."

Oliver took her hand and led her out of the room. As they walked down the hall, Oliver had an idea. Felicity noticed that they were not going back the way they had come in and seemed to be moving to the back of the Palace. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Oliver turned left down another corridor and stopped in front of two double doors.

"My wing." Oliver opened one of the doors and Felicity walked in looking around in awe. This was where Oliver had grown up, where he played as a child. She noted the room was a huge sitting area with a fireplace. The two couches that sat facing each other wearing an old but stylish fabric of deep blues. There were huge windows on either side of the fireplace and the curtains that hung there were thick and she was sure when closed, shut out the light.

They walked further into the room and she saw doors on either side. Oliver pointed to the one on the right. "Through that door is my library. I loved to read as a child as a way to escape." He turned and pointed to the door on the left. "Through there is my bedroom suite and bathroom." He looked around almost self-conscious. "I have four other rooms in this hallway that are mine as well, including a gym."

Felicity smiled at the mention of the gym and she walked around, her eyes taking everything in and imagining him here alone.

She turned to him with a sexy smile.

"I think you need to show me the gym."


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver took her hand and led her down the hall and opened the last door on the left. Felicity glanced around at the huge gym which was bigger than most apartment workout rooms and had pretty much every piece of exercise equipment in existence. She noticed a metal apparatus that looked like a giant gun rack with a bar across the bottom, back against the far corner and she walked up and crossed her arms over her chest looking up at it.

"What is this?" she glanced over her shoulder at Oliver.

"It's called a salmon ladder." Oliver walked over to her and casually placed his hand on the bar.

"How does it work?" She was truly curious. She had never seen anything like it.

Oliver grinned, "Are you just trying to get me out of my shirt?"

Felicity gave him a flirty look and then looked back at the ladder. "You do this shirtless?"

Oliver started unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes dark, intense and laser focused right on her. "I guess you will have to see." He shrugged out of his shirt and Felicity felt a familiar warmth surge between her legs when she looked at his chest. It was truly a work of art. "Remember what I told you earlier. Try to keep your hands to yourself."

Oliver toed off his shoes and then walked behind the rack and faced her with his hands on the bar. "Watch and learn beautiful." She watched as he hung from the bar and started to swing his body up into a chin up but when his muscles bunched on the second chin up and he threw his body up using his core to move the bar up to the next set of notches her ovaries went into overdrive. He did this repeatedly until the bar was at the top of the ladder and then started back down and she knew at that moment that him doing the salmon ladder would always be her favorite thing. 

Felicity rubbed her neck and bit her bottom lip as her skin grew warm and her body started to ache. Jesus, that was the sexiest thing she had ever seen and a shirtless Oliver doing it, well that fell into the hot as fuck category. When he got to the bottom of the ladder and let his body drop to the floor, his feet planting with a resounding thud Felicity could not stop herself and before he could move she was plastering him back against the wall, her mouth devouring his with an intense kiss.

He stumbled back but caught his footing and soon they were kissing like they were both starving. Felicity's hands flew over his chest and he slid his hands down her thighs and back up under her dress. She gasped into their kiss when she felt his hand slide between her legs and he kissed down her neck and nipped her shoulder. Her hands quickly worked on his pants undoing the button and then the zipper and she pushed them down as his mouth took hers again. She slid her hand down and gripped him tight and Oliver's hands slipped into her hair as she slowly kissed down his chest. 

"You said I had to keep my hands to myself, but you didn't say anything about my lips." She grinned as she worked her way down and soon her mouth was teasing him. She let her tongue swirl around his tip and she looked up to see him lean his head back with a groan. Her hands held his hips as she took him deeper and she whimpered when she heard him moan. Her mouth on him felt incredible and Oliver was finding it very difficult not to thrust his hips towards her mouth. She slid her lips back up and swirled her tongue over the tip once more before she slid him all way into her mouth. His hands found her hair and his breath was panting as she started to slide her mouth up and down from tip to base. 

"Felicity." He whispered her name looking down on her kneeling before him. Just looking at her like that was enough to make him want to cum right then, but he finally pulled her lips off and dragged her up to kiss her again. Their lips and tongues danced frantically and then he was lifting her.

She pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and saw him looking at her with such intensity she thought she would combust.

“Place your hands on the bar and hold on.” Oliver’s voice was husky and sexy and Felicity lifted her hands and gripped the bar above her tightly. She felt Oliver’s hand reach down and move between their bodies and she tried not to wiggle her hips when she felt him slide her panties to the side. He adjusted his grip and then he was sliding inside of her and she gripped the bar tightly as he stilled.

“Don’t let go.” He gasped.

He held her hips as he started to move and the sounds of her whimpers and moans and his groans of pleasure filled the room. Her dress was bunched up around her waist and he was filling her so deliciously and her body started to tingle and tense as she felt her pleasure build.

“Oliver.” She whimpered his name as he thrust up into her and buried his face in her neck. The feel of his stubble dancing over her skin with each of his movements was the extra sensation that she needed and soon his thrusts were coming faster and deeper as he worked to push her into ecstasy.

He felt her body tighten around him and she released the bar and threw her arms around his neck tightly as she came. The sounds she was making caused slivers of heat to course through him and he thrust a few more times hard before he completely released and came inside of her.

She kept her arms around his neck and she heard him groan as his body shivered and he started to try to get his breathing back under control. She felt him walking as he moved them toward the nearest bench and he sat down, still joined with her, and she straddled his lap.

She pulled back and kissed his cheeks, chin and forehead before she looked into his eyes. “Ok, I am officially a fan of the salmon ladder.” She laughed as she caught her breath and he chuckled.

“Will you stay here with me tonight?” He gently stroked her hair. He wanted her to stay with him, in his bed. This wing only held lonely memories for him. He wanted to make new memories.

“Yes as long as we get to take advantage of the huge shower that I have no doubt is in your bathroom.” He laughed and stood, letting her slide to her feet. He pulled up his pants and did the button and zipper before he grabbed his shirt and then took her hand.

“Come with me.”

Oliver led her back down the hall and into his room and she sighed as he slowly undressed her and himself and then led her to the bathroom. Sure enough the bathroom was bigger than her bedroom and he led her to the glass enclosed shower and turning on the taps made sure the water was comfortably hot before he pulled her inside.

They kissed leisurely as the water slid over them and he took the soap and gently started to wash her body. There was nothing sexual in this touch, it was loving and as she saw the look of almost worship in his eyes she just stood and enjoyed the attention.

She took the soap from him when he was done and did the same to him and as they kissed and touched and just enjoyed each other Oliver felt a sense of peace start to fill his soul. When they were both clean and he could see her eyes fighting to stay open, he turned off the water and dried them both. They climbed into his bed and Felicity noted the softest sheets she had ever felt before he pulled her to his chest and then soon she was asleep.

Oliver laid there looking down on her head, blonde strands dancing over his skin and he hugged her tighter to him. When had she become so important to him? He was finding that having her here felt right. It was exactly where she should be and as he closed his eyes to get some rest he started to see a much better future than he could have ever imagined.

***

Felicity wiped down the bar as she worked a week later. Everything in her life was so right and she smiled when she thought of the evening ahead. She had gotten Helena’s number from Oliver and had been keeping in touch with her since the night of the dinner and she was in town this week and was going to stop by the bar. Little did she know that Felicity had made a point to invite Tommy as well and Felicity prayed that their match-making would pay off.

She placed a beer in front of a customer and moved to make another couple a set of margaritas when she saw someone enter the bar out of the corner of her eye. It was Helena and she looked beautiful. Felicity served the drinks and then put the money into the register as Helena looked around seemingly a little nervous and took a seat on the stool at the bar. Felicity walked around and hugged her and smiled.

“I am so glad you decided to stop by.”

Helene gave her a small smile. “I am glad I did too. This is new for me.”

“You’ve never been to a bar?” Felicity looked at her in surprise, but having found that Oliver did not frequent them much either before meeting her, it wasn’t really a shock.

Helena smiled, “Only once. I had just turned 21. I wanted to see how the other half lived, so to speak.”

“Well welcome to my domain.” Felicity said proudly and then moved behind the bar. “What would you like to drink?”

Helena looked a little lost. “What would you recommend?”

Felicity grinned. “I have just the thing.” She set about making Helena’s drink and then set it in front of her and said, “It’s an apple martini.”

Helena took a tentative sip and then grinned. “That is delicious.”

Felicity winked. “Just make sure and sip it.” She glanced up as the door to the bar opened and a smile split her face when she saw Oliver and Tommy enter. Oliver waved as they took off their coats and then walked up to the bar and Oliver leaned across the bar and gave her a kiss before he turned to Helena.

“Princess Helena, Felicity told me you would be here.” He winked at Felicity as Tommy walked over and kissed Helena on the cheek.

“How is the most beautiful Princess on the continent?” Tommy stood with a smile.

“Tommy Merlyn, what are you doing here?” Helena looked him in surprise and seeing him smile at her put butterflies in her stomach.

“Well Oliver called and said I had an opportunity to have drinks with two beautiful women and I have never been one to turn that down.” He grinned and then looked at Felicity.

“Well hello gorgeous. Can I have a beer?” Felicity reached down and grabbed two from the cooler and removing the caps placed one in front of him and Oliver.

She moved around the bar, interspersing talking with them with her work and after Helena had completed her second apple martini she saw them move away to a booth. She lifted her eyebrow at Oliver and he motioned they were going to talk.

Helena took a deep breath as he looked into Tommy’s gorgeous brown eyes. They were so very warm and she loved the way the sides of his eyes crinkled when he smiled at her.

“So what’s going on Helena? What did you want to talk to me about?” He took a sip of his beer and gave her a curious look.

Helena cleared her throat. She was so very nervous, but she needed to do this and so she spit out, “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Tommy looked at her in surprise as she closed her eyes with mortification. Well that was not exactly how she had wanted that to come out. Tommy was slightly stunned. He had known Helena for a long time, almost as long as he had known Oliver and he had always thought she was a beautiful woman. However, he had never actually thought of asking her on a date and when he saw her move to stand, obviously thinking he was turning her down, he put a hand on her arm.

“Helena, wait.”

“No Tommy, I am sorry. I should not have asked you that.” She was mortified.

Tommy stood up and placed his hands on her arms catching her eye. “Helena, I would love to go out with you.”

Helena thought she was hearing things and she looked up at him, a little bit of hope in her eyes. “Really?”

He laughed. “Yes really. I mean I have always thought you were beautiful but I never even thought of asking you out. Not because I don’t find you attractive, I do. But we have known each other for so long, it never crossed my mind.”

She gave him a tipsy smile; the two martinis were definitely affecting her as she was light weight when it came to drinking.

“I’ve had a crush on you since we were 16.” Tommy again looked at her in surprise and then he smiled a beautiful smile. He could tell she was feeling her drinks and said.

“So why don’t I take you home and then we start over. How about we go to dinner tomorrow night? Are you still going to be in town?”

She nodded and then he said, “Good. I’ll pick you up at 7:00. Now let’s get you back to your hotel.”

They walked over and said goodbye to Oliver and Felicity and Felicity hugged her telling her to call her tomorrow. As they walked out the door Felicity saw Tommy put a protective arm around her and she grinned and turned to Oliver.

“Cupid has done his job.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek before she moved back behind the bar. “So are you going to hang out until we close?”

Oliver smiled, “Of course. I can’t let my girl walk home by herself after dark.”

She gave him a sexy smile, “Are you going to stay the night? She said the words softly so only he could hear her.

“Is that an invitation?” He placed a hand over hers and looked up into her eyes as they danced mischievously.

“An open ended one my Prince.”

“Then I accept.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I am sorry I did not update last night. After #Arrow 7.08, I was just...I don't know what I was. Disheartened, frustrated, angry at how they kept Dinah front and center and we got some Olicity but it was nowhere near as good as the writers could have made it. Anyhoo, here is an update and I really hope you enjoy it.

Helena looked in the mirror at Felicity's apartment after having gone through three different outfits. She had called and asked if she could get ready at Felicity's for her date with Tommy because she was nervous. Felicity had happily agreed and after trying on three different dresses they both had decided that she should wear a red dress that had a rounded neckline and was form fitting down to her knees. Felicity had to admit that Helena looked gorgeous in it and she could not wait to see Tommy's face.

They walked into the living room and Helena gasped as they heard a knock at the door. Felicity opened it with a grin and then opened it wider and stepped out of the way so Tommy could see Helena. He was speechless.

There was several seconds of silence and Felicity finally leaned closer and whispered, "Tommy, shut your mouth, you are drooling."

He snapped his mouth shut and then stuttered, "He......Helena, you look stunning."

She blushed. "Thank you Tommy. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Are you ready to go?" Tommy asked and let out a breath of relief when Helena said yes.

"You guys have fun." Felicity walked them to the door and as they left, Helena mouthed "Thank You", as she walked past. She placed her hand in the crook of Tommy's arm as he led her down to the waiting car and she felt her nervous stomach flutter. She had been in love with Tommy since she was 16 years old and now she was finally going on a date with him. 

He opened her door and helped her inside and as he closed it and walked around to the driver's side he let out a breath he had been holding. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. He was in big trouble.

***

Felicity grinned as she closed the door behind them. Helena had told her she would stop by the bar tonight after her date because she was going to stay with Felicity for the night. She had offered to stay in a hotel but Felicity would not have it and as she walked to her room to get ready for work she realized that she and Helena could be considered friends now and she was enjoying it.

She changed her clothes and gathered her things to head to work. Oliver had promised to stop by and see her later that night. He had been at an opening of a new school and despite all of his duties the ones that involved children was what he loved most. As she stepped outside she suddenly was bombarded with paparazzi snapping pictures and yelling questions at her. She hid her face and ran as fast as she could. Luckily for her the bar was just a couple of blocks away and she hurried inside the back door so they could not follow her inside. What was that about?

Felicity walked into the bar and saw her two best friends sitting, waiting for her. She knew the press would not come in the front door as they had a sign that forbid them entering with their equipment. The owner had told her he had it put up when he was going through a bitter divorce that had made the papers.

"Felicity, it is about time you got here." Nyssa walked over and gave her a hug as did Sara and then they settled on a couple of stools as she moved behind the bar counter. Felicity saw they already had their drinks and so she spoke to the current bartender before he left.

She gave them an incredulous look. "I just got bombarded outside my apartment by paparazzi." She let out a breath and then looked at Sara. Sara gave her an interesting look and Felicity walked over and looked intently at her. "What is that look on your face?"

Sara cleared her throat, and looked at Nyssa. Nyssa nudged her, obviously trying to get her to say something. "Spit it out ladies." Felicity tried to keep the annoyance from her voice, but she did not succeed.

"Have you seen the tabloids today?' Sara asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. You know I don't like reading that stuff." Felicity had glanced at the papers now and again when she stood in line at the grocery store, but she had never been one to buy them or visit their websites for celebrity gossip.

"You might want to see today’s Spoiler Magazine." Sara reached in her back pocket and pulled out a magazine. She threw it on the bar and Felicity almost passed out. There were her and Oliver on the cover in a photo that had been taken at the polo match, and the headline screamed, "Prince Dating Local Bartender".

She looked up at them in shock. "Oh my god."

"The article is actually much better than the title." Nyssa said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, they say how he is dating a "beautiful" bartender and that he seems extremely happy with you." Sara gave her a look that said it wasn't too bad. 

"But why is this coming out now? The polo match was several days ago." Felicity had never been in high society so she didn't understand how all of that worked. 

"I don't know but now that your picture is out there I would figure out a new route to work. Or maybe have Oliver assign you a body guard for when you are out in public." Nyssa said matter of factly.

Felicity scoffed, "What? No way! I don't need a body guard." 

Sara quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well then you are going to have an entourage of press following you everywhere."

Felicity sighed. She needed to talk to Oliver when he got there and find out what was going on and why all of the sudden their picture was in the paper. She knew that dating a Prince meant she would be in the public eye but had not been prepared to see them outside of her house. That was almost unnerving.

Felicity worked throughout the evening, talking to Nyssa and Sara in between customers and she was glad when she saw Oliver walk in the door. However, he seemed frazzled and she could see flashes of light outside the door. They must be camped outside.

"Well if it isn't Prince Charming." Sara teased and grinned. 

Oliver gave Felicity an unsure look and then asked. "How long have they been out there?"

Felicity grimaced. "Since I left my apartment and came to work." 

Oliver sighed, shit! He was hoping they would have a little more time to themselves before they were thrust into the spotlight. He was use to the attention and even knew how to distance himself from the intrusion, but Felicity was different. This was all new to her, and he just prayed it had not scared her off.

"Oliver we need to talk." Felicity gave Sara and Nyssa pointed looks and they moved to a booth nearby. Felicity walked over and kissed him softly before she leaned on the bar facing him. "So did you see this?" She slid the tabloid over in front of him and he hung his head to his chest. 

"No. Look I am sorry about this Felicity and I am sorry that they were waiting outside your door today. They are supposed to wait until the Palace press office contacts them to release photos and such. I will talk to Alice our secretary when I get back and find out what happened." He took her hands in his and looked her over. "They didn't harass you did they?"

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No but I ran to work today. Maybe I should think positive and say they got me to exercise."

Oliver chuckled and then wiggled his eyebrows as they both thought about the salmon ladder and said, "Maybe we need to visit the gym again."

Felicity winked at him and walked to take care of a customer, as Oliver pulled out his phone. He spoke briefly to Slade and then hung up the phone. An hour later he was sipping a beer that Felicity brought him and when he saw her looking at the door, he saw Slade walking in with a young man in tow. They walked over to Oliver and exchanged a few words and when Felicity walked over to see what was going on Oliver said a sentence that made her blood boil.

"Felicity, I want you to meet your new bodyguard, Roy Harper."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is short. I did not have a lot of time to write today but wanted to get you guys an update.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity looked at the young man standing before her and then looked at Oliver in absolute, utter disbelief. Did she really hear that?

"Body guard? On no I don't think so." She moved down the bar cleaning as she went and Oliver walked after her. 

"Felicity you need to do this. I am sorry but as my girlfriend you are not only a target for the paparazzi but also for anyone out there who wants to hurt me." She could hear the sincerity in his voice but there was no way she was going to have a body guard.

"Look Oliver I get that your life is in the lime light and for the most part I am fine with that, but I am not going to have that kid...." Roy protested loudly from the end of the bar. "I am sorry, that MAN follow me around all day, every day."

"Felicity, Roy was personally trained by Slade. You will not even know he is around. He can hang here at the bar when you are working and keep an eye on things and then help you when I am not around with the media." Oliver's voice was sounding more imploring.

"No Oliver. It is not happening." She walked over and started working with a customer and Oliver moved back over to Slade and Roy.

Slade laughed, 'Got yourself a stubborn one there Sir."

Oliver huffed. Yes he did, but he needed to make her understand. He decided at that point to tell her about the threats that had been happening recently. Maybe then she would understand.

Roy stood calmly to the side as they waited for Miss Smoak to return. He was told by Slade that he was needed to watch the woman that the Prince was dating. He had arrived expecting some beautiful barbie doll with little brains and no voice of her own. But Felicity was far from that. Oh she was beautiful, but she had a voice, a strong voice and he found that he liked that. He liked her.

Felicity walked back over to where Oliver, Slade and Roy were waiting. Oliver had an exasperated look on his face and Slade was just grinning. She could tell Oliver was worried and when she approached he turned to her.

"Listen Felicity. I need to tell you something that I think might change your mind. For the past few months I have been getting death threats on a regular weekly basis. In fact, if you recall, one occurred the night we met. They are usually pretty vague and basically say that I am being watched but they never say when they are going to strike. It's like a game to them." He took her hands and pulled her around to him. "When this person see's our picture in the paper you are going to be a target for them. I could not handle it if something happened to you because of me. Please Felicity!" 

She could hear the pleading in his voice and she gave him a look before she sighed and looked at Roy. "Ok, here is the deal. Abercrombie over there can hang out here at the bar on the nights I work and that is it."

Roy glared at her as Slade barked out a laugh so loud it drew the attention of everyone in the bar. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. "Ok, I will accept that for now, but if I get the slightest indication that you are being watched you are getting 24/7 detail. No exceptions!" Felicity nodded and then leaned up and kissed him. 

"Deal."

Oliver turned to Slade and Roy and told them to take a seat and soon she was serving Slade and Oliver a beer and Roy water. He was not allowed to drink on the job and Slade saluted him with his drink before Felicity moved on to help her other customers.

***

Helena and Tommy sat at their table and for the life of him Tommy could not stop staring at her. They had been friends for many years but now he was thinking of her in a completely different light and he did not know what to do with that.

"I haven't had a chance to tell Felicity and Oliver but I am going to be moving to London." Helena took a sip of her wine as, her nerves completely frazzled. Tommy's look was making her stomach do somersaults and she felt a tingle from her head to her toes.

"Wow, are you going to school or....?" 

"My father and I feel it would be good for me to learn the business's he has here. So I will be working with the different companies that he had working here over the next year. He seems to think it will help when I am Queen." She smiled shyly and Tommy placed a hand over hers. Helena felt the warmth through her body.

"Well I am so glad to hear that. Maybe we can go out again. There is the ball coming up at the palace in two weeks. Would you care to be my date?" Tommy felt her touch shoot through him and suddenly he had to ask her out again. The ball had been the perfect excuse.

The waiter chose that time to bring the check and Tommy paid and then escorted her to the car. When they arrived at Felicity's apartment, he walked her to the door, his hand hovering over her lower back. Helena took the extra key that Felicity had given her and unlocked the door before she turned to him. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Tommy."

Tommy stood nervously. What was wrong with him? He had never been nervous with a girl before. Maybe it was because he knew her. The stared at one another, their bodies drifting closer and then he leaned down and kissed her. 

She sighed softly as their lips touched and she shyly placed her hands on his chest. His hands gently cupped her face and he deepened the kiss. When he heard her moan softly, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

"Good night Helena." He took a step back from her with a soft smile.

"Good night Tommy." She smiled and then turned and walked into the apartment closing the door behind her.

He stared at it for a moment before he turned and walked back to his car with a light step.

Their date had gone so well, he was truly looking forward to their next one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but Olicity in the Crossover killed me. The feels were everything.

Tommy walked into the bar with a smile on his face. He saw Oliver, Slade and Roy standing by the bar and Felicity moving around behind it and he made his way over when suddenly something hit him. She had not said yes!

He had asked her to attend the ball with him, and she had never actually said yes. A frown curved his lips and that was when Oliver looked his way. He made his way to the bar and when Felicity saw him, she smiled. "So, how did the date go?"

Tommy looked a little confused, "Good I think."

Oliver, Slade and Roy all looked at him, "You think?" Felicity said.

"Well the date was wonderful and so I asked her out for the ball and......." he gave her a lost look. "She never actually agreed." 

Slade slapped him on the back and asked Felicity to bring Tommy a beer and she grinned when she saw who walked through the door. She walked over to Tommy and said, "Well then you can ask her again."

Tommy looked at her confused and then turned to see Helena standing behind him. She had a shy smile on her face and he almost blushed.

Slade looked at Helena, "Did you come to say yes to the second date?"

She actually did blush and Tommy shoved Slade off of him and then pulled Helena aside. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came down to have a drink and spend some time with Felicity. I didn't realize you were going to be here. But now I am glad you are." She gave him a smile. "I would love to be your date to the ball."

Tommy smiled back at her. "What took you so long to answer?"

"I have always been told to play hard to get, and I was going to let you sweat it out a little, but when I walked in and saw you standing there, I couldn't wait."

Tommy leaned over and kissed her softly. "I am glad you didn't wait."

He took her hand and they walked back over to the bar and Felicity gave them both a drink. The rest of the night was spent laughing and having a good time and Helena was the happiest she had been in a long time.

***

Oliver and Felicity walked home that night hand in hand just enjoying the breeze. She was finding that Slade and Roy were good at keeping a safe distance and she was able to pretend they were walking alone.

She was thrilled about Helena and Tommy and he had offered to give her a ride back to Felicity's apartment. Oliver and Felicity had decided to walk to give them some time alone. Tommy was walking out the door as they approached and he Oliver asked him to wait as he said goodbye to Felicity. They had decided he would go home tonight since Helena was staying with her but planned on seeing each other at the palace the next day.

He kissed her deeply, his arms tight around her waist and then he pulled back and smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow."

She walked up to her door and called out, "Good night Tommy."She walked into find Helena sitting on the couch with a huge smile on her face.

"So, I am assuming the date and ride home went very well." Felicity smiled and took a seat next to her on the couch. 

Helena looked at Felicity with a light in her eyes that Felicity had not seen before. "He is more wonderful than I imagined Felicity. I mean I have always known Tommy as a friend and he has been polite and so sweet. But tonight, he could not take his eyes off of me. He looked at me differently." She smiled shyly, "And the kiss was amazing!"

"So, you are going to the ball with him hu?" 

"Yes, and I want us to shop for our dresses’ together." Helena grinned. She had never had a girlfriend that she could confide in and share things with and she found she was loving it.

"Oh, I don't know Helena. I really don't have the money to be buying expensive...." Felicity started but Helena stopped her.

"Stop right there. We are going to shop for dresses, my treat, and I will not take no for an answer. I mean what is the point of being a Princess if my friends and I cannot take advantage of it." She grinned conspiratorially and Felicity found she could not deny her. She could see how Tommy was enamored with her.

“How about we talk more about it tomorrow?” Felicity stood from the couch. “It is late. The guess room is ready for you.”

Helena hugged her and they both headed to their rooms to get ready for bed. As Felicity laid down, she heard her phone buzz and looking down she saw a text from Oliver.

_O: You asleep?_

_F: No, I was just thinking about you._

_O: Oh, and what were you thinking?_

_F: How handsome you were today. Even when you were being bossy._

_O: Do you know how much your feistiness today turned me on?_

_F: Do tell!_

_O: It was hard not to take you into the stock room and have my way with you._

_F: I do work tomorrow night._

_O: Is that a proposition?_

_F: Are you easy to proposition my Prince?_

_O: When it comes to you, yes._

_F: I wish you were here._

_O: I wish I was there too._

_F: Dream about me?_

_O: Every night._

_F: I love you._

_O: I love you too. Sweet dreams._

Felicity smiled as she set her phone down and snuggled under her covers. She missed Oliver immensely but she was so tired that soon she was sound asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity stood looking in the mirror, turning this way and that. The dress she had on was one the clerk had recommended but something about the dress just did not feel right. It was not what she was looking for and she finally turned and looked at Helena with a humph. Helena had a distasteful look on her face and Roy's nose was crinkled in distaste and Felicity busted out laughing.

"That bad hu?" 

Helena tilted her head, "It's not bad per say just not what I was picturing."

"You look like frumpy barbie." Roy said matter of factly and Felicity gave him a glare. He shrugged and walked over to the side.

Helena walked over to the rack the ladies had set up for them to place the dresses they were trying on. Helena had found hers quickly settling on a midnight blue floor length gown that was stunning with her black hair. It had tapered sleeves; a sweetheart neckline and the back plunged all the way to just above her lower back. The skirt flowed like silk down to her feet and she looked stunning in it, it was perfect.

However, they had no luck with finding Felicity a dress and they were both getting frustrated with the selection. Helena stood and walked around but the dress that Felicity was wearing was just blah. It did nothing for her. 

Helena immediately snapped her fingers and the clerk came running. She had recognized the Princess from the moment they had walked in and she had been falling all over herself to accommodate them. Plus, she kept staring at Felicity as if she should recognize her. Luckily, she had not.

"These dresses just will not do." Helena said, her voice slipping into rich with a side of snob. 

"Well we have a few samples in the back that we have not put out on the floor yet." The clerk mentioned the dresses hoping to appease the Princess. She did not want to miss out on this sale. Helena's dress alone was $15,000 and the commission on that alone was enough to have the clerk groveling.

"Yes, let us see those." The lady hurried off and Felicity looked at Helena with a raised eyebrow. Helena started giggling. 

"I have not had to use that voice in a long time." They both started laughing and soon the lady came back carrying three dresses, but there was one that stood out immediately. Helena walked over and took it from the lady and she smiled. "This is perfect." She walked over to Felicity and grinned. "Go ahead and try this on but this is the one."

Felicity was in awe as she took the dress and walked behind the curtain and took off the other dress. She slipped into the new dress, the feel of the fabric heavy but soft on her skin and walked back out to the mirrors. Helena walked over and zipped it up as Felicity stood staring in the mirror stunned. 

"Perfect!" Helena said with a clap of her hands, but Felicity was speechless. The dress fit like it was made for her. It was a deep ruby red, almost the color of the royal red of the family and it shimmered when she moved, the fabric seeming to be liquid. The dress fit tightly from the bodice all the way to her feet, but what made her gasp was the slit that ran from the bottom of the dress to almost mid-thigh. The sleeves were long and tapered to her wrists and when she turned her back to the mirror tears glistened in her eyes as she glanced behind her. Her back was covered but there was window cutout in the back that showed the lines of her back. The dress was simple and stunning and then Felicity looked at the price tag and her heart dropped. 

She hurried back to her dressing room, and quickly took of the dress mumbling, "I can't afford this."

"Felicity what's wrong?" Helena called out concern in her voice.

Felicity quickly placed the dress carefully on the hanger and the walked out carrying it and placed it on the rack. "I love that dress but it's too much. I cannot afford it."

Helena gave her a look that if it had come from anyone else Felicity would have been pissed, but Helena was her friend, her look said, "Oh that?"

Helena purposefully walked over and grabbed her dress and the red dress off the rack and without saying a word walked to the front counter. "Please charge both of these dresses to my account and have them delivered to this address." She wrote down Felicity's address and then grabbed Felicity's hand and dragged her out of the store speechless, Roy following close behind.

Felicity stopped on the sidewalk and pulled her hand free. "You are not buying me that dress Helena."

"Oh yes I am. It is a gift." Helena smiled proud.

"Nope I won't accept it." Felicity said stubbornly.

Helena's face fell and she walked closer to Felicity. She needed to make her understand something. "Felicity, I am buying that dress and there is not going to be any arguing about it. It is my honor and privilege." She swallowed and Felicity could see such sincerity in her eyes that she paused. "Felicity do you know what it is like to grow up with no friends?" Felicity could not say anything. "Well I do, that was my entire life. Women avoided becoming friends with me because of two reasons, my status and my looks. I have never had a friend before, ever."

"Never?" Felicity said the word softly.

"Never. When I was little, I had to play with the staff because the other kids were too intimidated by my Dad. I would invite kids over but they always had an excuse not to come. And when I got older even though I knew Oliver and Tommy, I never had a girlfriend. Someone I could confide in or just talk to about girl things." She teared up and her voice became husky from her tears. "I was so lonely. And then I met you."

Happiness beamed from her face when she said those words. "You didn't care who I was or about my status. I seem to remember you piping up and introducing yourself when you thought I was hitting on Oliver, almost possessively." She grinned. "I liked you at that moment."

Felicity took her hand in hers. "I am so sorry Helena." Helena knew she was apologizing for her childhood and it made her love Felicity more. 

"You are my best friend Felicity. Please let me do this for you. It is so little in comparison to what you have done for me. What you have given me." Helena looked at her with love and Felicity nodded. 

The girls hugged and Roy walked up next to Felicity as they were about to head to lunch when they heard voices screaming.

 "There she is!!!"

"It is the woman dating the Prince!!"

"Miss Smoak! Can we ask you some questions?"

Felicity, Helena and Roy looked to see a throng of paparazzi running their way and Roy grabbed her hand and took off running. They raced down the street, the media hot on their trail, cameras flashing as questions were flying.

"Who is this man you are with?"

"Are you cheating on the Prince?"

"Does the Prince know you are out with another man?"

Roy wanted to stop and answer their absurd questions but he knew he needed to get the ladies to a safe place first and then contact Oliver. They could release a statement later. He pulled her into a nearby business and slipped the guy a $50 to let them slide out the back door. He got on his phone and called the limo having it meet them in the back alley.

They all slipped into the car and it sped off but when Roy looked at Felicity, she looked stunned. 

He got on the phone and called Oliver. 

***

The car pulled up to the Palace and Oliver sprinted down the stairs to the door. He opened it and helped Helena out before he reached in and took Felicity’s hand. She seemed locked in place. He looked at Roy. “Can you give us a minute? Why don’t you take Helena to my chambers?”

Roy nodded and then took Helena’s elbow as Oliver slid into the seat of the limo next to Felicity and took her hand. By this time, she was crying.

“Felicity?” He said her name softly, gently.

“They thought I was cheating on you with Roy.” The words finally came from her mouth and as her tears fell, she went from sad to angry.

“They accused me of cheating on you with Roy.” She looked at him stunned.

“I know sweetie, Roy told me, that is why we are going to speak to the media with you by my side. I have our people getting it set up now.”

“They don’t even know me. How could they make a judgement like that about me?” She was flabbergasted.

“It is their job. They have been judging me my whole life.” He said the words softly but they caught Felicity’s attention.

He took her face in his hands and he smiled, “I promise by the time this is over they will know that you are off limits and exactly what you mean to me.”

He leaned forward and kissed her softly and she placed her hands on his face, “I would never betray you Oliver. Ever!”

He smiled, “I know.” Those two words were so sure, so matter of fact that she felt her anger drain to be replaced with relief. “Now come on we have some logistics to work out.”

He took her hand and helped her from the limo and into the palace. He walked immediately to the Palace PR office and Felicity looked at him in surprise when he spoke, his tone commanding and hard. “I want every single publication that has pictures of today contacted immediately with a cease and desist to publish those photos and I want them invited to the press conference. I am going to make sure they know that Miss Smoak is off limits and any disrespect thrown at her or written about her will be considered an insult to the me, is that understood?” He spoke to the woman standing before him and she agreed and quickly got to work.

He knew he should have done this sooner.

Today the press would meet Miss Felicity Smoak and they would never forget her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to apologize for being so sporatic on updating this story. For some reason this December has been a busy one for me. For now I will update as I get time, which still will be frequently, just maybe not daily, but please know that as soon as the holidays are over I will be back to my daily updates. I hope you guys enjoy this update and that each of you have a wonderful Holiday with your family. I love each and everyone one of you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver walked over to Felicity who stood wringing her hands, her nerves on edge. They were about to meet with the media and announce their relationship and the thought of being in the public eye scared her a little, no it scared her a lot. She was always the one that sat at the back of the class, wanting to go unnoticed. However, with the mind that she had it had never taken long for the teacher and classmates to notice her, and that is when the teasing began. She had endured it at a young age, as she was always the smartest kid in the classroom. Teachers loved her, but the other kids had ridiculed her, so she had taken to trying to go unnoticed, and it had followed her for most of her life, until now.

Oliver took her hands in his and rubbed them as she looked up at him.

"Everything is going to be ok Felicity. The media is going to love you. They just need to know your boundaries and that I won't stand for them treating you with anything but respect." He pulled her closer and she sighed.

"It's just I am so use to being the girl in the background. The one hardly noticed. Now I am going to be in the spotlight. Everyone is going to know me as the Prince's girlfriend."

Oliver lifted her chin with his finger so her eyes could meet his and he said confidently, unwaveringly, "You will never just be the Prince’s girlfriend." He leaned down and kissed her before he took her hand.

"Let's go." He led her down the hall to the PR office and they waited before walking out to the podium. Felicity fidgeted by his side and he squeezed her hand before he turned to the media, his eyes turning from loving to serious.

"Thank you all for coming today. There are a couple of things I want to address and I felt this was the easiest way to do it. The first is I would like to introduce you to Felicity Smoak." He pulled her hand until she was standing by his side. "I am sure most of you have seen us together quite a bit lately, and we wanted to let you know that Miss Smoak and I are officially dating. With that being said, there was an incident recently where she was accused of cheating on me by certain members of the media. Miss Smoak has recently received security and that is the man that she has been seen with around town. He will be by her side any time I am not." He squeezed her hand again. "From this day forward, I am asking for each of you to treat Miss Smoak with the same respect you would treat any member of the royal family. Any disrespect towards her will be considered disrespect toward me and my family and will not be tolerated. As a thank you for taking time to come today we would like to open the floor up for a few questions."

The media went into a frenzy raising their hands and Oliver called on the first person, who rose and immediately asked.

“Prince Oliver, where did you and Felicity meet?”

Oliver smiled and said, “We met at the Palace Garden Party last month.”

Another raised their hand and Oliver pointed for them to ask their question. “The name Smoak is not a common name. Where is she from?”

Oliver looked at Felicity to see if she wanted to answer, however she seemed content to let him speak and so he turned back with a patient smile. “Miss Smoak moved here from America not too long ago. She was looking for a change and fell in love with our city. So, she decided to stay.”

Another person raised their hand, and he called on them. This went on for another ten minutes before he finally called an end to the questions. He thanked them all and explained that they would be available for more pictures at the ball.  

He pulled Felicity to his side so the media could take some pictures before he took her hand and led her back into the palace. She immediately released his hand and walked over to the window, breathing heavily, and she turned and slid down, sitting against the wall. Oliver could tell she was spiraling, a panic attack not far away and he quickly moved to her side, took her in his arms and pressed her cheek to his chest as he spoke to her softly, gently.

He slowly felt her body relax and when he saw Helena walking toward them, he motioned for her to approach. "Helena will you take Felicity back to my chambers? There is a couple of things I need to handle. I will be there shortly."

He kissed Felicity on the forehead and she gave him a small smile as she walked off with Helena. Oliver made his way to the PR office. He wanted to make sure that they received the first copy of each media's article and he wanted the palace to have final approval before any public copies were released.

***

Felicity followed Helena through the labyrinth of hallways before they arrived at Oliver's chambers. She wanted to ask Helena how she knew the way so well but then she remembered that Helena would play here at times as a child and so she figured she knew the whole palace almost as well as her own.

Helena looked at Felicity with compassion. "That was tough hu?"

Felicity sighed, "Yes. How did you grow up with the media constantly in your life?"

Helena took a seat on the couch as Helena sat across from her. "It wasn't easy. I use to be so shy and anytime they would take pictures or try to ask me questions I would just clam up. My father started having me attend press conferences and soon I just got use to them." 

"But having them constantly write about your personal life. That must get old." Felicity said as she gave Helena a curious look. Helena shrugged her shoulders. 

"You never get used to it. You just get to the point where you are indifferent to it. Because it would not matter if I dated a prince or a pauper, they would find something wrong with the relationship." Helena placed her hand over Felicity's. "I saw your face when that reporter asked you if you were cheating on Oliver. Felicity don't take it personally. You are a great person and as the media gets to know you, they will realize that too. They are going to constantly be trying to stir up a story where there is not one. Don’t let it define your relationship with Oliver."

Felicity nodded, but the thought of Oliver ever thinking she would cheat on him made her angry.

"I can see what you are thinking Felicity. Oliver knows that you would never cheat on him. He loves you."

Felicity was about to respond when Oliver walked in the door. Helena smiled at him and gave Felicity a hug. "I should go." 

She winked at Oliver and then walked out closing the door behind her.

Oliver approached her with a soft smile. "How are you doing?"

He took her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck with the most genuine smile he had seen all day. "I am doing better. Helena helped me gain a little perspective."

Felicity slowly backed him toward the couch and when he sat down, she crawled onto his lap. "As long as you believe in me and know that I love you, I can ignore what the press has to say about me."

Oliver's hands slid up her sides to cup her cheeks. "I will always believe in you."

She leaned down and kissed him softly before she deepened the kiss. She pulled back and whispered against his lips, "Do you have any further duties you need to handle today?"

Oliver kissed her back hungrily, his lips chasing hers. “No. I am all yours.”

“Good because I need you my Prince.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and settled her hips against his and she closed her eyes when she felt him pressing against her sensitive core. She kissed him again, and her hands roamed over his chest. He was still wearing his suit and she needed it to be off. She stood and held out her hand to him. 

"Come with me." she said. He gave her a sexy grin and took her hand as she led him down the hallway to his bedroom.

She helped him remove his suit jacket and then pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants and started to unbutton each button. She kissed his chest as she opened his shirt and then pushed if off of his shoulders her eyes roaming over him hungrily. Her hands down to the buckle of his belt and undid the belt and button before she slid down the zipper. Oliver stepped out of his shoes as she pushed his pants down his legs and soon, he was standing in his boxer briefs and socks. 

He looked at her with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Ummm I think you are a little overdressed Miss Smoak."

She gave him a sexy grin and then slowly started to undress. Oliver's pupils dilated as desire flooded through his veins. He sat on the bed, his eyes not leaving her as she revealed more and more of her skin to him. She was blushed a soft shade of pink and when her nipples were bared to his gaze, their rose-colored hue called to him. He reached over and pulled her between his legs before he took one into his mouth. She moaned as he sucked and licked and then moved to the other breast, the heat of his breath causing shivers along her spine. 

He released her nipple and she glanced down to see his desire evident in the way his erection was pressing against his boxer briefs. She quickly removed the rest of her clothing, finally standing naked before him and he stood and pushed down his boxers and removed his socks before he sat back down. She moved onto his lap hovering over him on her knees as they kissed with a hunger that was causing the wetness between her thighs to ready her body for him. 

She slowly sank down onto him and he groaned deep in his chest as she took him in inch by inch. He gripped her hips when he was fully seated, and the feel of her warm body encasing him almost made him come right there. But then she started to move and all thoughts left his mind. The only thing he thought about was how she felt; how she moved. It was creating a perfect storm of tension that was starting to build inside them both. 

Felicity closed her eyes, her head thrown back as she slowly moved up and down. She was taking her time, savoring every single feel of him, and as their bodies started to move, and he thrust up into her not able to stay still any more. The feeling made her cry out as he pushed up and she pressed down. He was touching spots deep inside of her and his hands gripped her hips tightly as she increased the speed of her movements. She was no longer able to go slow, her body driving her toward the ultimate release and as Oliver felt her body start to tighten around him, he reached between them, his fingers gently squeezing her clit and as he rubbed and stroked her it threw her into orgasm. She cried out his name as she came and her fingers tugged at his hair as he continued to drive up into her before his body shuddered and his release spilled into her. 

They clung to each other as they both collapsed back on the couch spent. Felicity’s body fit perfectly with his and he just held her there, their bodies still joined.

Oliver finally pulled from her and turned onto his side, moving her so that she was cradled against him. They were both tired, and so neither moved from the warmth of the other.

They held each other and eventually fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been several days since the press conference and the ball was just a couple of days away. Oliver was getting nervous because the threats against him had been coming more frequently and some had even included Felicity's name. He had not mentioned them to her because he did not want to worry her but based on the threat they had received earlier today, he knew he could not keep it to himself any longer. He was on his way to meet with Slade and Roy and then he was going to talk to Felicity. 

Oliver walked into the sitting room to find Slade and Roy waiting for him. "Did you make sure that John was in place before leaving Felicity's apartment?" Oliver immediately asked Roy. He had to make sure she was safe before he could concentrate on anything else.

"Yes. I went over the layout with him and made sure he was comfortable before I left." Roy have Oliver a smirk. "Barbie was not too happy about having a new bodyguard."

Oliver glared at Roy for a moment. He knew that Roy and Felicity were growing close from spending so much time together but he still didn't care for the nickname Roy had given her.

Roy quickly straightened up but Slade just grinned. "GQ over here has his hands full with Miss Smoak." Slade teased Roy as Oliver walked over and waved for them to sit down.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you both about the threat that came in this morning." Slade and Roy's faces quickly turned serious at the topic. It was concern that had been making its way through the Palace. The threats were becoming more frequent and more specific and the fact the last one had included Felicity's name had everyone on edge.

Oliver looked at Slade. "Any word yet on where the threat came from?"

"No. Cisco has been working on it night and day since last week and so far, has nothing. From what he can tell the person is very good at covering their tracks."

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through is hair. "Ok. Please tell him to keep on it. We need to know where these threats are coming from.”

Roy cleared his throat, not sure if he should say anything. Oliver gave him a curious look, “What Roy?”

“Well I was just wondering if you have thought of having Felicity help with the search? I mean the woman is mean on a computer.” He looked between Slade and Oliver hoping they would take his suggestion. 

Oliver thought about that for a moment. Felicity had told him she was good with a computer. It might be beneficial to have two people working the problem instead of just one. 

“I don’t know…” Oliver hesitated. “I don’t want to get her any more involved than what she already is now.”

Slade looked at him, “With all due respect Prince, she is already up to her neck involved. She is very independent and I think she is going to be upset if you DON’T let her help.”

Oliver looked between them and he knew they were both right. However, the thought of putting her in any kind of danger made his stomach turn. He would have to talk to her tonight and see what she had to say. 

“I am supposed to see her tonight and my plan was to tell her. I will leave that decision up to her. But if she decides to work on this, I want her living here in the palace where we can keep an eye on her 24/7. Whoever this person is has skills on a computer, and I don’t want them tracking her down.”

Roy and Slade looked at each other, and Oliver sighed exasperated. “What??”

“Well Sir, Felicity already hates having a body guard 24/7. She may not take too kindly to being made to move into the Palace. This place is intimidating to visit, let alone move into.”

Oliver glared at Roy again. Of course, he knew the kid was right. And he would be remiss if he didn’t admit that it irked him that Roy knew her as well as he did. He would almost say he was jealous. But he knew Roy was nothing but professional so he pushed those feelings aside and heard what Roy was saying.

“I know. I will need to approach the subject very delicately.”

Slade gave Oliver a serious look. “What about you? I know you are concerned about Felicity, as you should be, but we also need to be focusing on your safety as well. This person is escalating their threat to YOU. Felicity is just a diversion.”

“I agree. This person is trying to use Felicity to get to you and they may be threatening her hoping that we will be so focused on her safety that we will slack on yours.” Roy said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, my Father wants me to double my security detail, so Slade I am going to leave that in your capable hands. I want them visible but discreet.”

They heard a beep and Slade pulled out his phone, his eyebrow raising when he saw a text from Cisco. “This is Cisco. He is asking if we can come to the computer room.”

They all stood and quickly made their way down the hall to the Palace’s computer room. It housed every security camera for the Palace and when they walked in Cisco made his way quickly over to them, bowing in front of Oliver. “Your Highness, wow. I was not expecting you. I mean I don’t get your Princliness down here that often….” He started to ramble.

“Cisco! Thank you. Now, what have you found out?” Cisco jumped and turned leading them over to the computer monitor he had been sitting at for days. 

“So, I was going back over each and every threat we have received in electronic format. Particularly the last few months. The person is very good at covering their tracks and so I have not been able to back trace the IP address. However, when I was looking at the note received this morning, I noticed something intriguing. I think this note is from someone completely different than the person sending the threats the last few months.”

Oliver looked at Cisco in surprise, “What makes you think that?”

“Well the person who sent the letter this morning said something that made me think they actually know Miss Smoak, and the threats we received before started before you two were dating. I think this person who sent this threat saw the press conference and knows Miss Smoak personally.”

Olive frowned because he didn’t like the thought that someone who knew Felicity might be threatening her and he worried that the press conference might have put her in harm’s way.

“Listen, I am still speculating here and I have a lot to look into on this, so I could be wrong. But something in my gut tells me I am not.” Cisco hated to leave it that way but he still had some leads to follow. 

“Ok, thank you Cisco. I want you to notify me as soon as you get something. I don’t care how small it is.” Oliver said the words firmly and Cisco nodded before he sat back down and got to work.

Oliver turned to Roy, “Listen I am going to head over to Felicity’s house so I will relieve John. You stay here and work with Slade on the security detail.” Roy nodded and Oliver walked out, his stride taking him to the garage. He was going to drive himself to her apartment. He needed some time alone to think over what Cisco had just told him.

Oliver pulled up in front of her apartment and sat in the car for a moment looking up at her window. He could see the light on but no movement and he looked over and saw John sitting in his car a few feet away. He walked over and relieved John for the night before he walked up and knocked on her door.

Felicity opened the door with a smile and she looked so beautiful it made Oliver’s heart almost leap from his chest. He cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss as they moved into the apartment. She shut the door, turning the locks as he walked into the living room. Seeing her face, he knew he needed to talk to her and it could not wait.

Oliver held out his hand to her to come sit by his side. “Hey what is going on?” she asked taking his hand. He pulled her down on the couch beside him. He had a look in his eyes that she could not define, “Is something wrong?”

“We got another threat at the Palace today against me.” Felicity sucked in a breath and she squeezed his hands. 

“What did it say?” She looked at him concerned. He had been honest with her about the threats but he had always spun them as something to keep on their radar but nothing too serious. But his face was different today.

“They mentioned you.” He looked into her eyes and he saw the shock hit her. She tried to pull her hands away but he held them tight.

“They said that if I ascend to the throne that you will end up dead. But Felicity I have been dealing with these threats for months now. I don’t think anything is going to come of them.”

“Do you think this was brought on by the press conference?” She looked at him with concern etched in her features, her blue eyes haunted. 

“We really don’t know too much right now which brings me to the next part. We have our IT guy Cisco trying to trace the emails to see if we can find out who is sending them. So far he’s not having any luck so I wanted to know if you would maybe like to help him?”

“You mean work with him at the Palace?” She was a little stunned he was asking her this, because even though she had mentioned that she was good with computers she didn’t think he was aware of just how good she really was with them.

“But what about my job at the bar?”

Oliver paused, “Well that would be strictly up to you. You could quit that job because the Palace would pay you for your work.” He didn’t want her think he was just saying that because it was her so he said quickly, “We have been trying to find Cisco some help for awhile now, so this would be a legitimate position.”

She gave him a curious look, not sure if she believed that or not. 

“And the last thing for you to consider is that we are going to have to beef up your detail or…” he gave her a sly look. “You could stay the Palace.”

Felicity flew up out of her seat, and looked at him in a panic. Everything was moving so fast, changing. She started wringing her hands and pacing and Oliver could tell it was all too much for her.

“Hey, hey.” He walked over and placed his hands on her arms rubbing lightly, drawing her gaze to his face. “Let’s not talk about this anymore. You take some time and think about what I said and, in the meantime, I just want to enjoy the time we have left tonight.”

He pulled her closer and gave her a soft smile, “Tonight we will do anything you want to do. You name it.”

She looked up at him, her eyes still held a tinge of panic and she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her cheek on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat. 

“Can we just stay in tonight? I just want to be with you.” She said the words softly and he smiled into her hair. He had been secretly hoping she would say that.

“How about we order some take-out and watch a movie?” he held her close as he spoke letting her hear the rumble of his chest.

She said, “That sounds wonderful.” 

He kissed her head and walked into the kitchen to get the take-out menus as she walked over to the window looking out over the dark night. It had shaken her when he said that she had been threatened as well. It brought a memory back up that she had long pushed down. 

Something that had happened in college and as she turned and looked at Oliver as he perused the menus, she prayed to god that her past was not coming back to haunt her.


	19. Chapter 19

**THE BALL**

Felicity looked over at Helena as they both dressed for the evening. Tonight, was the Palace ball and they both wanted to look absolutely perfect for the night. Felicity looked down at the dress that was laid out on the bed, and she fingered the material with a soft smile. She knew her Prince was going to love it. The last few days since Oliver had informed her about the threat, all she had been able to think about was a memory that she had tried to put behind her. Something that had almost changed her life forever and her eyes dimmed slightly. 

Helena turned this way and that as she looked in the mirror. She had picked the blue dress at the store because it made her hair and eyes stand out, and as she added a smoky tint to her eyes they jumped even more. She was hoping to knock Tommy off of his feet tonight. They had been dating for several weeks, now that Helena was living in London. She had procured an apartment near Felicity and when she was not spending time with Felicity, she was constantly with Tommy. She loved the possessive way he would place his hand at her back when they walked, or how he looked at her in the candlelight. They had not slept together but she was hoping that would change tonight.

Her breath caught when she turned and looked at Felicity as she pulled on her red dress. She remembered the dress looking stunning on her at the store but seeing it again made her realize just how perfect the dress was for Felicity. 

Felicity stepped into her red heels and took one more look in the mirror herself before she turned to Helena with a nervous smile.

"Well, how do I look?" Helena walked over and took Felicity's hands. 

"Oliver is going to be tripping over his feet. So, will the press." Helena gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew that Felicity was still struggling with the media attention. They had been more respectful since the press conference but they were still a constant presence and it was just going to take some time to get used to it.

They both walked into the living room and hearing the doorbell, Helena walked over and looked through the peephole. She smiled when she saw Tommy and Oliver standing their looking exceptionally handsome. Helena and Felicity had given them both the color of their dresses and so Tommy had opted for a dark blue bow tie and cumber bun with his tux. However, Oliver was wearing his Irish Guards Uniform with a deep red sash and she opened the door, her eyes finding Tommy's immediately. 

Tommy smiled as the door opened and he literally could not speak when he saw Helena standing there. The deep blue of her dress accentuated her hair and eyes and Tommy's smile faltered slightly as a feeling he had never felt before washed over him. She was breathtaking, and he finally got his feet to move as he walked up and bowed, bringing her hand to his lips, his eyes never once leaving hers. 

"Princess Helena, I literally have no words. You take my breath away." he whispered still trying to get his feelings under control. 

Helena let out a breath and she gave him a once over and said, "You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Merlyn."

Tommy did not let go of her hand and Helena felt the heat from his touch and his look light her blood. 

***

Oliver stepped around Tommy and into the apartment, his eyes searching and finding Felicity and if he were to remember back to this moment, he would remember how she took his breath away. The red dress she was wearing showed her body to perfection and Oliver opened and shut his mouth a few times before he finally just stared.

She seemed to float toward him and when he took her hand and bowed, kissing the back, he let them linger on her skin and Felicity shivered. She loved Oliver no matter what he was wearing but when he wore his guard uniform, she could not take her eyes off of him. He looked strong and dashing and oh so sexy and Felicity felt a blush of warmth spread out from where his lips were touching her skin.

Slade cleared his throat from the porch, "We really should get going your Highness." He had a smirk on his lips as he watched Oliver and Tommy escort the women to the car. Neither one took their eyes off of their lady and when he opened the door for the ladies to slide inside, he grinned as Oliver and Tommy scrambled in after them. Oh, those boys were so smitten.

He hurried around to the driver's side and quickly drove to the Palace. As they neared the gates, he could see the media jockeying for pictures and he pulled in and up to the front door as doormen approached and opened the car doors to let the foursome exit.

Oliver took Felicity’s hand and walked her a few steps up the walkway before he placed his arm around her waist and they turned to pose for the media. The flashing lights were blinding but he was proud as she took it all in stride. He knew they still made her nervous but she was growing more confident each time and as he took her hand to lead her inside, she actually looked up at him with a smile.

Princess Helena and Tommy exited next and as they stood for pictures his arm tightened around her waist. He led her inside and soon they were swept into the large ballroom.

Oliver approached his Father and when King Robert turned and saw them both he took Felicity’s hand and bowed kissing it with a smile.

“Miss Smoak, you look absolutely ravishing.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” She gave him a small curtsy and Oliver grinned. He knew she had been practicing with Helena for the last few days and it warmed his heart that she had worked so hard to learn something so old school.

King Robert turned to Oliver, “After you have mingled with some of our guests, I need to introduce you to a few new dignitaries I invited tonight. They could be very helpful after your ascension.”

Oliver nodded and placed Felicity’s hand on his arm before he walked toward the bar. He hated that he had to play the Prince tonight but it was expected so he decided to enjoy what time he had with Felicity before his Dad whisked him away.

His hand fell to the small of Felicity’s back and he smirked when he felt goose bumps break out over her skin. It always amazed him how responsive she was to his touch and so he let his thumb absently rub her back making her move closer to him.

He ordered himself a whiskey and Felicity a red wine as he turned and looked at her, he leaned down and whispered. “If we wouldn’t be missed, I would take you to my chambers and remove that dress.”

She gave him a coy smile and let her hand slide up his arm and she leaned up and whispered back, “I totally expect that to happen before the night is over my Prince.”

He pulled back and gave her such a look of intense heat that they both let out a sigh of relief when Tommy and Helena approached them.

Tommy glanced around the ballroom, “Can you imagine how much money is in this one room?”

Helena laughed, “Hopefully enough to make plenty of money for the multitude of charities the auction will hopefully help.”

They all made their way to their table as Oliver continued to give Felicity an intense look of heat that was making her feel each and every inch of fabric against her skin. Her skin felt alive.

They sat and soon the auction was underway. Felicity looked around the room as thousands and thousands of dollars were bid on everything from trips to antique pieces of furniture, all donated by the families attending. She loved that the King was using this as a charity event and she was starting to realize just how much her Prince was involved with charities.

When she was not working Oliver had Felicity accompany him to several different charity events and it had been enlightening for her to see him and just how much he truly cared. The people adored him and he in turn walked around with a smile on his face that made him glow.

Felicity reached over and took his hand in hers pulling it to her lap. She loved this man so very much that sometimes it made her catch her breath. When she had moved to London, she never in her wildest imagination thought she would one day meet the man of her dreams and that he would be a Prince. It scared and thrilled her at the same time and as he flexed his hand in hers, holding hers tight, she looked up at him to see him watching her with that quiet intensity.

***

Helena took a sip of her wine as the last of the auctions ended and the music began to play for dancing. People slowly made their way to the floor and Helena looked on in surprise as Tommy stood and held his hand out to her.

“May I have this dance Princess?”

She smiled and placed her napkin on the table as she placed her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet.

He led her to the floor and then pulled her into his arms and Helena felt a small sense of awareness course through her as she felt his hard body moving against her. She was so very nervous but excited. She had never been with a man before, had never really met someone that she wanted to give herself to in that way. That was until she fell in love with Tommy. Yes, she had a crush on him since she was sixteen years old, but as they had started dating it had grown into a love so deep that she knew he was the one.

She placed her arms around his neck and leaned into him as they swayed to the music and when she felt his hand slide over her bare skin she sucked in her breath. Tommy heard the sound in his ear and his body responded immediately to the sound. He tried to control his reaction to her knowing they had a little more time that they had to spend at the ball before they could slip out.

Helena looked up into his warm brown eyes and they had an intense desire shining in them that she knew matched her own. She was feeling a tingling and ache in areas of her body that she had never experienced before and it was making her excitedly uncomfortable.

Tommy leaned down and let his lips skate across her ear and she sucked in a breath again. He didn’t know if he could handle much more so he took her and quickly headed out of the ballroom. Helena looked around confused as Tommy led her down the hall and when he opened a door and saw an empty office inside, he pulled her in and shut the door, quickly pushing her against it and kissing her senseless.

She responded, trying to press closer to him as his hands slid down to her hips and pulled them to him. She gasped as she felt his hard length pressing against her and she broke the kiss.

“What……what’s wrong?” Tommy panted as he looked down at her, his pupils blown.

“I……I…..I am just a little nervous.” She looked down not sure if she could meet his gaze. It was rare for a woman her age to still be a virgin and she was not sure how he would respond.

He lifted her chin with his finger and when she met his gaze he asked tenderly, “Why are you nervous?”

She shifted on her feet and then pulled away from him walking across the room. He watched her with concern and when she turned to him, he could see she was blushing.

“Because I have never been with a man before like that.”

Tommy looked at her in surprise and leaned against the door, his body still vibrating with the need their kiss had ignited. He didn’t know what to say. He knew she had seemed innocent the times they had kissed and so he had taken things slow, but he never imagined that she was this innocent and as much as it scared him, he felt a possessiveness like nothing he had ever felt before.

He could tell she was starting to pull into herself, and so he walked over and took her hands into his and pulled her to him.

“Helena, we don’t ever have to do anything you are not comfortable doing. Have I thought about having sex with you and how amazing that would be? Of course, I have, I mean look at you.” Helena blushed.

“But I don’t want to rush anything. You mean too much to me to rush into something that you might not be ready for.” He gently caressed her cheek and as she looked into his warm brown eyes, so sincere, she knew right then she didn’t want to wait.

She leaned up and kissed him with the most passion she had ever felt before, her tongue slid along his lips and she heard him groan as her hands slid up into his hair deepening the kiss. She pulled back with a gasp and said, “Take me home.”

They both knew at that moment what she meant and she didn’t have to ask a second time. He took her hand and led her down the hall. Neither one cared that they would be missed or that they were leaving without anyone knowing.

The only thing they cared about was being with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is a question for you guys. Are you on board for some Helena/Tommy smut or no? Let me know in the comments below and that will direct how the next chapter goes which I will write and post this afternoon. ::wink::


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, for those that do not care to read the Tommy/Helena smut you can skip down to the middle of this chapter. That is where Oliver and Felicity will pick back up. For those that said yes to the smut, enjoy!

Helena nervously tried to put her key into the lock on her door, but her hands were shaking so bad that she kept missing. Tommy reached forward and placed his hand over hers as he leaned in close to her and then he steadied her hand with his and guided it to the lock. She walked inside and keeping her back to him set her purse down on her couch, not sure what to say or do. She had been so wrapped up in the moment, but on the ride home, her nerves had returned. She still wanted to be with Tommy more than anything in the world, so when he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, she leaned back into him, closing her eyes.

"It's ok Helena. We can take things slow." He kissed her neck and the feeling made Helena start to feel the way she had earlier. Feeling her relax against him, he kissed up behind her ear and she sighed sweetly, the sound filling his senses. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. When she kissed him, everything else seemed to melt away and Tommy let her direct the kiss. It was sweet but intense and as she started to feel more comfortable, their kiss turned heated.

Tommy moved his hands slowly around to her back and gripped the zipper. He started to lower it, making sure to give her plenty of time to stop him. Yet, as the zipper moved lower, she pulled back and looked at him and then let the dress slide down her arms to pool at her feet. She was breathtaking in the dress but out of it, was enough to heat his blood to boiling.

She stood before him, her nerves still at play but seeing the look in his eyes gave her a little confidence and so she stepped forward and started to undo his tie. She continued to keep her eyes locked on him as she removed the tie and then pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. He stood still, letting her set the pace and not reaching out to touch her just yet. 

She started to unbutton his shirt and her eyes moved to his chest as she pushed it down his arms. She let her gaze roam over him, and then leaned forward and kissed his chest. As he felt her lips on him his eyes closed and his hands fisted by his side. She was standing there in a lacy wisp of a bra and panties that did nothing to hide her body from him and the feel of her kissing him was playing with his self-control. 

She moved her lips back up and kissed him again, and Tommy could not stop himself as he picked her up bridal style and walked down the hall toward the bedroom. He wanted things to be perfect for her and when he set her feet back down on the floor, he let his lips ghost over her face and down the side of her neck. 

He felt her tremble as he reached back and unhooked her bra and as it slid down her arms to the floor her uncertainty returned. He was the first man to see her naked, and she wanted to hide herself, but Tommy took her hands in his and kissed her with heated restraint. 

She moaned softly when their skin met and as he backed her toward the bed, she crawled back on it and looked up at him. He slowly undid his pants as he looked at her with her hair spread out around her beautiful face. He removed his pants leaving him in his boxer briefs and then crawled up to her and straddling her legs leaned down and kissed her his tongue sliding in and causing her hips to lift toward him.

She slid her hands down his back and when she felt his hand move up to cup her breast, she arched into him, his kiss stealing her moan. Tommy shifted to her side and moved his hand down letting his fingers dance along the lace edge of her panties. She gasped into his neck as she felt his fingers slip underneath the lace and when they touched the part of her that had been aching all evening, she whimpered in need. 

“Tommy.” She whispered his name she felt his fingers slide along her slit and when he pushed a finger inside of her, she arched in surprise, the feeling foreign but oh so good. 

God she was so very wet and ready for him, but he needed to make absolutely sure every single part of her was ready. He slowly pumped his finger inside of her before he added a second one and when her hips started to move, he leaned up and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and looked down at her face, the pink flush along her cheeks making her even more beautiful.

She gripped his shoulders as her body mimicked the moves that would take place soon and as she felt her body growing wetter at his touch she reached down and started to push at his boxers. She wanted to feel him. He slowly slid his fingers out and placed them on his lips as he looked into her eyes and tasted her for the first time. The growl of approval from his chest made her chest start to heave and he removed his boxers letting her see him fully for the first time. Her eyes slid down his chest and seeing his erection, her eyes widened for a moment as she grew unsure.

He pulled her panties slowly down her legs and then moved back up kissing along her inner thigh. Her hips arched toward him and when he settled between her thighs and started to lick, she gasped aloud grabbing the bedspread in her fists.

He let his tongue play with her clit as he slid a finger back inside of her, getting her ready and as his other hand reached up and gently pinched her nipple she detonated. The sound of her orgasm filled the room, and he held her hips drinking her in before he moved back up her chest. She looked at him in wonder, as her body turned ridiculously sensitive. 

“That was amazing.” She whispered and Tommy grinned. “We are not done yet.”

He settled his hips between her thighs and she could feel him rock hard pressing against her entrance, her body so very sensitive that it made her shift her hips. 

“Do you have any condoms?” he prayed she did.

She pointed to the side table and when he saw she had a brand-new box of condoms there, he looked at her with surprise. She bit her lip and he leaned down and kissed her again before he rolled the condom on “I am going to go slow, but you let me know if it is too much.” She nodded as he leaned up and kissed her deeply as his hands fell to her hips and he lined up and slowly started to push inside of her. 

The fullness she was feeling was almost overwhelming and Tommy stopped for a moment and looked down at her with tenderness in his eyes. “This might hurt a little but I promise that will go away.”

She nodded, the sensations too much to let her say anything and he pushed all the way inside of her. He paused as he felt her body tense and she cried out, and he stayed still, letting her body adjust to him as he kissed along her brow and down her cheek. The pain had been brief but intense and she held onto him tightly as she waited for the feeling to subside.

He could feel her body slowly starting to relax and he moved his hips a little, a moan escaping their kiss. She moved her hips against him encouraging him and soon he was thrusting slowly. The sensitivity of her body and the feeling of him inside of her was slowly starting to pushed her towards another orgasm. He felt so good and she let her hands slide down to his lower back her nails lightly raking his skin. He buried his face in her neck trying to maintain control and not go too fast, but when she pulled her knees up and braced his hips, he could not stop himself and he starting thrusting faster. Their passion took control and soon he was pushing harder and deeper and when he felt her body clench around him and she cried out with pleasure, he thrust harder and quicker and soon he released into the condom his with a groan of pleasure. 

She held onto him tightly as they both gently shook, and she kissed his cheek and along his jaw as he started to come down.

He pulled out and smiled at her before he removed the condom and then walked to the bathroom to throw it away. She watched, her lids heavy, her body feeling deliciously sore as he walked back with a wet cloth and gently cleaned her up.

He placed the washcloth on the side table and climbed under the covers, taking her with him. He snuggled her back against him and kissed her shoulder.

“Are you ok?” he asked as she settled against his chest.

“I have never felt better.” She smiled and she turned and looked up at him with an adoring smile.

“I love you Tommy.” She said the words shyly not sure how he would respond but when leaned down and kissed her lips she knew right then that they were going to be ok.

“I love you too Helena.”

They soon fell to sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her hand over his heart.

***

Oliver and Felicity glided around the dance floor, their eyes locked only on each other. She could see bulbs flashing as they dance but she didn’t care. Being in his arms was where she had wanted to be all evening long and now that she was there, nothing was going to spoil it. Until it did.

Oliver heard a flurry of activity and saw Slade and Roy making their way quickly to his side, and when he pulled away and Slade whispered in his ear, she knew something was wrong. 

Oliver took her hand and led her out of the ballroom, and down the hall and he followed Slade and Roy into a nearby door that if you did not know was there, you would never see it. As he walked into the safe room, Oliver nodded to Slade and Slade shut them inside before he and Roy hurried down the hall. 

There had been another threat but this time it had been very specific towards Felicity and Oliver was not taking any chances.

“Oliver what is going on? Was there another threat?” Oliver walked over and solemnly took her hands and sat her down on the couch.

“Yes. This is my safe room and Slade felt it was a good idea for us to come here until they could clear the Palace.” He sighed. “Since I know you are going to ask, I will tell you. The threat said that you owed him for ruining his life and he was coming for you.”

She frowned and then her eyes grew wide. No, it couldn’t be. She looked at Oliver and he could see the panic in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry Felicity, I am not going to let anything happen to you. This Palace is like a fortress and tonight you are staying here with me, no excuses.”

She stood and walked across the room. It was filled with electronics of all kinds and the wall were titanium, thick enough to withstand a blast or fire if needed. She turned and when Oliver saw the pain in her eyes he walked over concerned. 

“Felicity what is wrong?” He could tell something was bothering her and she swallowed and then looked up at him.

“Oliver, I need to tell you something. It is something I thought I had left behind long ago, but after what you just told me.” She paused and he waited, but she could see he was impatient. 

“Maybe you should sit down for this.” She walked back over to the couch not able to look him in the eye and as he sat down, he took her hands again in his and kissed them.

“Felicity you know you can tell me anything right? Nothing you say is going to change how I feel about you.” He wanted to reassure her, to let her know he loved her no matter what she had to say.

“Oliver, I know who is making the threats against me. Against us.” She looked at him and she could see the surprise on his face.

“His name is Ray Palmer and he was my professor in college.” She took a deep breath and then continued. “I was taking a computer science class from him and was the smartest person in the class. He noticed and took a liking to me. He started singling me out for projects and because I didn’t have much experience, I fell for him.”

Oliver held her hands as he listened and when she got to the next part he almost exploded.

“He convinced me to move in with him after we had been seeing each other for a couple of months, and even went so far as to quit his job at the university so we wouldn’t be breaking the rules. I had been living with him for about three weeks when he hit me for the first time.”

Oliver stood and started to pace, the rage he was feeling something new and as his fists clenched, he placed a palm against the wall trying to control his anger. 

He didn’t want to hear anymore. The thought of someone laying a finger on her was making him shake with rage, but he had to hear more. He had to know the whole story so they could figure out what to do next.

“Go on.” He gritted the two words out, his jaw clenched.

“I was shocked. He had never been aggressive toward me, and he eventually convinced me that it had been a onetime thing, that he was under stress and it would not happen again. Until it did.”

“The next time he hit me he gave me a black eye and when my friend Caitlyn saw it, she had me go to the police. I filed a police report and stayed with her for a few days. When I finally agreed to talk to him, he told me was getting counseling and that he had his anger issues under control. I was stupid and made the mistake of going back again and things were ok for a couple of months. And then he put me in the hospital.”

Oliver punched the wall as the rage inside of him took over. Felicity flinched when she heard his fist hit the metal and she wrapped her arms around herself. Oliver turned and when he saw her looking so lost and scared, he took a deep breath. He had to control his temper for her. It was hard for him to equate the confident, sassy woman he knew with the woman that had been abused.

He walked over and just sat next to her. He wanted to touch her, to take her in his arms but he could tell that this was not the right time.

“I left him and filed a restraining order against him. The school that he was working for found out and they fired him. He started sending me letters threatening that I had taken his life away from him and he would take mine. That is why I ended up moving here to London. I needed to get away. I wanted a fresh start.”

Oliver was finally able to put two and two together. The sleaze must have seen her in the tabloids and tracked her down.

He had to talk to Slade. He called him on the phone and as they waited for him and Roy to return, he finally took her trembling body in his arms and hugged her tight.

“Don’t worry Felicity. That bastard is never going to hurt you again.” His eyes turned deadly, and cold. 

“Ever.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday. I wanted to do a quick update on this story. So I hope you enjoy it.

Slade looked at Prince Oliver and Felicity as she told him the story of her Professor. Just the idea that someone would raise a hand to her made his blood boil and he could tell Prince Oliver was just as angry. Slade pulled Oliver to the side.

"I think now would be a good time for Felicity to help Cisco. She knows this Ray guy better than anyone and her skills on the computer could help us track him." Oliver placed his hands on his hips and lowered his head. He hated the thought of Felicity having to track the man who hurt her but he knew Slade was right. She was the only one who knew him and she would be their best bet for catching him. He walked over to Felicity and took her hands.

"Felicity. How would you feel about helping Cisco starting today? Slade suggested you know this guy better than anyone and he is right. You might be just the person to help us catch him." Felicity could tell he was hesitant to ask her to help, so she placed a reassuring hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile. 

"If it will get us out of this room, I am more than happy to help." She wiggled her fingers. "Plus, it will give me a chance to get back into computers again."

Oliver gave her a soft kiss before he turned to Slade, "Slade I want someone outside the computer room door at all times, do you understand?" Oliver knew it was overkill, especially since they were in the Palace but he did not care. Slade nodded and took off down the hall as Oliver took Felicity's hand and led her to the computer room. Cisco turned with a huge smile when he saw them walk into the room.

"My new partner in crime has arrived." He smiled at Felicity. Prince Oliver had him set up a completely new system for her last week and he motioned her in that direction. "Here is your station Miss Smoak."

"Please call me Felicity." 

She walked over and smiled as she let her hands gently glide over the keyboard. The computer was the best on the market and she could not wait to dive into it. She turned to Oliver and leaned up giving him an excited smile. "Well I guess I will see you for dinner."

"Ok. I am going to send Roy to get some things from your apartment for you."

She handed him her keys and then kissed him quickly before she turned and took a seat. Turning on the system it was only a few moments before her fingers began to fly. 

Cisco watched in fascination and he gleefully rubbed his hands together. "We are going to do so much damage." 

Oliver gave him a funny look before he kissed Felicity on the head and left to go find Slade. He nodded to the security guard outside the door and then walked toward the security wing. He quickly found Roy and then sent him on his way before he walked over to where Slade was talking with the rest of the security team. 

***

Felicity sighed in frustrated two hours later. She had been working non-stop and had come up with nothing. She had traced the IP address of the email but it led to a dead end. She knew Ray was smart and so she stood and stretched realizing that she and Cisco were going to have to bring their A game if they were going to find him. His computer expertise was a match for her own so she needed to think of a different approach.

Cisco turned to her with a sigh, “This guy is good at covering his tracks. Slade said he was your Professor in college.”

“Yes, he taught my computer science class.” She sat down next to him as she remembered. “He was one of the smartest men I ever met.”

“But he hurt you.” Cisco said the words softly, knowing the memories had to be painful.

“Yes, he did. I told myself I would never let another man hurt me like that again.” He could see the pain in her eyes and behind that the worry that she was trying so very hard not to show.

Cisco stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We are going to track this guy down. He may be smart, but there is no way he is going to outsmart the two of us working together.” He smiled to lighten the moment. “Our brains are going to kick some ass.”

They turned as they heard the door open and Prince Oliver walked into the room. “How is it going?”

Felicity stood as he approached and grimaced, “No luck so far. Ray is smart. He is not going to make this easy.”

“Well I have all the faith that you will figure this out.” He kissed her softly. “You want a break? I had some finger foods sent to the sitting room.”

“Sounds good.” Felicity smiled at him.

“Cisco, you take a break as well.”  Cisco grinned and headed out of the room.

“How are you and Cisco getting a long?”

Oliver led her into the sitting room and they both settled on the couch as Felicity reached for a finger sandwich. Her stomach had been grumbling for the past hour.

“Very well. I enjoy working with him. He is so smart. He talks my language." She laughed at the look on Oliver's face at her words.

Felicity grinned at him as she finished her sandwich and climbed onto his lap, "Is my Prince feeling a little jealous?"

"No. Of course not." Oliver's arms slid around her waist but his words rang false. 

"Good because I only have eyes for a certain blue-eyed Prince that makes me swoon when he does the salmon ladder." He laughed as he kissed her and held her close to him.

They finished their food and soon it was time for Felicity to get back to work. She had some ideas on how to track Ray's email and as she sat down and discussed them with Cisco, he agreed with her logic and they both got to work.

***

Cisco looked at his screen a few hours later. He thought for a moment he was seeing things but then he looked again and knew he was correct. Felicity’s idea had worked but she was not going to like what he had to tell her.

“Felicity I think I found something.” He looked at her with quiet concern and as she scooted her chair over and looked at his screen, he saw her face turn white as a sheet.

Cisco looked at the screen and then back at her. “We need to let Prince Oliver and Slade know what we found.”

Felicity continued to look lost for a moment and then she nodded, “Yes, of course.”

Cisco got on the phone and called Slade and as they waited for him and the Prince to show up Felicity stood and paced. How could she have not known he was that close?

Prince Oliver and Slade arrived a few moments later and when Oliver saw the look on her face his turned stern. “Cisco, what did you find?”

“Well after Felicity and I spoke earlier, we decided that if Ray was going to hide his location that he might not be hiding at all. He’s smart. So, when I back traced the email this time Felicity had me add a protocol that included all locations within a 2-mile radius of where she lives and works.” He stopped and sighed as he looked. Felicity.  “I was able to trace his location to the bar where she works. He sent the email from the bar.”

Slade looked at him confused as anger coursed through Oliver’s veins.

“The bar? Are you sure? How could that possibly be?”

Cisco looked at Slade, “He basically took his lap top into the bar and sent the email. He somehow knows she is working there.””

“Ok, that could be because of the media attention, but how would he slip in without her seeing him? I mean it’s not like the bar is that big.” Slade looked at Felicity.

“Well I was thinking about that and I know there has been a guy that has come by a few times with his laptop. He usually sits in a booth at the back and so the waitress handles his orders. I have never paid enough attention to him to see his face.”

Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t like the fact that he has been that close and we didn’t even know it.” Oliver pulled Slade to the side and whispered to him before he walked back over to Cisco and Felicity. They watched as Slade hurried out of the room and Oliver took Felicity’s hand.

“Why don’t you call it a night Cisco. Thank you.” He gave Cisco a grateful smile.

“Come on Felicity. Dinner is ready, and you are staying with me tonight.”

Felicity still felt a little numb as Oliver led her down the hall. How could she have been so very careless? She had always been hyper vigilant after what happened with Ray but when she moved to London, she had let that vigilance slip. Now he knew exactly where she worked and more than likely where she lived.

The fact that he had been so close to her sent a shiver of unease down her spine, and as she followed Oliver into the dining room, she felt the unease of the woman she had been before.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver kept looking at Felicity out of the corner of his eye. He noticed how quiet she had become and knowing everything she had learned over the past few hours, he was not surprised. Ray had been brutal to her and the thought of him being close to her again without anyone knowing still made absolute rage flow through him. The thought of her in pain or scared was something that made his stomach turn and he placed his hand gently on her knee, just wanting her to know he was there, by her side. 

She jumped slightly when she felt Oliver touch her knee and the look he gave her was a mixture of compassion and hurt. He knew she was not flinching because of him. She was flinching because the memories of Ray and what he had done to her were swarming back into her mind. She felt Oliver start to pull his hand away and she grabbed it holding on tightly as they continued to eat in silence. Her appetite had left her earlier, so she just picked at her food, biding her time until they could leave and go back to his chambers. 

Oliver squeezed her hand in comfort as he noticed she was not eating. He wanted to tell her to eat something; to take care of her any way he could, but he also knew that the feelings she was fighting were something he could do nothing about. He stood and pulled her to her feet, knowing she did not want to be there, and he let the servants know they were done before he took her hand and led her to his chambers. He opened the door and she walked in and walked over to one of the large windows. She looked out over the grounds, hugging her arms around her as she dealt with the memories flooding her mind. 

She tensed as she felt Oliver walk up behind her, but when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest, her muscles relaxed and she leaned into him. He was quietly offering her his strength and love and she drew from it before she started to talk. 

"All of this talk about Ray is bringing back the feelings of helplessness and loss of control that I felt. When he put me in the hospital, I was humiliated. I thought I was so stupid because I had believed his lies. I had believed that he had changed."

Oliver listened as she leaned back against him, her eyes distant as they looked out the window. "I told myself as I lay in the hospital that I would never allow anyone to make me feel those feelings again. Ever. Now here he is bringing them back to the surface. I feel like he is in control again, pulling the strings."

Oliver could feel her shaking and he held her tighter, not speaking, just listening. "I am not the same woman I was then Oliver. I know I am stronger. So why is it that he can bring those feelings back to the surface?" She asked the question quietly, but earnestly.

"I wish I knew Felicity. But I want you to know that I love you. You are not alone this time, and no matter what happens, I will always love you."

She turned in his arms and placing her arms around his neck she kissed him softly, ever so sweetly. "Will you promise me something Oliver?"

"Anything." 

"Promise me that you will tell me everything. That you will keep me in the loop during this whole thing." Oliver sighed but he nodded his head. "And you will let me have a moment with Ray when he is eventually caught.” She looked steadily into his eyes and Oliver felt an immediate no come to his lips. But as she looked at him and he saw the look on her face, he knew in that moment that for her to let those feelings go, she needed closure.

He cupped her face with his hands and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before he pulled back and looked at her. “I will give you a moment with him Felicity, but I will be by your side. I am not going to let you do this alone.”

She looked at him for a moment and finally agreed. She could concede to that and he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck as they both clung to each other.

***

Slade walked into the bar and looked around. He did not see anyone suspicious but recognized Sara and Nyssa and approached them with a nod of recognition.

“Well aren’t you ladies a sight for sore eyes.” He smiled as they looked at him and rolled their eyes.

“Slade Wilson, you handsome devil, what are you doing here? Felicity is not working tonight.” He gave Sara and Nyssa a hug and then lifted his hand to order a beer. He was going to hang out a little while to see if Ray showed up this evening so seeing these two delightful ladies was welcome company.

Sara glanced around the bar. “So where is that handsome Prince you protect?”

“He’s at the Palace with Felicity. I thought I would come out and have a drink before calling it a night.”

Nyssa gave him a curious look. “You seem a little tense. Is everything ok?”

These two ladies were astute and Slade decided that having three sets of eyes was better than one so he proceeded to tell them about Ray hanging around the bar. He saw anger fill their eyes as Felicity had told them about Ray one evening when she had a little too much to drink. It made them furious to think that he was stalking her and Sara leaned in close to Slade.

“You had better hope you find that bastard first because if I lay eyes on him, he’s going to wish he had stayed in the States.” Slade looked at them both with admiration and laughed.

“Oh, trust me Sara, he is going to wish that anyway once Prince Oliver gets a hold of him.”

Nyssa gave him a serious look. “How can we help?”

“Just keep your eyes and ears open. Felicity said there has been a man that has come in a few times with a lap top. He usually sits in a booth at the back. We think that might be him.”

He took a sip of his beer and glanced around the room. They all tensed when they heard the bar door open, but when a young couple walked in Sara took a sip of her beer and turned to Slade.

“So, Mr. Wilson. Why is a handsome bruiser like you hanging with us instead of passing the time with a beautiful woman? You losing your touch?”

Slade glanced around the room and smiled, “Why spend the evening with one beautiful lady when I can spend time with two?”

Nyssa nudged his shoulder, “Bad line there Wilson. No wonder you are hanging with us.”

They all laughed and as the evening passed he realized that Ray was not going to show. It was growing late so he paid their tab and wished them a good night before heading back to the Palace. Based on the evening he had a feeling that Ray only showed on nights that Felicity actually worked and he knew he was going to have to propose something to the Prince that he was not going to like.

Slade made his way to his room with a heaviness in his chest. He didn't like the idea that was forming in his mind but he knew at this point they really did not have a choice. If they wanted to draw Ray out then they needed to give him something or someone that would make him show himself.

Felicity was going to have to go back to work at the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver woke the next morning and gently kissed Felicity's shoulder, her body curled into him, his arm around her waist. Every morning that he woke up and she was by his side was something that he cherished and most mornings he would lay there, holding her close, just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful that his chest would tighten and the love he had for her would flood his senses.

He let his fingers gently stroke her cheek, in the spot where she said Ray had hit her first. The thought of a bruise marring her beautiful skin making his jaw tighten. His hand slid down and along her arm, the bone that Ray had broken there making Oliver's free hand clench into a fist. His hand slid down along her stomach and the thought of Ray kicking her there made him sick to his stomach. She had been hesitant at first to tell him everything that had happened with Ray, but when she realized that Oliver was asking out of love, she had finally told him and it had made the rage inside of him flourish.

He felt her stir as his fingers tickled along her skin and she moaned and turned in his arms, her hands sliding up his chest and around his neck.

He went to pull his hand back and she grabbed his wrist and held his hand, "Don't stop there my Prince."

He tried to let go of the anger that had settled in his chest and soon his love for her took over. He pressed kisses to her neck as she guided his hand down and soon his fingers were nestled between her thighs.

She felt warm and wet and so very inviting and she buried her face in his neck as he gently stroked her, the feel of her making is body grow hard. The sound of a whimper escaped her lips as her hips moved against his hand and she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply as her leg slid up to his hip.

Oliver moaned as he slid a finger inside of her and when she grabbed his hip and shifted, he quickly moved between her thighs. She opened beautifully to him and he slid in a second finger as her chest arched and her lips parted. 

He whispered her name as he pumped his fingers inside of her, the friction making her wiggle beneath him. He could feel her body tensing, her moans growing louder and he knew she was close to climaxing so he kissed her sucking her tongue into his mouth and when he kissed down her neck and gently bit her neck, she exploded below him. He felt her grin against his neck as her body shuddered and started to come back down and he kissed her softly before sliding inside of her.

He moved lowly, languidly as she kissed his cheek and neck, her body sensitive from her climax. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close moving with him in a slow rock that was making moans and whimpers escape her again.

“Oliver.” She whispered his name against his lips and he kept his pace slow and deep. His hand slid down and gripped her thigh holding her leg against him as they both started to move against each other quicker. His body was rubbing her clit as he moved faster and the sensation was making her body start to tremble. 

Her hands moved up over the muscles of his back and into his hair and when she thrust her hips up to meet his, the movement caused him to go deep with a guttural groan.

She squeezed him tightly driving him toward his climax as her body slid and moved along his with each thrust. He grabbed her hands and slid them above her head holding them to the pillow as his thrusts grew quicker and harder and she could tell he was close. 

He buried his face against her shoulder as he drove them both closer and closer to completion and when he reached down and touched her clit, her body already extremely sensitive, she flew into an orgasm so hard that she screamed causing him to release inside of her. 

Their bodies moved together through their release and as they slowly came back down to reality, he looked down at her with tender affection.

“Good Morning my Prince.” 

Oliver laughed and collapsed on top of her before he pulled from her and moved to his side holding her close.

He was about to kiss her when they heard a knock at the door and Oliver gave her a peck on the mouth before he stood and grabbed his sweats and walked to the door. 

She heard him talking to Slade and then a few moments later he walked back into the room with a determined look on his face.

“Slade and Roy need to talk to us both.” She scrambled from the covers and pulled on her panties and grabbing one of his shirts pulled it over her head before she slipped on a pair of shorts.

They both entered the sitting room of Oliver’s suite to see Slade pacing by the couch and Roy standing nearby. Something was on Slade’s mind and when he turned and looked Oliver, he knew that he was not going to like what he was about to say.

“Good Morning Miss Smoak.” He acknowledged her before he sat down with his forearms on his knees and looked at Oliver. Roy walked over and stood by Slade crossing his arms over his chest.

“So, I went to the bar last night as you asked and stayed until about midnight. I did not see Palmer at all last night.” Slade sighed and continued. “I think he knows Felicity’s scheduled because based on what the waitress was able to tell me he only comes to the bar on the nights she is working.”

Oliver frowned. “But how would he know that? He would have to have access to her schedule.”

Felicity looked at him with surprise, “Well our schedule is electronic. It is all kept through the register. We clock in and out on the register which is connected to WIFI.”

Slade paused before he said the part, he knew the Prince was not going to like. “I think if we are going to catch this guy that Felicity is going to need to go back to work.”

Oliver’s response was immediate, “No.”

“Sir I understand your concern…..” 

“I said no.” He gave Slade a hard look and Felicity immediately stood and placed a and on Slade’s arm. She glanced at Roy and then back to Slade.

“Can you guys give us a minute?” She looked at them apologetically, and Slade nodded before he walked to the door. 

Roy stopped and looked back at Oliver. “I will lay down my life before I let him lay a hand on her Sir.”

Oliver looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard the ferocity in his voice before they both left the room.

Oliver looked at Felicity and he could tell by the way she was standing that she was not happy. 

“Felicity before you say anything, there is no way in hell I am going to let you put yourself in his path again.” The anger and rage he was feeling at the though of Ray getting his hands on her again was making him vibrate and she turned and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“It’s not your decision Oliver.”

He gave her an incredulous look. “Do you seriously want to do this Felicity?”

“Of course, I don’t want to do this. The thought of being in the same room with him makes my skin crawl. But we don’t have a choice. Ray is smart Oliver. He is not going to show himself unless he has something to go after.”

“No!” The word came out of his mouth before he could stop it but at this point he was beyond caring. He loved her too much to put her in that man’s path again.

She walked over and gave him a stern look. “Like I said, it is not your decision to make Oliver. It is mine.”

She turned and walked into the bedroom and he stalked after her, not ready to concede. 

“Felicity!” She could hear the pleading in his voice and she stopped and sighed before turning to him.

She walked over and put her hands on his face, making him look at her. “Oliver, we need to draw him out. He needs to be dealt with before he hurts someone. The not knowing where he is, what he is planning is eating me alive. I can’t live like this.”

She kissed him softly. “Slade and Roy will be there with me. They will protect me.”

Oliver sighed and he could not stop his hands from cupping her face. “Then I am going to be there too.”

“Oh no you’re not.” She looked up at him with an incredulous expression. “He will recognize you right away Oliver. You cannot be there.”

Oliver turned away. He was angry and he needed to direct his anger somewhere, anywhere, and she watched as he walked out of the suite and slammed the door behind him. She knew where he was going. She would let him cool off and then she would talk to him. Hopefully he would be more reasonable when he cooled down.

***

Slade and Roy watched as Oliver stalked out to suite and as he held his hand up to them to not say a word, her stormed to the gym and shut the door behind him. Slade motioned for Roy to come with him. They needed to let him process everything and then they could go over the plan with him later.

Oliver stalked into the gym and looked around as his anger peaked. He grabbed the boxing gloves on the nearby bench and placed them on his hands before he started hitting the bag. His arms were aching and sweat was running down his face and chest thirty minutes later but he did not care. 

He continued to punch, imagining that sleaze Ray as he hit the bag over and over and over.


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity stood outside the door of the gym with her hand on resting on the wood, as she listened to the clank of metal from within the door. She knew there were some feelings that Oliver needed to work through, but they needed to talk about Ray and the bar and so she pushed the handle and opened the door. She closed it behind her and walked slowly toward the sound, as Oliver tirelessly worked his way up the salmon ladder. He seemed to be pushing himself to exhaustion and she stood and just watched him. A shirtless Oliver, sweating and straining his muscles to their limit was the sexiest thing she would ever see.

She stood patiently waiting and when Oliver saw her standing their he dropped from the bar with a thud and picked up the towel he had hanging nearby to wipe his brow and chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" He took a sip of his water as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Just a couple of minutes. We need to talk Oliver."

He gave her a serious look before he sat down on the bench nearby. "If this is about you going back to work at the bar, then I am not ready to talk about that."

She sighed as she walked over and sat next to him. "I need to do this Oliver; don't you understand that?"

"What I understand is this guy put you in the hospital Felicity and just the thought of you being in the same room with him sends me into a rage I have never felt before in my life."

“Believe me Oliver, I understand but living not knowing where he is or what he is going to do is worse.” She scooted closer and took his hands in hers. “We need to draw him out. Please!”

Oliver looked at her, seeing the almost desperate appeal in her eyes. He didn’t want her near the scum, but he didn’t want her living her life in fear either.

"Everything in me is telling me to take you to my suite and lock you inside." His voice was strained and she placed her hand on his arm.

"You can't keep me locked away forever Oliver. Please, let me do this."

Oliver looked at the pleading in her eyes and finally he lowered his head before looking at her.

“Ok, but you are going to do exactly as Slade tells you and he and Roy will be with you at all times. No excuses.”

She nodded, and then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. “I promise.”

He didn’t care that he was sweaty, he just wanted to hold her, so he pulled her close and nestled her head below his chin.

“Ummm, you are sweaty.”

Oliver ignored her words and just held her.

“And shirtless.”

“And you were doing the salmon ladder when I walked into the room.”

Her voice was muffled as she nuzzled her nose into his neck. He felt her lips tickle his neck and he kissed the top of her head. She shifted closer to him and then she stood and took his hand pulling him to his feet.

‘I think you need a shower my Prince.”

She turned and pulled him down the hall to this room, and into the bathroom and when she stopped and started to undress, his body started to respond. She noticed, and with a saucy grin, stripped naked before she knelt in front of him and pulled his pants down his legs. He stepped out of his clothing and she turned the water on adjusting the temperature in the shower before pulling him inside with her.

She was being sexy and confidant and when she took the soap and started to run her hands over his chest, he closed his eyes. He loved the feel of her hands on him and even though he just had her a few hours before, he was finding he needed her desperately.

She stood after washing her way down his legs and moved behind him, her breasts brushing against his back causing an electric heat to take over. She pressed her body against his as she washed his back and as she moved her way down over his firm ass to his legs, he had to brace himself against the shower wall.

“I want to worship you my Prince.”

He heard the words whispered as she kissed her way back up his body and he closed his eyes trying to remain still, letting her do as she wished. Her nipples were hard as they dragged against his skin and he groaned as her hands moved along his sides and around his waist.

She splayed her hands across his chest as she kissed each shoulder blade and he covered her hands with his holding them still.

“Turn around.” She spoke the words with a confidant lilt and Oliver turned around and leaded back against the wall. His eyelids were heavy and his body hard and she smiled up at him as she leaned forward and kissed his neck. His eyes closed again with a groan and when he felt her hand slide down his stomach, his muscles jumped beneath her hand.

The water was making her hand slide easily along his skin and his hand went up and tangled in her hair as she kissed her way down to his pec. She let her tongue circle his nipple and his hand tightened in her hair as his feet shifted. He was achingly hard and when she slid her mouth across to his other nipple and her hand reached down and gripped him tightly in her hand, he almost came undone.

“Felicity……”

The word was a desperate whisper and she smiled as she slid lower down his chest, her tongue dipping into each ridge of his abs.

He looked down as she lowered even more and when her mouth found it’s target his other hand immediately tangled into her hair along with the other. She let her tongue dance around the tip of his cock as the water beat down on them both. He thought he was going to explode as she glanced up at him before she took him fully into her lush mouth. Her lips wrapped around him and she sucked hard and his hips jumped as a guttural growl rumbled in his chest.

“Jesus……”

He had said little since they had left the gym but as words slipped from his mouth of their own accord, she gripped him at the base and started to slide her mouth up and down.

His hands rested in her hair, gently gripping and releasing as he tried to maintain some semblance of control but she was not having that and when she felt his grip release, she sucked hard again. It caused his hands to grip and she smiled around him before she started a relentless suck and slide of her mouth that started driving him to the edge of sanity.

Her hands slid around and gripped his ass as she bobbed her head up and down and when he was so close, he thought he was going to come, she stopped, holding his hips to her with him buried deep in her mouth.

“Jesus Felicity……..” His voice was guttural and feral and it made her core ache.

She quickly started sucking him again and this time when he neared his climax, she felt his muscles tense and she sucked him so hard and so fast that he finally cried out loudly as he came down her throat. The intensity knocked him against the wall and his hands held her head to him as his hips jerked.

She pulled off of him with a pop of her mouth and as he slid down the wall and sat in front of her spent, she grinned with innocent sensuality and crawled onto his lap.

“You Miss Smoak, completely, utterly own me.” She laughed as he sounded exhausted. He took her hand and moved it over his heart with a soft smile, “This will forever be yours.”

She kissed him softly and as they turned off the water and he stumbled to the bed, completely exhausted from his workout and climax. She snuggled up to him with a satisfied smile. He was her Prince and even though they still had to deal with Ray she knew in that moment he owned her too, mind body and soul.

***

Slade was pacing again as Roy looked at him in irritation.

“Wearing a hole in the floor is not going to make him change his mind any faster.”

They were still patiently waiting to talk to Oliver and when the door opened a few hours later and he and Felicity walked in, Roy let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank God. I thought I was going to have to sedate poor Slade here.”

Slade looked at them both as they entered hand in hand and when he saw the look on Prince Oliver’s face, he snapped to immediate attention. He had seen that look before and he knew the plan was a go.

“Slade, I want you to tell us every single detail of what you have planned.”

Slade nodded and proceeded to tell them that they needed to get Felicity on the schedule for tomorrow night. Once Ray could see she was scheduled then she needed to put the word out that she would be working. He figured that Ray was not only hacking her schedule but he was fairly certain he was keeping his ears to the ground about her where a bouts.

“Roy and I as well as Sara and Nyssa will be in a booth nearby waiting. Once we see Ray enter the bar and we have verification that it is him, then we will make our move.”

“How are we going to verify it is him? He has been hiding his identity pretty effectively or I would have noticed him.” Felicity looked at him with interest.

“You are going to have to approach him and let him see you. I want you to approach him for a drink order.”

Oliver stood and walked to the window, his muscles tense and his fists clenched. She knew what it was taking for him to not say anything and she looked at Roy.

“When you recognize him, I want you to give us a signal and we will move.” Roy walked over and placed a hand on her arm. “I won’t let him hurt you Felicity.”

She smiled at him with a grateful expression. Since becoming her body guard Roy had become like a brother to her and seeing the steely look in his eyes, she almost felt sorry for Ray. He was not going to know what hit him.

She looked back at Slade with a twinkle in her eye, “Sara and Nyssa are going to help? How did they get involved?”

“Well when I was doing surveillance the other night they were there and I just felt that having two extra sets of eyes could not hurt. They told me when this went down that if I did not let them help, they would put the word out to the female population that I was….” He stuttered over the next words and Felicity barked out a laugh.

“They actually threatened to spread a rumor that you are bad in bed?” She put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh and Slade rolled his eyes.

“They are quite a pair.” He saw Prince Oliver turn from the window his expression just as serious as it had been when he entered the room.

“I want to make myself perfectly clear. If one hair is harmed on Felicity’s head, I swear to God you both will be walking the Palace dogs for the next 10 years.”

Slade knew how much the Prince cared for Felicity and he approached him with the utmost respect. “I will defend her with my life Sir.”

Roy stepped forward, “As will I.”

Oliver looked into their eyes as if he was searching for something and when he found what he was looking for he nodded and then turned to Felicity.

“I guess you need to call your boss and have him put you on the schedule for tomorrow night.”

Felicity stepped away and made a phone call as she watched Oliver speaking to Slade and Roy. Whatever they were discussing was making Oliver tense again and when both men nodded and walked off, he turned to her with a tight smile.

“Well I am on the schedule.”

She walked over and placed her hands on his chest.

“You going to be ok?” She looked up at him seeing the tension in his body.

“I will be ok once this is done and you are back safe in my arms.” He kissed her softly. “Now, I have some Princely duties to attend to and I want you with me so we need to go change clothes.”

He headed back to his chambers with her by his side. “But Oliver I don’t have anything to wear and I would be better served staying here and working with Cisco to find the person who is threatening YOU.”

He stopped and turned to her, “I had something brought for you to wear and you can work with Cisco later. Right now, I want you with me.”

He turned and walked into his suite and led her into the bedroom where a large box was sitting on the bed.

“Oliver, when did you have time to do this?” She walked over and fingered the expensive box with wonder.

“While you were getting dressed earlier. Remember when I said I had to make a call?” He smiled and motioned to the box. “Now get dressed and I will see you in a minute.

He grabbed a suit from his closet and then walked into the living room to dress as she slowly lifted the lid on the box. Inside was a gorgeous pink skirt and jacket in a soft cotton that felt like silk beneath her fingers. There were shoes and stockings and as she quickly undressed and put the clothes on, she smoothed her hands down the material with a soft sigh.

She walked over and looked in the mirror and when she saw her reflection, she paused. She did not look anything like the bartender from a few weeks before. The suit made her look sophisticated and powerful and feminine and she thought it was perfect.

She ran a brush through her hair and then painted her lips in a soft pink lipstick and when she walked into the living room and she saw Oliver standing there in a dark black suit with a stark white shirt and pink tie that matched her outfit, she stopped and just admired him.

He turned slowly about to take a sip of a drink and when he saw her his hand stopped midway to his mouth.

“You look absolutely breathtaking.”

He set his glass down and walked over and let his gaze travel over her with appreciation.

“So where are we going?”

“You will see.” He took her hand and led her down the hall toward the limousine that was waiting out front. Slade and Roy followed close behind in an SUV and when they stopped 20 minutes later at a nearby children’s hospital, she looked at Oliver in surprise.

“The Palace made a donation to the hospital so I am presenting the check today and wanted you to be here.”

They walked inside and as they were swept along receiving greetings from doctor’s, nurses and parents alike Felicity found she was enjoying herself. Oliver read a story to the kids and then presented the check and as the camera’s flashed and the pictures were taken, there was one that stood out.

It showed Felicity standing to the side looking at Oliver with such love and devotion that it graced the cover of every single magazine and newspaper the next day.

***

Ray looked at the photo the next morning and felt anger rush through him as he saw the woman he loved looking at the Prince with such devotion. As people passed him on the street and saw the look in his eyes, they made sure and gave him a wide berth.

He crinkled the paper viciously and then threw it to the ground as he looked at her schedule. He stood outside the bar with a smile on his face that did not meet his eyes.

Tonight, he would see her again.


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity walked into the bar that night tense, her nerves on edge. All of the memories of her time with Ray had been running around in her mind as the time to confront him was drawing near. Slade and Roy were already in place, one at the bar and one in a booth, and Sara and Nyssa were due to arrive at any moment as they always did on the nights she worked.

Felicity felt a sense of apprehension as she walked behind the bar and got to work. She fell into the routine as she opened beers, made mixed drinks and wiped down the bar. Nyssa and Sara arrived and soon it was almost easy for Felicity to forget just why they were there that night.

Sara and Nyssa both gave her a hug as they sat down at the bar and she smiled as she opened a beer for each of them.

“We have missed you.” Nyssa grabbed a pretzel from the bowl that Felicity set in front of them.

“Yeah, but you looked so happy in that picture that was posted this morning.” Sara grinned at her as she took a sip of her beer.

Felicity gave them both a self-deprecating smile, “Things have been a little crazy since the night of the ball.”

Sara and Nyssa both suddenly turned serious as they glanced around the room. “Have you seen him yet?”

Felicity heard the tension in Sara’s voice as she shook her head no. “It’s been pretty quiet so far tonight.”

She walked over as a couple approached the bar and she caught Slade’s eye before she heard the door open. She tensed as a man walked into the bar, tall with a cap covering his head and his eyes, a laptop held in his arms. Felicity tried to get a look at him but he slipped to the farthest booth at the back and she saw Roy looking at him with interest as she took a deep breath and got ready to approach him.

She felt Slade, Roy, Sara and Nyssa watching her as she grabbed a pad and a pen and approached his booth. She found the booth he had chosen interesting as it was right by the bathroom entrances and a hallway that led out to the alley in back.

She took out her pen and when she approached the booth, she felt ice run through her veins when she heard his voice.

“Hello Felicity.”

It was Ray’s voice. A voice she had heard for months in her nightmares and a voice she had hoped she would never hear again.  She looked down into his brown eyes and seeing the anger and a simmering of hatred, she gasped.

“Ray. What are you doing here?” She tried not to let her voice shake but she knew she failed miserably. Seeing his hands on the table, the same hands that had inflicted so much pain made her want to flee immediately, but she knew if she did, he would have a hold on her for the rest of her life.

“Well I came to see you beautiful.” His voice dripped sarcasm and she flinched as he moved to place his hand on hers. She pulled away and out of the corner of her eye she saw Slade and Roy both tense and shift in their seats.

“You are not supposed to be within 100 feet of me Ray. My order of protection is still in place.” She found a little strength enter her voice as she remembered all the people she had here with her, that were there to protect her.

Ray laughed mirthlessly, as he looked up at the woman who vexed him daily. The one who had gotten away from him.

“Well then why don’t your body guards come take me down?” She looked at him in surprise and he smirked. How did he know about them?

“Anyway, we have some unfinished business you and I. I think that we got off on the wrong foot the last time we saw each other Felicity.” He touched her arm and she flinched pulling away.

“Don’t do anything stupid sweetheart.” His voice was low and his eyes slid over her as she stood there, her body starting to tremble. She was supposed to let Slade know with her eyes that it was Ray and then move quickly away but when Ray pulled his coat open on one side and she noticed the gun underneath, she gasped and her eyes flew to meet Slade’s.

“I can take you out before they are halfway across the bar.” He smiled coldly up at her and then tapped his lap top. “Now, you are going to come with me, quietly. I have some plans for you this evening.”

He stood from the booth and then pointing the gun at her, he moved her down the hall toward the back door.

***

Slade watched carefully as Felicity approached the man at the back and when the man reached up to touch her hand his body tensed, ready to move, ready to attack. She had given him the signal with her eyes but she was not moving away and so he waited. He could not make a move while she was right there because she might get hurt. She was supposed to give him the signal and move away but she stayed right by the table and it made it hard for Slade and Roy to make a move.

He watched her closely as she talked to Ray and when she looked up at him with panic in her eyes, he knew something was not right. He saw Ray stand and then walk with her toward the back door and he and Roy immediately went into action. Roy raced out the front door running as fast as he could to the alley, while Slade made his way to the hallway. He knew that something was seriously wrong for Felicity to have diverted from the plan.

He approached the back door and Ray turned to face him pointing the gun right at Felicity’s head. Slade was armed, as they all were, but Ray would get a shot off before Slade could react so he immediately stopped and raised his arms, letting Ray know he was conceding, for now as he heard Felicity pleading for his life. But the look he gave Ray let him know that things were far from over.

Ray watched him for a moment before he shoved Felicity out the back door and into the alley, closing the door behind him. Slade cursed and waited knowing Roy would be there soon.

Felicity was shaking as she walked into the alley with the gun held at her ribs. She glanced around as he pushed her along and when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye, she recognized Roy, holding a finger to his lips to keep her quiet. Ray pushed her along and when they were about to get close to a vehicle that was nearby Oliver walked around the corner and Sara and Nyssa came bursting through the back door of the bar with Slade close behind. He had tried to stop them but nothing was going to keep them from trying to help their friend.

Oliver’s eyes were cold as ice as he looked at Ray and when he saw the gun that Ray was holding to Felicity’s side his body tensed with that all-consuming rage he had felt since had found out about Ray. Oliver’s eyes shifted to Slade and then back to Felicity.

Ray turned them sideways so he could see both Oliver and Slade and then a cold smile lifted his lips. “Prince Oliver, what privilege to finally meet you.”

He held the gun to Felicity’s side and she winced when he pressed it closer, but he looked at Oliver and spoke as if he was carrying on an everyday conversation.

"I had hoped we would meet under very different circumstances."

“Let her go Palmer.” Oliver’s voice held a hint of steel and was tinged with barely suppressed rage.

Ray laughed and looked down at her and then over to Slade. “Did you guys really think I was going to just jump into your lap? Felicity and I have some unfinished business we need to take care of, don’t we darling?”

Felicity’s flinched as he rubbed his cheek against hers and Oliver’s hands twitched as he tried to control himself.

“Now, I want you to move over with your body guard over here…” he motioned Oliver toward Slade and Oliver moved slowly, his eyes not leaving Ray.

He turned so he was facing them. “Good. Now don’t any of you try to be a hero. I can pull the trigger on this gun quicker than you can get to me and I know you don’t want Felicity here to get hurt.” He nuzzled her cheek again and Felicity felt a sickness deep in her stomach as she tried to remain still.

Roy watched the scene unfold from behind the trash bin and his fists clenched. He was biding his time until he could get a good shot at Ray but every time he tried Ray shifted or moved. He finally decided that he was going to have to go with the alternate plan they had put together, just in case.

Felicity watched Slade, Sara, Nyssa and Oliver with their fists clenched and their eyes shooting daggers at Ray and she knew that her only hope was Roy. Ray did not know he was behind him and even though she could not see him she knew that if she employed their plan, he would spring into action.

Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s and she gave him a look that told him she loved him before chaos took over. Felicity let her body go limp in Ray’s arms and as he tried to pull her back up Roy attacked from behind. He grabbed Ray in a choke hold his arm going for the hand that had the gun, knocking it from his hands. Oliver moved quickly and grabbed Felicity pulling her out of harm’s way as Nyssa moved for the gun. Slade immediately attacked as well and as Roy twisted Ray’s arm behind his back with a sickening crack Slade punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Sara raced forward as well and started raining punches down on Ray as Nyssa tried to pull her back. The thought of what he had done to Felicity and what he had planned to do tore at them both but Nyssa did not want Sara to end up in jail. They needed to let Slade and Roy handle him.

Felicity buried her face in Oliver’s chest as she sobbed and he pulled her tightly to him, his jaw clenched as he looked at the man that had hurt her so badly. He wanted to kill him but as the future King he knew his hands were tied, so he motioned to Roy and Slade to take care of Ray and then picked Felicity gently up in his arms and headed to his car.

Roy was breathing heavy and he gave a good kick to Ray’s ribs before Slade stopped him. “Hey Roy, that is enough.” Ray was starting to come to and he groaned and rolled to his side.

He looked at Roy with understanding, because he wanted to beat the shit out of Ray as well.

However, they had to handle this the right way or they would be sharing a cell with him.

Roy leaned down and made sure that Ray saw his face before he spoke with a calm, deadly intent, “You come near Felicity again, and I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands.” Slade sent him off to cool down as Nyssa called the police and then Slade pulled Ray to his feet before he punched him in the stomach. Ray doubled over coughing and Slade pulled him back up by his collar.

Slade’s voice was hard as steel as he said, “Enjoy what little time you have in jail Palmer, because you are not going to live long. I have contacts that don’t take to kindly to men that put their hands on women.” He leaned closer so he was whispering in Ray’s ear and Ray’s eyes widened at his words. “They can hit you places that will never be detected and when they are through with you, the papers will read that you died in your cell from suicide.”

He leaned back so Ray could see his eyes and as Ray started to try to shout that Slade was crazy the police arrived. With Nyssa and Sara as witnesses they cuffed Ray and threw him in the back of the squad car letting Slade know they were going to take Ray to the hospital for his wrist and then they would move him to his cell. They explained that they would stop by the Palace tomorrow to get everyone’s statement.

Sara and Nyssa approached Slade as the car took Ray away and they both put an arm around him with a smile. “I don’t know what you said to Ray but damn if the look you gave him wasn’t sexy as fuck.” Sara gave him a wink and he started laughing as the lady’s led him back into the bar. “I think we owe you a drink Wilson.” Nyssa grinned at him and he followed them back inside, because who was he to turn down two beautiful women.


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver held Felicity's hand tightly as he drove back to the Palace. He could feel her trembling and she had not said a word since they left. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and Oliver's heart ached every single time he glanced her way. Thinking of Ray getting his hands on her again made Oliver shake and he had to remind himself that the scum was on his way to jail, never to be released, he would make sure of that.

Oliver pulled up to the gates and as they opened, he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed the back of her hand softly in a kiss. She didn't even look his way and Oliver grew more worried that facing Ray had taken more of a toll then Felicity had been ready to pay.

He pulled into the porte cochere and exited the car and rounded to open her door. She sat there unmoving so he picked her up and carried her, nodding to the doorman to move the car to the garage. He felt her shift her face into his neck and he could feel a wet heat from her tears as he walked quickly down the hall to his quarters.

He opened the door and walked in, kicking it closed behind him as he made his way to the couch and then sat down with her on his lap. He held her close as she felt her shudder and rubbing her back, he kissed stroked his hand through her hair giving her what comfort he could.

She finally lifted her face after a few moments and she was wrecked. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and as she sniffled and met his gaze a small smile suddenly started to curve her lips.

“Hey.” He said the word softly, gently.

“Hey.” She responded as he continued to comfort her, his hand drawing lazy circles on her back.

“He’s gone.” She said the words and it was as if something that had been on her shoulders for years was suddenly lifted and he could tell by the look on her face that she felt lighters, better. “I’m sorry I broke down. I needed to get all of that out. He’s finally gone Oliver.”

“You never have to apologize to me Felicity.” He gently stroked her face and then he looked at her earnestly. “Your ok right? He didn’t hurt you? His eyes scanned her from head to toe and she gently touched his cheek leading his eyes back to her.

“I am fine. Something was different this time when I confronted him. Even though he had the gun and he was thinking he had the upper hand, I knew he didn’t. I knew I had people who were there looking out for me. I knew that Roy and Slade were there and something told me that you would be there too.” She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. “My knight in shining armor.”

“When I saw him with that gun to your side, I swear to God I wanted to kill him.” Felicity felt a shudder run through him and she held him close to her, his head to her chest.

He held her tightly as relief swept through him. She was fine, she was here in his arms and he was finally able to start relaxing. He knew he had to give his testimony, as she would, but they could think about that tomorrow. Tonight, he just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

They stayed that way with her on his lap, his strong arms around her waist holding her close, her cheek against his head for a while, neither moving. They didn’t want to.

***

Roy walked to Oliver’s wing and knocked on the door. When Oliver opened the door and let him in, he walked in with a nervous, hesitating stride.

“Felicity? Can I talk to you for a moment?” Roy looked at her, seeing her face and the dried tears and he waited as she walked over to him.

“Hey Roy, sure, what’s going on?” She placed a hand on his arm. Something seemed to be on his mind and he meant a lot to her, so she wanted to know.

“I just wanted to apologize. We never should have let him get his hands on your again.” Oliver and Felicity could her hear the quiet conviction and rage in his voice and Oliver approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Roy we both know that you and Slade did everything you could. Some things were out of your control. You have nothing to be sorry for, because if it was not for you, he could have hurt Felicity or someone else.” Oliver wanted to know he was sincere, as the boy seemed to be beating himself up over what had happened.

Felicity smiled and placed a hand on Roy’s cheek. “Oliver is right Roy. Do you know how grateful I am that you were there?”

He gave her a look that told her he was having a hard time believing it and so she took his hand and said, “You risked your life for me tonight Roy. I can never repay you for that.”

He finally nodded, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Roy, I want you and Slade me to meet me in the morning in the security room. I have a few things to go over with you and I would like to talk to you both.” Oliver walked over and put his arm around Felicity as Roy nodded and walked to the door. He stopped when he got there and turned and said.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He looked at her with brotherly love and then walked out the door.

Oliver lifted an eyebrow as he watched the young man leave. He had known when he hired him that he was a good fit but the loyalty that he was showing to Felicity was worth so much more and he would let him know that tomorrow.

Oliver rubbed her arms as she turned to him. “How about I run you a nice, hot bath.”

She closed her eyes at his words and at his touch and smiled, “That sounds heavenly.”

He kissed her lips and then walked into the bedroom and to the bath. He turned on the taps and then poured in some of her favorite bath scents, adjusting the temperature so was just right. He watched with hooded eyes as she stripped, his eyes tracing the lines of her body that he knew as well as his own. He wanted her, but that had to wait.  He saw the bruise that was forming on her side where Ray had pressed the gun and he leaned down and kissed it. “I am going to go tell Chef that we will be eating in our room tonight. Any requests?”

She shook her head no as the hot water started to relax her muscles and she gave him a loopy smile as she closed her eyes. “Surprise me.”

Oliver walked out of the bathroom and then headed down the hall to the kitchen. He was most definitely going to surprise her tonight. He spoke with the Chef and then with one of the servants before he walked back to his suite and sat at his desk to work on some paperwork. He wanted to let her relax and he knew that if he got near her right now relaxing would be the last thing on both of their minds.

Felicity leaned her head back and slowly let her muscles relax in the soothing water. Tonight, had been difficult, very difficult but it had been worth it. She did not have to worry about him anymore. He was going away for a long time and that thought alone soothed her more than anything. She had carried a weight, a guilt on her shoulders for the last few years that she had hidden well but that would creep up on her every so often. It was guilt for taking Ray back, for believing that he had changed. Her friends and family had told her that she had nothing to feel guilty about but she had carried it anyway and now for the first time in a long time, that guilt was gone.

As the water turned cooler, she got out of the tub and dried off before she threw on her robe and walked into the sitting area. She gasped as she saw just how Oliver had “surprised” her.

There was a table with white linens sitting in the middle of the room, candles were lit and a flower arrangement sat beautifully in the center. There were two silver domed plates as well as wine. However, the thing that made her heart stutter in her chest was Oliver standing by the table in his Irish Guard Uniform. He was breathtaking!

Felicity fingered her robe feeling completely underdressed but Oliver did not let her think that way for long. He walked over and bowed to her before he offered her his arm.

“Right this way my lady.”

She placed her arm in his but didn’t walk just yet. “Oliver, maybe I should put some clothes on….” She stuttered over her words as he looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes that always seemed to captivate her no matter how many times she looked into them.

“Felicity, you look beautiful. It is just you and me. Come.” He pulled her over to the table and as she sat down, he kissed her shoulder before pushing her chair into the table. He reached over and lifted the lid to her plate and she gasped and laughed with delight. Two pieces of pizza sat her on plate. It was the same type of pizza they had eaten the first time he had come to her apartment.

Oliver smiled at her as he saw the recognition cross her features and he sat down with a grin. “I see the food meets your approval.”

“It is perfect.” She took a bite of the cheesy pizza and her eyes closed with pleasure before she opened them and gave him a look that sizzled.

“You did all of this for me?” She asked and stood slowly walking around the table. She licked each one of her fingers and Oliver swallowed as he heard them release from her mouth with a pop.

He watched her with a predatory gleam in his eyes and when she stopped by his side, he looked up at her and smirked.

“And what if I did?”

She placed a leg over his lap and sat down as his hands went directly to her hips.

“That would score you major points my Prince.” She played with the medal that hung over his heart.

“Where did you get this?”

“I spent two years in the Army and while there I achieved a Captain’s rank.” He watched her expression as she looked at him in surprise.

“You served in Afghanistan?”

“Two tours.”

She looked back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “So, you really are my hero.”

He kept his eyes on her as he pushed his chair back and stood up, his hands moving under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. He started walking toward the bedroom with a look of intense desire in his eyes. “Good thing pizza is just as good cold.”

She shivered at his words and leaned up to his ear as he entered the bedroom. “My thoughts exactly.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so someone asked how Oliver could have served in the Army and in Afganistan? When I researched Prince Harry I found he served two tours in Afganistan with the British Army, so when I refer to the Army in this fic it is the British Army that he served.

A month...it had been a full month since Ray had been sent to jail and she had just received notice that his trial would be held next month. She thought back over to the days after he was arrested and particularly the day she was finally able to confront him.

_Felicity held Oliver's hand tightly as they walked into the precinct the day after Ray was arrested. Felicity had asked Oliver if she could have a few moments alone with him and after an emphatic no, some kisses and tears, he finally agreed. She could tell he was still not happy about it and she felt him tug her closer as they entered the building. Oliver approached one of the officers and they directed them to a desk that was situated to the far-left side of the room._

_As they approached the desk Felicity almost laughed out loud at the look on the clerk's face when he saw the Prince walking up to his window._

_"Felicity Smoak to see Ray Palmer." Felicity could hear the tightness of his voice and she felt his hand briefly squeezing her own._

_"Yes, your Highness."_

_As the clerk made some entries into the computer system Felicity turned to Oliver and seeing the look on his face, she gently cupped his cheek._

_"I am going to be fine Oliver. What better place to be than in the middle of the police station?”_

_He kept his eyes averted, afraid she would see the anger swimming there and he didn't want her to think he was mad at her._

_"I just have a few things I need to say to him for me to finally have this behind me forever."_

_Oliver looked at her at that point and she leaned up and kissed him softly when she saw the love shining there._

  _She was asked to sign in and the clerk moved to a doorway that was buzzing._

_"It's through this door ma'am."_

_He led her down a hall and into a room where Felicity sat behind a glass that had a small opening in the center for them to speak. Felicity felt slightly better that she would not be face to face with Ray with nothing between them._

_She sat stiffly with her hands in her lap and soon a door behind the glass and to the right left opened. She stiffened as she saw Ray walk into the room. Luckily, he was in cuffs but the smirk he had on his face told her he didn’t regret any of his actions now or in the past._

_He sat down in front of her and sat his handcuffed wrists on the table lip in front of him._

_“I knew you couldn’t stay away.”_

_Felicity felt shiver of revulsion course down her back at his words and she decided she needed to speak before she lost her nerve._

_“I just wanted to come by and tell you that you didn’t win Roy. I did. You thought you were going to be able to come here and encroach on my life again and finish what you started all those years ago. But what you didn’t count on was that I have people who love me. People who would rather die then let you lay one more finger on me.”_

_Ray scoffed at her words before he leaned his face close to the glass and said in a low tone, “I may not be able to get to you physically Felicity but I will always be here.” He pointed to his head and grinned, the twisting of his face grotesquely deranged. Why had she never noticed that before?_

_She leaned closer herself and seeing the light in his eyes she realized that he really thought he had won, so she said. “Oh, but you see Ray, you’re not here.” She pointed to her head with a satisfying cold smile. “When I walk out of this room, I will be leaving you and the pain and humiliation you put me through here with you.”_

_His smile faltered slightly as he looked into her eyes._

_“And do you know what the best part is Ray? Not only will I leave you and those memories here with you I will be leaving to live a life with the man I love and who loves me. A man who has honor and integrity, two things you never, ever, every possessed.”_

_She smiled at him and the stood to leave and he stood on the other side of the glass his eyes blazing with rage at the audacity of her leaving him._

_“You don’t think I will get out of here?” He asked the question with deadly calm and if it were not for the fact she knew what Slade had in store for Ray, she would probably have felt a sliver of fear. But as it was, she looked at him with confidence and leaning closer she whispered, “You are going to die in here.”_

_She gave him a smirk of her own and walked out of the room. She saw the fear in his eyes and when she walked through the door and saw Oliver anxiously waiting for her, she truly left Ray and her past behind her._

Felicity heard Oliver walk into their suite. She had been staying at the palace while she worked with Cisco and slowly more and more of her things had found their way there.

Felicity looked at Oliver. “Is she here?”

Oliver smiled and nodded. “Yes, she just went to her room to change and then we are going to join her for dinner in the dining room.”

Felicity was little nervous because today she was going to be meeting his sister for the first time. Thea had been away at school for the last year and she was finally coming home for a visit. Felicity knew that she and Oliver was close and Felicity just hoped that Thea liked her.

“Since you are staying here with me, I have assigned Roy to keep an eye on her.” Oliver walked over and kissed her cheek.

“After that promotion you gave him after my rescue, is he good with just being a bodyguard for your sister while she is here?” Roy and Slade had both received promotions for risking their lives for her. Slade was now the Director of Security and Roy had been promoted to lead, taking Slade’s old slot.

Oliver lifted his eyebrow and gave her a look of chagrin, “If the way he was looking at her was any indication, I don’t think he minds at all.”

Felicity gave him a look of surprise. Oh, so Roy had an interest in Thea. That could be very interesting.

Oliver walked into the bedroom to change clothes. He and Slade had been working out together and so he needed a shower and a change before dinner.

He called back to Felicity, “You want to join me?”

Felicity wanted to, I mean she REALLY wanted to, but she knew with their history that if she did, they would never leave their room and they already had the cook mad at them for holding up too many lunches and dinners over the last few weeks.

“I think it is better if I stay here.” She walked over and sat down with her iPad and started doing some work she had told Cisco she would have complete by tomorrow. They still had not been able to trace who was sending the threats to Oliver and even though he did not seem concerned, she was growing more worried as they had increased over the last two weeks.

Felicity was engrossed in her task when a little while later Oliver walked into the sitting room having showered and changed. Thea had asked for an informal dinner so he was wearing a dark blue sweater with white t-shirt just peaking over the top and a pair of jeans with boots. 

He grinned as she saw Felicity so involved in her task and he snuck behind the couch and leaned down and kissed her on the back of the neck. She felt her sigh as and so he kissed the other side of her neck and when she leaned her head back her eyes were closed. 

“Maybe we could just stay here and have lunch with Thea tomorrow?” She said the words softly, only half teasing. 

He kissed her forehead, her nose and then her mouth before he pulled back and laughed. “You think Slade can be scary, you have not seen the tornado that is my sister when she gets stood up. I once missed a lunch with Thea and she tracked me down and proceeded to make me go with her to eat some sushi.” She laughed as he visibly shuddered. “She was scarier than Slade so I couldn’t say no but she also knows I hate sushi.”

Felicity laughed and put her tablet down, standing and stretching. She slipped her shoes back on and walked around the couch and grabbed his hand.

“Well then we had better not keep the Princess waiting.”


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver and Felicity walked into the dining room her hand held tightly in his, as he laughed at something that she was saying. Thea looked up from the magazine she had been skimming through and her eyes widened in delight. Oliver was with a girl and he was holding her hand. She stood and a glance strayed over to the young man who had been dogging her steps since this morning. Oliver had introduced him as Roy and told her he would be her bodyguard and she was guessing he took his job very seriously because he had not let her out of his sight all day. Plus, he had been sneaking glances at her when he thought she was not looking and it was causing her stomach to do little somersaults. He was good-looking and the few words they had exchanged had been littered with intense looks. 

She stood and walked over to Oliver giving him a hug before she turned her attention to the blonde by his side. 

"Princess Thea Queen." Thea held out her hand and gave Felicity a look of quiet interest. There was nothing hostile or indifferent in her look, just outright curiosity.

"Felicity Smoak." Felicity shook her hand and gave her a soft smile. 

"You're American and you're dating my brother." Thea said the words matter of factly as Oliver scowled at her. He knew she could be brash sometimes and he didn't want Felicity to be offended.

Felicity looked at Oliver and then back at his sister. “Yes, we are dating.”

Thea crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a contemplative look as she observed how her brother was with the woman. He was very protective and a smile played on her lips as they all moved to the dining table.

“Are you living here?” Thea indicated the Palace.

“Oh goodness no, I am just staying here while I help Cisco with some computer work.”

Thea put a finger to her lips as she thought about that answer. She would leave it alone for now but she had a sneaking suspicion that Felicity would not be leaving, ever.

They sat down and as the food was brought Thea regaled them with stories from school. She was attending a university in the states and was even contemplating moving there after graduation. As she talked Felicity noticed something peculiar. Roy had been asked to stay close by so he was standing in the doorway so he could see the hall as well as the room, and Felicity noticed Thea sending glances his way every so often. Felicity was putting some thought into that when she heard Oliver say something that caught her attention.

“Thea, I need to tell you something that I have been putting off. I wanted to tell you when you were here at home, so you wouldn’t worry.”

“Ollie, what is it?’ Thea’s eyes grew concerned as she looked at her brother.

“The threats I have been receiving have increased. Felicity is actually working with Cisco to see if they can trace where the messages are coming from.”

Thea looked at Felicity for a moment and Felicity noted the concern and the appreciation in her eyes.

“So, are you any closer to figuring it out?”

“No but I am not worried. This person has been sending these threats for over a year now and so far, he has not made a move. I am starting to think it is just a crazy person who gets off on making idle threats.”

“Yes Oliver, but you don’t know that. We don’t know that.” Felicity could not keep silent and the words sprang from her mouth before she could stop them.

“Felicity’s right Ollie. You need to take this more seriously.”

“I AM taking it seriously which is why I have placed Roy as your security.”

Thea glanced again at the young man and smile curved her lips. “Well at least he is easy on the eyes.”

Oliver groaned. “I didn’t need to hear that.”

“Don’t worry big brother, I promise to be careful and I will not stray far from Roy’s side.”

Felicity hid a grin at the way Thea said that because Oliver growled and threw a dirty look Roy’s direction.

“So, Felicity, I was thinking that you and I could go shopping tomorrow? I had to leave most of my clothes at school so I need to buy some things, and it will give us girls a chance to get to know each other.” Thea looked expectantly at Felicity as they finished their food.

“Ok, I would enjoy that.” Felicity had been cooped up in the Palace for a couple of weeks and she thought it would be good to get out for a few hours. Plus,  she would enjoy getting to know Thea.

“I don’t know about this Thea.” Oliver frowned as he looked at Felicity. He was feeling overly protective of her lately and the thought of her going out without him was making him anxious.

“Oh, stop Oliver. You can send Slade and Roy with us and I will be just a safe as I would be if you were with me.” Felicity smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek and Thea grinned.

“I think I like you Felicity. You don’t put up with his growly, surly attitude either.” She grinned at Oliver when he glared at her and then pushed back from the table. “Well I am exhausted from traveling so I am going to head up to bed.” She walked around and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek before she leaned down and actually gave Felicity a hug.

“I will see you in the morning Sis. It is ok if I call you Sis, right?” Thea looked so sweet and earnest that Felicity could not say no to her.

“Sure, you can.” Thea smiled and clapped her hands together causing Roy to look her way.

“Ok handsome, you’re with me.” Oliver’s head turned like a swivel at her words and she winked at him before she placed her arm through Roy’s and walked away.

“I am going to have to have a talk with Roy.” Oliver growled the words again and Felicity laughed.

“Oh, you poor baby. You can’t stand that your baby sister has grown up.” She smiled as she leaned toward him.

Oliver actually sighed because she was absolutely right. “it has been over a year since I saw her last and it seems like she was just 10 then.”

Felicity nudged his shoulder and stood up from the table. “Well let’s not worry about her, she is safe in the Palace. Now I seem to recall that you asked me to join you in the shower earlier and I was unable to accommodate you. However, I seem to have some free time now my Prince.”

She turned and walked to the doorway but before she could step foot outside the door she was being swept up and over Oliver’s shoulder and she laughed as she swung against his back as he walked quickly down the hall toward his wing. Servants passed them with smiles, as they watched their Prince carry the beautiful blonde lady down the hall.

Oliver walked into his chambers and slammed the door shut behind him as he made his way to his bedroom. He only set her down when they were in the bedroom and then he was kissing her with singular focus.

“Ol…..Oliver…….” She tried to get a word in edgewise to tell him that they needed to take off their clothes but he was not paying attention. His focus was on kissing her until she was either senseless or brain dead and she soon found that she wanted him to be just as senseless.

Their hands turned frantic as their desire for each other blossomed and Oliver made quick work of the buttons on her blouse as his mouth made her sigh. They were finding that the longer she stayed with him the more they could not keep their hands off of each other. It was as if their bodies craved one another and there was only one way to appease that craving.

Oliver pushed her shirt down her arms as he kissed his way down the side of her neck. He inhaled her scent as his lips skimmed the soft skin and when he found the spot behind her ear that always made her moan his lips settled there for just a moment. He elicited exactly the moan he had been looking for and he smiled against her neck as his hands moved down to her pants.

His lips moved across her collar bone to the other side of her neck as he shoved her pants down her legs and when she stepped out of her shoes and then out of her pants and panties, she immediately reached to undo his shirt. Her lips nipped, kissed and bit along his chest as she pushed his shirt down his arms and soon, he was finding that HE was the one that had started moaning. He looked down and saw her blonde hair moving across his chest and he knew he needed to get his pants off quick. His eyes closed and a groan hissed through his lips as she swirled her tongue around his nipple. He was growing so painfully hard that he let out a sigh of relief when she reached down and unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants and pushed them with his boxers down his legs.

“Off!” She spoke the word on a pant and Oliver removed his shoes and kicked his pants to the side before he picked her up and turned toward the bed. He lowered her down and settled between her thighs and they both gasped as hardness met softness and heat exploded between them.

Felicity pulled at his hips as he kissed his way back up her neck and took possession of her mouth again.

“Oliver, please I don’t need any more foreplay, I need you, now.”

Those words incited Oliver’s lust and he lifted her right leg over his hip and then thrust into her with incredible precision. She heard a growl leave his chest when he was fully seated inside of her warmth and he kissed her lips again before he started to move.

“Jesus, I have wanted to feel you all day.” The words spilt from his lips as they started to move and despite the fact they had made love that morning, their bodies responded as if they had been apart for weeks. They moved in sync thrusting and pressing together and Felicity let her hands slide down his back and over the hard muscles of his ass. He was so hard everywhere and she needed that hardness like she needed air. She pressed his ass with her hands encouraging and when he pushed in with a particularly hard thrust in response, she cried out his name.

“Oliver….yes.”

She wrapped her other leg up around his hip and the angle changed causing him to hit just the right spot with each thrust and soon Felicity started to feel her body starting to fill with that pleasurable tingle that only Oliver could create.

She felt his hot breath hit her ear and her nails scraped up the muscles of his back as she clenched her muscles around his cock, trying to hold off on her orgasm just a little while longer. But Oliver was not having that and he pushed up on his arms and leaned his head down taking one of her taut nipples into his mouth and when he sucked and twisted it with his tongue, she exploded below him.

He felt her body release and he did not stop, moving his head to the other nipple as if he thought it might feel neglected.

“Oliver.” She said his name shrilly as her body shuddered beneath him and he released her nipple and thrust into her hard before coming with her. Tingles skittered along his spine as he trembled above her and she put her arms around him and held him close, her muscles still contracting around his cock as they both started to come down.

He placed his forehead against hers and let out a huff of a breath before he kissed her lips and then pulled out, falling beside her.

She turned toward him and he cupped her cheek with his hand his eyes wide with wonder. “What do you do to me Felicity?”

“The same thing you do to me my Prince.” She kissed him softly and then he pulled back and the words that came out of his mouth took her completely by surprise.

“Marry me Felicity.”

“What?”

“Marry me.”

“Oliver…..”

“Felicity, you are everything to me. I love waking up with you in the morning. I love seeing that space between your eyes crinkle when you look at me like I am crazy. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you.”

Felicity was speechless. She knew they loved each other and their relationship had deepened while she had been staying with him but she had not expected a proposal.

“Are…are you sure about this Oliver?”

“Felicity out of everything in my life, all the chaos, my future, this is the one thing I am more certain about than anything else in this world. Marry me.”

She looked into his eyes and saw the love and tenderness that always resided there when he was looking at her but she saw something more that made her catch her breath. She saw his certainty.

“Ok.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Oliver grinned so wide his face hurt and then he was kissing her and as she placed her hands on his face she was grinning too.

“Yes?” He looked at her with giddy uncertainty, not quite sure he had heard her and he wanted to be reassured.

She peppered his face with kisses throwing out a “Yes” between each kiss.

They didn’t leave the bed until the next morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not update last night. Family things came up. Enjoy!

As Felicity dressed the next morning, she could not help but wonder, did last night really happen? I mean she knew it happened but it was so surreal to her. Oliver had asked her to marry him. She was marrying the next King of England. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she felt a full-on panic attack hit her out of the blue. She was marrying a future king........she was going to be a Queen. She started gasping as the thought continued to tease her mind and Oliver found her sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, dressed only in her lingerie, hyperventilating. 

"Felicity." He rushed to her and leaned down placing his hands on her arms.

"Breath baby, breath." He stroked her arms and finally sat down in front of her and lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Look at me baby and breath."

Felicity started to gulp in air as she tried to calm her nerves. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and what she saw there, like always, made her breathing slow just a little. It was acceptance, love, adoration, affection, and so many things that could not be defined.

"What happened baby, talk to me." Oliver continued to rub her arms, as his voice turned soft, soothing.

"We are engaged."

"Yes, I thought that was a good thing." He laughed the words out on a huff.

"You are going to be the King."

"Yes, but you have known that Felicity." Suddenly it dawned on him. He didn't even think of the pressure she would feel at being the future King's fiancé.

"Oh baby, come here." He drew her into his arms and just held her as he rocked. 

He felt her chest start to slow its movement as she slowly got herself under control. She nuzzled her face in his neck and he rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

“It’s going to be ok Felicity. I promise.”

“I want to have Helena come and stay for a while.” She knew that Helena could help her to traverse the Royal lanes she was now traveling in and she just wanted to see her friend.

“Ok, why don’t you call her before you go with Thea this morning. That way she can make arrangements.”

Felicity nodded and kissed his lips before she sighed and slid off of his lap. They stood and Oliver reached into his back pocket and pulled out a credit card.

“I want you to buy whatever you need today Felicity. No arguments. You are my fiancé now and I want to spoil you for once.”

“Oliver I can’t let you do that. I have my own money, I will be fine.”

"Felicity...."

"Seriously Oliver, I can buy my own clothes just a little while longer." She was being stubborn, she knew it but something was keeping her from accepting his money.

Oliver wanted to argue, but he knew it was futile, so he placed it back in his wallet and pulled her into his arms.

“You know I will just find other ways to spoil you.” He grinned at her and when they kissed this time, she deepened it.  However, Oliver pulled away and gave her teasing look.

“If you are late to meet Thea, she will hunt you down.”

Felicity’s eyes widened and she quickly started to get dressed. “Good point.”

***

Felicity stared at the dress she had tried on several times in the mirror. She absolutely loved it, but after looking at the price tag she had realized she just could not afford it. She and Thea had been shopping for 3 hours and when she had spotted the dress in the window, Thea had insisted she try it on. Well of course it fit her like a glove.

The dress was a gorgeous rose color with spaghetti straps, lace scalloped bodice, a fitted waist and ended in scallops a little above her knees. There were lace flowers sewn around the dress and Felicity and Thea were in love.

“You have to get that dress.” Thea was sitting on a stool as Felicity stood staring into the mirror with hearts in her eyes. Roy glanced over from where he was standing leaning against the wall watching them both.

“It does look nice on you.” Roy spoke to Felicity but Thea looked at him in surprise. It was the first words he had spoken all morning.

“No, I can’t afford it.” Felicity shook her head and quickly walked back into the fitting room.

“Felicity, you are getting that dress.” Thea’s voice was firm and Felicity rolled her eyes when she heard her. She would just leave the dress in the dressing room and they could move on to hopefully eat lunch. Felicity was famished and her feet were killing her.

She dressed and stepped out of the dressing room, and as she headed to the front door, Thea motioned for the shop assistant to grab the dress.

“Wait for me out front, I will be right there.” Thea gave them both a sly smile and then walked to the register.

Felicity stood outside and fidgeted and Roy have her knowing look, “You realize she is inside buying you that dress, right?”

Felicity grumbled and tried to act like she didn’t care as Thea walked out of the store with a dress bag in her hand and she handed it to Felicity.

“Thea!” Felicity’s voice was stern as she looked at her but took the dress.

“Oliver told me to make sure and get you anything you wanted. He even gave me his black card. I can’t very well go back to the Palace and tell the future King that I didn’t follow his instructions.” She gave her an innocent smile and Roy could not help but grin.

Felicity glared at him and then started walking down the sidewalk.

“Time for some lunch wouldn’t you say? Lunch is also on my brother.” Thea grinned and winked at Roy. Roy walked behind the two ladies as they strolled down the sidewalk to a nearby café. They all settled at a table and soon had drinks and food.

Felicity dove into her turkey sandwich as her stomach had been rumbling for the last hour.

“I don’t think I ever been seen anyone that can shop like you Ms. Queen.” Felicity listened as the two bantered back and forth.

“Well Mr. Harper, it is a gift.”

“A gift in torture?”

Thea threw him a glare. “Are you suppose to be talking Mr. Harper? Because I don’t remember that being in your job description.”

Roy snorted, “Neither was schlepping for three hours with a fashion diva.”

Felicity almost choked on that one and she could see that even though Thea was annoyed, she was also interested in Roy. Very interested in Roy.

“So, Felicity, Oliver also told me that Princess Helena is going to come stay for a few days. When did you two become friends?” Thea took a bite of her salad as Felicity gave her a soft smile.

“We met at the Polo tournament your brother was in a few months ago.

“Wasn’t she interested in my brother?”

“Actually no, she has been in love with Tommy since she was 16. They are dating now.”

Thea’s eyebrow lifted at that news. “Perpetually a bachelor, never date the same women more than twice Tommy? That Tommy?”

Felicity laughed at her description, “Yep.”

“Well I sure have missed a lot since I have been away at school.”

“What made you decide to go to school in the states?” Felicity was curious as to what made her move so far away from her home.

“I needed a change and I wanted to be somewhere that I could blend in and everyone did not know that I was a Princess.” Felicity noted the look of longing in her eyes. She could only imagine, based on what she had learned from Helena, how hard that was on a teenage girl growing up.

“At school I am just Thea Queen.” Thea finally gave a shrug of her shoulders.

“What made you decide to move here from the States?”

Felicity paused and wondered if she should tell her about Ray. She finally decided to tell her only part of the story.

“I broke up with a guy I was seeing and like you I needed a change.” They exchanged a look realizing they had more in common than they realized and it sealed the bond that was forming between them even more.

She took a sip of her tea before she gave Felicity a serious look. “Any luck on trying to figure out who is threatening Ollie?”

Felicity sighed because that was a big frustration for her. She wanted to figure out soon so they could work toward catching him.

“Unfortunately, no. I have Cisco running an algorithm that will hopefully get us closer to figuring it out.”

Roy looked at her with concern. “Oliver doesn’t seem that worried, but something in my gut tells me this guy is just biding his time. I think he wants us to get complacent.”

Felicity couldn’t look at him because she thought he was right. However, they could not get Oliver to admit that might be the case.

Thea sighed, “I wish Ollie would take it more seriously.”

Felicity agreed, “Me too. I think he just doesn’t want to worry us.”              

They finished their lunch and then headed back to the car.

“Felicity thank you for coming with me today. I have enjoyed getting to know you and I can see why you and my brother get along so well. You are opposites.”

Felicity laughed and thought she could not have heard a more accurate description.

The drove back to the Palace and Felicity’s hand gently ran along the dress bag that was in her lap. She had never had such an expensive dress before and she smiled softly as she thought of Oliver and his words to Thea.

She wanted to get back and thank him properly.

 

Felicity's Rose Colored Dress

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Felicity and Cisco had been working for the last three hours and she was getting frustrated. Every time she thought they were close to figuring out who was sending Oliver the threats, they would hit a dead end. Cisco pushed back from his desk in frustration. 

"This joker has us blocked at every turn. It's like he knew exactly what we would search to try to find him. Like he is playing cat and mouse." He rubbed his hands over his face as he heard Felicity furiously clicking away on her keyboard. 

"Well I am combing through the last results of the algorithm now and I am hoping......." Cisco turned to look at her as he heard her go quiet.

"Oh my god, I think I did it!" Cisco heard the disbelief in her voice as he rolled his chair over to her side. 

"What is it?"

"I think I just figured out who the person is that is sending the threats." Cisco glanced over her shoulder trying to see and then his eyes flew wide. 

"We need to call Slade and Oliver right now." Cisco quickly picked up the phone and called Slade asking him to grab Oliver on his way and for them to come to the computer room.

"Are you sure this is right Felicity?"

"I am never wrong." She said the words matter of factly and with a frustrated sigh.

They heard the door open and Slade and Oliver walked in both with a frown on their faces. "Cisco, what is going on?" 

Felicity and Cisco stood both taking a deep breath as Slade and Oliver looked at them in confusion.

"We know who has been sending the threats to Prince Oliver." Cisco spoke directly to Slade and then looked at Oliver.

“It’s Max Fuller.” Felicity said the words as she looked at Oliver and it took him a moment for the name to register.

“Max Fuller? Are you sure?” Felicity nodded as she turned to the computer and showed him the name and picture that were up on her screen.

“Do you know this person?” Slade looked at Oliver confused. He had never seen the guy before.

Oliver nodded, “Yes, he is my cousin. His mother married my father’s brother when we were young. I didn’t really see him very much because they lived in Sussex. My Father and my Uncle had a falling out and so Uncle James quit coming to visit. I never saw or spoke to Max after that.”

“Do you know what the fall out was about?” Slade asked the question hoping if they knew what the fallout was about maybe it would lead them to the reason for the threats.

“No, my father never told me and I never asked.”

Slade looked at Cisco and Felicity, “Now that we know who the person is can you guys track him?”

“On it!” Cisco sat down and his fingers started to fly across the keyboard as he started to set up the trace algorithm. “Once this starts searching we should know something by morning.” He stood and lifted his hands in the air with a big grin.

Felicity shook her head and looked at Oliver. “Helena should be here soon, I want to go make sure her room is ready.” 

Oliver walked over to Slade and Cisco. “This is the first big lead we have had in awhile. Stay on this.” 

They both nodded as Oliver led Felicity out of the room and down the hall. They met with the head of housekeeping and she assured Felicity that the room in Oliver’s wing, just down the hall from his suite, was ready for Helena’s arrival. 

Felicity thanked her and then took Oliver’s hand as they walked back toward the computer room. Oliver stopped and pulled her close as he smiled down at her. 

“Tommy called and I invited him to dinner tonight since Helena will be here. I think I heard a door slam in the background as he hurried out the door, so he might be on his way already.”

Felicity laughed and kissed him. “That boy is so smitten.”

“Hey listen, I need to go meet with my father. How about I meet you in our room before dinner?”

“Sounds good. Are you going to ask him about his fall out with your Uncle?”

Oliver sighed, “I have to ask him. We need to know what Max’s motive might be for these threats I have been getting.”

She nodded and he kissed her again before he took off toward his father’s wing. Felicity opened the door to the computer room and walked over to see how things were coming with Cisco’s search. They tied up some loose ends with the information that Felicity had uncovered and soon it was about time for Helena to arrive. Felicity said good night to Cisco and then hurried to Helena’s room and when she knocked and her friend answered, she gave her a huge hug. 

“Oh I have missed you sweet friend.” Helena laughed as Felicity hugged her tight and Helena pulled back and gave her a grin. 

“Well you won’t have to miss me any more. Remember I told you I was moving here? Well I upped that timeline. When I leave here in a few days it will be to my own apartment.”

“Oh Helena that is wonderful. So you will be around all the time now.” Felicity smiled and took her friends hands in hers. “Have you told Tommy yet?”

“Yes, he has been helping me look for an apartment here while I was back in Italy. He said I could move in with him but I thought it might be too soon.”

Felicity looked at her in surprise. So Tommy had asked her to move in with him? Wow that was a surprise. 

Helena could see that Felicity was wondering if there was more to her saying no. “Felicity I love Tommy so very much. I don’t want him to make a decision like that unless he is absolutely sure. I would hate to move in with him and then him come to resent losing his freedom.”

“Helena you have to do what is comfortable for you and I am sure that Tommy understands that. He loves you.”

“What about you? How are things going with you and Oliver?”

Felicity gave her a soft smile, “He asked me to marry him, and I said yes.”

Helena squealed and Felicity shushed her. They still had not told anyone and she wanted to keep it that way just awhile longer. 

“We haven’t told anyone and Oliver still has to get the ring. I had a panic attack.” Felicity said the words sheepishly and Helena gave her a look of surprise.

“Is everything ok between the two you? Are you having second thoughts?”

“Oh gosh no. I love him Helena more than life itself. I just got nervous because he is a Prince. He is going to be the King one day. He should be marrying a Princess like you not someone like me.”

Helena gave her a gentle smile and took her hands, “Felicity Oliver is marrying exactly who he should be marrying. England is going to love you. As for him being a King yes, he will be a King, but at night, when it is just the two of you, he will still just be Oliver.”

Felicity smiled and hugged her. “That is why I asked you to come. I knew you would understand how I am feeling.”

The two girls spent another hour talking and soon it was time to head to the dining room. They linked arms laughing and talking and when they entered the dining room Oliver and Tommy looked over from where they were talking by the fireplace to Thea. Felicity smiled to see Roy at the doorway. Oliver motioned to her that they would talk later. She really wanted to know if he had found out anything from his Dad, but that would have to wait.

“Princess Helena what a pleasure to see you again.” Thea walked over and gave her small hug. The fact that the Princess was friends with Felicity was enough for Thea to put aside any misgivings and get to know the woman.

“You too Princess Thea, How is school?”

“Actually it is going amazingly well. I only have one more year before I graduate.” As the ladies were talking Tommy walked over and slipped an arm around Helena’s waist. 

Thea looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow as he hugged Helena to his side. “Tommy when I graduate you and I need to get together about your wardrobe. With my fashion degree I can certainly spruce you up some. We can’t have you going out with Princess Helena looking like that.”

She teased and Tommy laughed as he looked down at his sweater and jeans. They all walked over to the table and Tommy held Helena back for a moment as he looked down at her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Tommy kissed her softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

They walked to the table and as they all sat down dinner was served. They had a fun evening laughing and talking and as the evening started to wind down Tommy leaned over and whispered in Helena’s ear.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“I…I don’t know. Felicity went through a lot of trouble to have a room readied for me.” 

Felicity heard their conversation and she leaned over and said, “The room will still be here tomorrow. Plus you and I have plans in the morning so we can visit then. Go with Tommy. The poor boy looks like he is about to beg.” 

Helena gave her a grateful smile and then agreed to stay with Tommy as they all stood and said good night for the evening.

As Felicity hugged Helena she noticed Thea smiling at Roy and was that a smile he was giving back to her? She watched with interest as Thea said goodnight to everyone and then walked over to Roy. As they left the room, Felicity just happened to notice their hands touch and she knew something was up with the two of them. She was not going to say anything to Oliver just yet because he would have a fit. 

She would talk to Thea tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

Thea kept stealing glances at Roy as they walked down the hall and when their hands brushed she felt a little flutter of nervousness. Roy was handsome. Like he should be on the cover of a magazine handsome, so how did he end up being a bodyguard? As they approached her room, he stopped, placing his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet almost shyly. They were starting to have conversations as they got to know one another and Thea liked him; I mean really liked him. She wondered if he did the same.

"So I thought tomorrow I would invite Princess Helena and Felicity to go to lunch." Thea played with the hem of her shirt as she talked. She hated feeling unsure of herself.

"I will have Slade get with her guards and we will work out the logistics." Roy's voice was tight for some reason and he seemed to be fidgeting. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Thea didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay and talk, or just keep her company. Being back home was great in that she was getting to spend time with her brother and father, but she also felt lonely. There was a lot of time they were busy during the day and now with Oliver having Felicity, she was finding she had even more time on her own. 

"Sure." Roy looked up at her. She had the prettiest brown eyes. 

"Would you like to come in?" She held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"Ummm, I would love to but I am not sure if I should. Your brother would have my head." Roy let out a huff of a laugh.

"My brother is not here, and he is not the boss of me." She turned and opened the door to her suite and then stood back to let him follow her inside. He hesitated for only a moment and then walked in and stood awkwardly waiting for her.

Thea walked over to the couch and sat down and Roy followed with a stiff gait. She sat down and she smiled at him as he sat stiffly beside her, not sure what to do.

“So Roy tell me about you.” Roy looked at her perplexed.

“What do you want to know?”

“How did you end up being a bodyguard?”

He looked down for a moment trying to decide if he should tell her his story, he decided the truth was the best option. “When I was 16 years old I was living on the streets, constantly getting into trouble. My parents had both died and I really didn’t have any family to take me in so I was on my own.  One night I was low on money and I was hungry, so I decided to mug these two guys that were leaving a bar. I didn’t realize that one of them had a gun and they had me on the ground about to shoot me when Slade came along. He beat them to the point they both finally ran off and then helped me to my feet. He took me to a nearby diner and bought me some food and we talked.and I talked. He told me that if I agreed to make a change that he would train me to be a bodyguard. I have been loyal to him ever since.”

Thea was looking at him in wide-eyed surprise.

“I didn’t realize…..” She really didn’t know what to say.

“I would be dead if it were not for Slade.”

They sat in silence for a few moments and Thea asked softly, “Do you miss your parents?”

Roy shrugged, ‘Sometimes.” She could tell he didn’t want to talk about it so she just nodded.  Roy stood, “I should go.” He walked to the door and Thea followed him, not sure what to say. They stood for a moment and looked at each other and before she could stop herself Thea leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, just a soft one of comfort and understanding. Thea pulled back and smiled as he looked at her in surprise and she opened the door and leaned against it.

“See you tomorrow Roy.”

He finally gave her a smile in return and walked away.

***

Oliver and Felicity got ready for bed and as she waited for him she leaned against the headboard, her hair softly flowing around her face. When he walked over he smiled at just how beautiful she looked. He climbed into bed and she turned toward him.

“So how did your talk with your father go?”

Oliver leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at her. “It was very enlightening.  When I told him that you tracked the threats back to Max he didn’t seem too surprised.”

“What?”

“He said he had been suspicious of Max but didn’t want to say anything until we knew for sure.”

“But why not, we could have been looking his way all along.”

“I think my Dad feels guilty."

"Guilty, why?"

"When I turned 21, my Uncle came to my Dad and asked him to give Max his own territory. My father refused.”

“Did he say why?”

“No, but my Uncle was furious. He told my father that he had turned his back on his family and that one day he would pay."

"So maybe it is your Uncle and not Max that is actually sending the threats. He could be using it as a way to get to your father through you."

"No telling, but it is definitely something to check into. “

“Does your Dad think he would actually try something?”

"He doesn't want to think so because he is family. He wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. So do I."

"But?"

"But when someone is feeling betrayed and when money is involved, people will do things you never thought they would do."

“So the feud was over lands?”

Oliver nodded, “And titles. He felt like Max should have a higher title within the family.”

“It’s amazing how families can be torn apart by money.” She scooted closer and placed her cheek on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they settled down both tired. “Has your father ever tried to contact your Uncle to mend things between them?”

“He said he tried about two years ago but my Uncle didn’t want to mend things. He felt like my Dad betrayed family and by the time my Dad contacted him he was so bitter, my Dad was not going to change his feelings.”

Oliver settled down in the bed and pulled Felicity to his chest. “Let’s not talk about this anymore tonight.” She knew he had more on his mind, she let it go and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Oliver did not.

***

Tommy and Helena lay snuggling in his bed, his hand stroking her back and he had a serious expression on his face.

“Ok Tommy, what is on your mind?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have been quiet for the last few minutes, so I know something is bothering you.”

Tommy looked down at her and finally conceded he did have something on his mind that they needed to talk about. “I want to talk about you moving here.”

Helena sat up and leaned against ht headboard with a concerned expression on her face. “Do you not want me to move here?”

“Oh my goodness no. That is not it at all.”

She stayed quiet and just looked at him and he finally blurted it out, “I want to move in with me.”

She sighed softly as she had been waiting for this topic to come back up.

“Helena, I love you. I want you to live here, with me.”

“I love you too Tommy. But I want you to be absolutely sure before we move in together. You have been a confirmed bachelor for years and now all of the sudden you want me to move in with you. I just don’t want to move in and then you miss the freedom that you are so use to.”

Tommy turned to Helena and she had never seen a more serious look on his face. “Helena, you are correct. I have been a bachelor for a long time, and I truly thought I would be one for many more years to come. But then when you told me how you felt and we started dating, I fell, and I fell hard. You are everything. I want you here with me every morning and every evening. I want to hear about your day and see your face before I go to sleep. I.WANT.YOU.HERE.”

She looked into his eyes and finally he saw her smile. The smile was one of acceptance and then he heard the words he had been waiting to hear.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yes. I will move in with you.”

Tommy felt the air leave his lungs and he hooted loudly before he grabbed her and kissed her soundly. She laughed as he tackled her to the bed and she knew she had never been happier.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know why but for some reason I struggled really hard with this chapter. My Muse just did not want to cooperate.  
> Despite that, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Oliver paced outside of his father's chambers waiting to talk to him. He wanted to finish their conversation from earlier because he had some questions that remained unanswered. He knew there had to be more to the story; more to what his father was NOT telling him. He heard the door open and his father looked at him before stepping back to let him into the room.

Both were silent as King Robert walked to the sitting room and he let out breath before he looked at Oliver. "I know why you are here son. You want the whole story." Oliver nodded, and Robert sat forward, his forearms sitting on his knees and he closed his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me."

Oliver frowned, "Why would I hate you?"

King Robert finally looked at him and his eyes were so haunted that it almost hurt for Oliver to look into them. "What I tell you today cannot leave this room. You cannot tell your sister."

Oliver felt his stomach turn at his father's words, but he agreed.

King Robert sighed and then started talking. “When your Uncle James approached me about giving some titles and land to Max there was a reason I said no. Your Uncle had been working for me as a council and he worked closely with me on many bills that were being passed at the time. He was doing a great job and I wanted to reward him with more responsibility, but I had been hearing some rumors and so I had the head of our security at the time look into them.”

King Robert paused, and Oliver looked at him in concern. His face was pale and for the first time in a long time he looked tired. “The head of security came to me one day and told me that they had uncovered that Max was not James’s biological son. They said he found a prostitute who was a single mom and faked a marriage to her in hopes of gaining more lands for himself. If I had given Max those lands they would have been under James’s reign until Max was of age. He knew that.”

Oliver sat surprised as his father revealed his Uncle’s charade. “Can you imagine the scandal if I had given him lands and this story had come out? Our family would have been a laughing stock. I told James that he needed to leave England and stay gone. I have been sending the woman a stipend every month to help her and Max and I pretty much disowned James.”

Oliver blew out a breath. Wow, that was a lot to take in and it made him wonder even more if it was James and not Max that was sending the threats.

“Dad based on what you told me this makes me wonder even more if it is Uncle James that is sending those threats.”

King Robert looked at his son and then he walked over and took a file out of his desk. He walked over and looked down at it before handing it to Oliver.

“I have been keeping tabs on your Uncle and his travels since he left. Maybe these papers will help Cisco and Felicity track him down. There is also contact information int here for Max and his mother.”

Oliver looked up at his Dad. He had to ask. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“No. That is everything. I had been keeping it a secret because I was concerned that it would be leaked, and the scandal would come out.” He placed is hands on Oliver’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “But nothing is more important than your safety son. Nothing.”

Oliver searched his father’s face and seeing the sincerity he gave his father a hug.

“Thanks Dad.”

***

James Queen paced in his living room. He had been sending threats for months now and they did not seem to be making a difference. His family almost seemed to be ignoring them. He thought about stepping up his game but had been hesitant. They were family and even though he hated his brother, he had always loved his nephew.

However, he was getting desperate. His debts were growing, his bets were not paying off and the men he had borrowed money from were demanding repayment. He needed a pay-off and he needed it soon. He had hoped that by sending the threats that he would gain some sort of attention from his family and they would pay him a little something to leave them alone.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. He needed to up his game.

***

Oliver walked back to his chambers feeling a little tired. It had been a long day and the talk with his father had been on his mind all day long. Max was not his cousin. He wondered if Max was aware of everything that had transpired or if he had been kept in the dark. As he opened the door and walked in he saw Felicity sprawled out on the couch with a blanket pulled up to her chin and she was sound asleep. He closed the door quietly and then walked over and looked down at the woman who had changed his life.

For years he had been trying to find something about becoming the King that was exciting to him; something that he could hold onto when times were dark. Being a leader of the country and following in his father’s footsteps had been something that had been born into and not something he had chosen, and so it had been hard to handle the duties he had been given with any type of enthusiasm.

Until her.

Now he looked forward to helping the people of his country to live their best lives. He wanted to be the best King for his country because he wanted to be the best for her. Having her by his side was the one thing that he would always look back on as the best thing in his life.

She turned on her side with a sigh, her face to the back of the couch and all Oliver wanted to do was curl up behind her and hold her, so that is exactly what he did. He toed off his shoes and then laid behind her, curling his body around her and as he kissed her shoulder he found peace, contentment and a wholeness and soon he was fast asleep.

***

Felicity was having the best dream. She was having a warm, wonderful dream and she did not want to wake. She stretched a little and then she realized she was not dreaming. The warmth that was encompassing her was Oliver and she smiled as she felt him curled around her sound asleep. She didn’t want to move so she stayed still and just enjoyed the feel of him.

He had been such a wonderful surprise in her life. Moving to England had been the best thing she had ever done in her life, but she had been struggling personally because she had been lonely. Yes, she had made friends, most noticeably Nyssa and Sara, but she had been missing having someone to hold her, to kiss her to be with her, and then he had walked into her life.

She snuggled back into him and pulled his arm tighter around her waist. They were engaged, and she still found that hard to believe.  They had been slowly telling everyone, but there was one-person Felicity had been putting off telling. Her mother.

“I can feel you thinking.”

Felicity felt Oliver’s chest rumble at his words and she smiled and turned in his arms.

“Your awake?” She kissed him softly.

“I had your warm body snuggled against me, so I didn’t want to move. So, what’s on your mind?”

“I was thinking about my Mom. I really need to tell her about the engagement.”

“Yes, I have been thinking about that.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Why don’t we fly her down for a visit and you can tell her in person?”

Felicity looked at him in surprise and with a bit of nervousness. She wanted him to meet her Mother, she really did but her Mother was a character.

“I don’t know…” Oliver could hear the hesitation in her voice.

“Look, I am going to buy your Mom an open ended, first class ticket and you can send it to her whenever you are ready. But just so you know, we have a few events to attend this week and people are going to see the ring on your finger. Do you want your Mom to see it in the tabloids?”

She looked down at her hand and the beautiful solitaire that Oliver had picked out for her. She adored it and had been wearing it every single day since he had placed it on her finger.

“You have a good point.”

“Wait, what was that?” Oliver teased, placing his hand to his ear as if he had not heard her right.

“I said you have a good point.”

“Well that is not exactly “you are right”, but I will take it.” They laughed, and he kissed her again and took her hand looking at the ring on her finger.

“This looks good on you.”

“It does, doesn’t it.” She looked at the ring and then placed her arms around his neck.

“So how did the talk with your father go? Did you find out anything more?”

Oliver pulled her closer to his chest and nodded, “I did. It seems that my Uncle almost caused a scandal. It turns out that Max is not my cousin. My Uncle faked a marriage to a prostitute in order to try to get more land. Max was not his son.”

Felicity looked at him in shock trying to take everything in as he continued to tell her the whole story and filling in details. “My father gave me a file that has the locations of both my Uncle James and Max. Maybe you and Cisco can use it to track them down.”

“We can work on that in the morning.”

‘Oh, how was your day with Thea and Helena?”

Felicity thought back to their lunch that day and the conversation she had with Thea. She was still trying to decide if she should tell Oliver about Roy and Thea and as she remembered their conversation she was starting to think she probably should tell him.

_“So, ladies what are we going to have for lunch today?” Thea looked back at them over her shoulder as she hoisted six bags of clothes and shoes into the car. Roy stood do the side with an annoyed look on his face and Slade was ever vigilant but stood to the side._

_“I was thinking we could do some Thai food. There is great little place just down the street I have been wanting to try.” Felicity heard her stomach grumble as she mentioned the Thai food and Helena and Thea both agreed that sounded heavenly._

_As they were seated at a table with Slade and Roy nearby they all ordered their food and Felicity decided it was a good time to talk to Thea about her relationship with Roy._

_“So, Thea how are things going with Roy?” Felicity flicked her eyes his way before looking back at Thea and she saw the girl glance his way before a slight blush covered her cheeks._

_“They are good, why?”_

_“Is there something you want to tell us?” Felicity looked at Thea and Helena glanced between them before she looked at Thea with a look of surprise._

_“Are you dating your body guard?” She whispered the words and smiled widely._

_“No!” Thea hissed, “Of course not.”_

_Felicity arched her brow and Thea grumbled for a moment before she finally admitted, “We have been……. talking.”_

_“Just talking?” Helena pushed._

_“Well we haven’t kissed yet, but I do think the interest is there.” She snuck another glance at Roy when she caught his eye they stared at each other for a moment before she turned back and decided to tell Felicity and Helena everything._

_“Ok, listen. I like him ok? He’s good looking, nice, and we have a connection that draws us to each other. He makes me smile.” Thea kind of shrugged and Felicity grinned at her words._

_“Has he asked you out?”_

_“Oh, god no. He is worried Oliver will kill him.”_

_“You let me handle Oliver.” Felicity said. “Why don’t you ask him out?”_

_Thea glanced at him again. “Won’t that wound his male pride?”_

_Helena laughed, “He will get over it. Ask him.”_

_“Now?”_

_“No better time like the present.” Felicity smiled and then caught Slade’s attention and called him over as Thea stood up. She walked over to Roy’s table and sat down, and he looked at her in confusion._

_“Is everything ok?”_

_“Yes. Look Roy there is something I want to ask you.” She huffed out a breath and then blurted it out. “Roy would you like to go out with me?”_

_“Uhhhhh, Thea…….” Roy stumbled over his words as her question had caught him completely off guard._

_“Never mind.” She stood ready to walk away embarrassed. How could she have asked him out? Maybe he did not feel the same way she did. Yet as she turned to walk back to her table he grabbed her hand and held it._

_“Thea?”_

_He paused as he waited for her to look at him and then a beautiful smile curved his lips._

_“I would love to go out with you.”_

_She looked at him in surprise, not sure if she had heard him properly, but when she saw his face hers lit up like Christmas._

_“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_Felicity watched their exchange with a soft smile on her face. She could tell by looking at them that they had something._

Felicity came back from her memory of lunch and looked up into his blue eyes and decided right then.

She had to tell him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this story is winding down and I will be wrapping it up in the next couple of chapters. I am sorry if the last few chapters have been off, but I have been dealing with my Dad's cancer and just have not been 100% focused. I hope the story has not gone too far off track and you still were able to enjoy it. As always my readers are so very wonderful and I appreciate that you follow my stories and trust me to entertain you.
> 
> I hope this chapter gets the story back on track. Hugs to you all.

Felicity opened her mouth to speak but suddenly there was a large boom that reverberated throughout the palace. The lights flickered and then went out and she held onto Oliver for a moment before he jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes. Felicity jumped up as well as Oliver ran out the door into the hallway. She could hear Slade yelling something to Oliver and then the guards were there and escorting her to Oliver and then down the hall toward the safe room. 

"What was that?" Her voice was shaky as the men surrounded them as they walked. They all had guns drawn and she knew something big was happening.

"Nothing you need to worry about ma'am." The big guard to her left said with a gruff voice and she looked at Oliver with concern. However, he was focused straight ahead and when they got to the safe room, he ushered her inside. Slade followed them in and she could see the look on his face. 

"Slade what happened?" Felicity turned to him, she had to know what was going on and if that sound was a bomb.

Slade looked at Oliver to get his approval to tell her and Oliver finally nodded.

“A bomb went off in the castle near the kitchen. I have dispatched some men to check it out and see if anyone was hurt and we have contacted the authorities.”

Felicity quickly looked at Oliver and he could see the small amount of fear in her eyes. She turned back to Slade. Maybe if she knew more she could help.

“Do you think this is connected to Oliver’s threats?”

Slade nodded, “We received another more serious threat right before the bomb went off. We think this is a distraction to get our attention focused elsewhere, away from the Prince. That is why I have you here. I will have three men stationed out front until we have more information.”

Oliver motioned for Slade to follow him over to the door away from Felicity, “I am going with you. I am not going to sit back and do nothing, especially if there were other people hurt because of me.”

Felicity heard him speaking to Slade and she stalked over, “Oliver this person has escalated and is now hurting other to get to you. You need to stay here and let Slade and his men do their job.”

“I am going with them Felicity. If I am who he wants them let him come, try to get me. Maybe by me being out there instead of in hiding he will show himself.”

Oliver took Felicity by the elbow and walked her a few steps away from Slade. “You will be safe here and I will return soon.” He saw the look of concern on her face and he kissed her softly. “I need to go help.”

Felicity lifted her chin and then gave him the most stubborn, determined look he had ever seen cross her face, “Then I am going too.”

“No Felicity.”

“Oliver I am not going to stay here and sit twiddling my thumbs. I want to help.”

Oliver thought for a moment. He knew she might be a big help, but he could not imagine her being out there where he could not protect her. He looked over at the desk nearby and he remembered they had placed a laptop in the room for communication as well as entertainment, in case he needed to be there for an extended period. He hurried over and pulled it out of the drawer. “Can you use this?”

Felicity’s eyes lit up at the state-of-the-art laptop. It was better than most on the market today. “If I can get WIFI in this dungeon then I can definitely use this to hack into the cameras and see if I can find footage of what happened.”

“This whole room has been wired for WIFI.” Oliver smiled and gave her the laptop. He kissed her again a little harder and then stroked her cheek.

“You get to work, and I will be back.” Oliver hurried out the door followed quickly by Slade and Felicity heard the door slam behind them and lock as she sat down and got to work.

***

Oliver and Slade walked down the hall toward the wing that housed the kitchen and dining areas. There was a thick cloud of smoke lingering in the air and Oliver put his mouth into his elbow, so he would not breath it in; however, his eyes started to water.

Slade tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to follow him out a door and down another corridor. They could hear the other guards moving about and when they neared the section where the kitchen once stood, Oliver stopped in shock. There was bricks and dust everywhere and a huge hole in the far-left wall where the doors use to lead to the courtyard and he could hear some women crying, more than likely it was the maids and kitchen staff.

Slade stepped in front of Oliver and they moved closer and Oliver stopped and spoke to each person they passed. He motioned for one of the guards and asked him to take the people outside and get them whatever care they needed as they moved into what was left of the kitchen. There were small fires in different areas that his men were working to put out with fire extinguishers and everything was black and charred. The shiny appliances that use to line one wall were completely obliterated to tangled pieces of metal and the huge kitchen island that once stood proudly in the center was completely gone.

Oliver looked at the destruction that was almost overwhelming and he got angry. Just the fact that someone would hurt or kill innocent people to get to him made him furious and as he felt his phone vibrate he picked it up and saw a message from Thea.

She and Helena were ok and had been evacuated outside of the palace and Roy was with them. He texted back that he and Felicity were ok, and he would check on their Dad before he put his phone back in his pocket.

“We need to go check on my Father.” Oliver called over a couple of Slade’s guards and informed them to help the people with whatever they might need and then he and Slade made their way down the hall toward his father’s wing.

Oliver knocked on his door and waited. There was no response, so he knocked again. Oliver grew concerned as they waited, and then he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down to see a message from Felicity.

_“Checked the camera’s and found footage of the man who placed the bomb. It must be your Uncle because he knew the guards. He set it and then headed down toward your father’s wing. I have monitored the hallway and do not have footage of him leaving. Your father might be in danger. Please be careful.”_

Oliver’s eyes flew to his father’s door and then he showed the message to Slade. Slade pulled his gun and Oliver put the phone back in his pocket and moved behind Slade as he tried the door knob. It was unlocked, and Slade turned it slowly before he pushed it open, his gun trained straight ahead.

They walked in to see the King sitting in a chair and another gentleman sitting across from him with his back to the door. As they drew closer the man turned with a smirk and Oliver immediately recognized him. He also noticed the gun that he had trained at his father’s chest.

“Well if it isn’t the Prince. It is about time you joined us nephew.” James looked at him with red rimmed eyes that looked almost vacant, and Oliver placed a hand on Slade’s arm to tell him to proceed with caution. He knew Slade was an expert shot, he just needed to bide his time.

“Uncle James, what are you doing?” Oliver edged closer to where they were sitting. His father was pale but overall seemed to be uninjured. That was a good sign.

“What am I doing? I have come to collect what has been due to me for a long time now.” He gave a manic almost insane looking smile and Oliver’s eyes moved to his Dad.

“Are you ok Dad?”

“I am fine son. He didn’t hurt me. In fact, if he didn’t’ have that gun, I think it would be fair to say I could have bested him.”

Oliver gave him a weak smile as he heard his father trying to lighten the mood.

“Slade, I want you to take my son and get him out of here now.” King Robert looked at Slade and gave him a stern look. He would do anything to make sure his son, the future King was safe.

“I’m not leaving Dad.” Oliver looked at James and he could see the guy fidgeting and growing nervous. Oliver took another step strategically closer but also to give Slade a better line of sight.

“Ok no more jabbering. Let’s get this show on the road. I came here to get the money I am owed. I want two million dollars transferred into this account in the next 2 hours or I am going to shoot you both.” James held out a piece of paper to Oliver and Oliver noted again how he seemed to fidget nervously. _Was he on drugs?_

“It’s not that simple Uncle James. You caused an explosion which has placed the palace on lockdown. The police are scouring the property and all our systems are on high alert. As soon as one of us logs on or calls the bank they are going to be alerted immediately that something is wrong.” James cut his eyes to Oliver as he spoke, and he stood up and pointed the gun toward him.

“I need my money. Get it!”

Oliver and Slade exchanged looks and Slade signaled that he needed a better shot. James looked at Slade as Slade kept his gun drawn and aimed right at him.

“You may get a shot off but so will I.” James challanged Slade hoping to draw a reaction.

Slade didn’t say a word. He knew his skill level; the guy did not stand a chance.

***

Thea felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Oliver’s text come through. He and Felicity were fine, and she let Roy know as he paced. He wanted to be in the fray helping everyone, but he also knew he needed to stay with Thea and Helena and keep them safe. Oliver and Slade both would skin him alive if he left them alone.

“Oliver is going to check on my father.” Thea walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.“Hey, are you ok?” She asked the question as she saw the agitation in his movements and in his stance.

“Yes, I just feel like I should be doing something.”

“Then go do something. Helena and I will be fine.” Thea reassured him because she knew they were safe exactly where they were at the moment. Police were now combing the property and she pointed that out to Roy.

“Your brother would kill me if I left you.” Roy gave a wry smile as he looked down at her. “Plus, I would worry the whole time I was away from you…..I mean from the both of you.”

Thea felt a warmth spread through her at his slip. He would worry about her. That must mean he cared.

“You know, I am not the helpless female that my brother thinks I am. We will be fine. Go.”

Roy thought for a moment and the he decided, “I am just going to check in with the guys and then I will be right back. Don’t either of you move.” He gave her an intense look and she stood up on her toes and kissed him quickly before he gave her a look of surprise and then left.

She was falling deep for him. She prayed he stayed safe.

***

Felicity scanned through the cameras of the palace checking out the damage. Her eyes teared up and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the few people injured and those that just looked dazed and confused. She switched to the cameras around Thea’s wing and was able to find the footage where Thea, Helena and Roy moved to safety.

She noted that the police had arrived, and she watched as they talked to the staff and worked their way through the rubble. Slade’s men were also working amongst the rubble and she noted they were helping the staff and moving them to safety.

It must have been Oliver's Uncle because the person had known the security team and they had easily allowed him access. Despite the tension between the two King Robert never had Robert banned from the palace or put on a security list. He probably figured with James being family that there was no need.

She scanned through more of the footage and as she came to King Robert’s wing, she was frustrated. All she could see was outside, in the hallway. Oliver and Slade must have entered the room because they were no longer there and as she sat there trying to figure out what was happening inside the room, she heard a gunshot.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Felicity jumped as she heard a second shot ring out through the camera system. She knew without a doubt that had come from King Robert’s chambers and she ran to the door of the safe room and started pounding.

“Someone let me out of here!” She banged on the door not sure if anyone would hear her. She was pretty sure the door was sound proof, but she did not care. She needed to figure out a way to get to Oliver. Being a safe room, it did not have an electronic lock and she banged again before looking around the room to see if there were cameras that might monitor the room through security. Seeing the small camera in a corner that was aimed at the door she started waving her arms and jumping up and down, her panic over not k now what was going on with Oliver almost overwhelming.

Suddenly she heard the lock in the door click and she pulled it open and darted out before the security guard could stop her. She had to get to Oliver.

***

Oliver looked on in shock as his father slumped in his chair, his shoulder bleeding. James had been upset that they were not able to wire him his money right away and when Oliver saw the look in his eyes he quickly moved out of the way, so Slade could fire his weapon. However, James had gotten off a shot as well, but luckily it was not a mortal one.

Slade stalked over to where James had collapsed from a gunshot wound to the leg and knocked him out cold before taking the gun and unloading the chamber. Oliver moved to his father’s side as she pulled out his phone to call 911. The operator knew exactly where to send the ambulance and seeing the shoulder bleeding he quickly took off his shirt and placed it over the wound.

“You are going to ok Dad.” King Robert moaned in pain as Oliver pressed down and then he looked at his son.

“I am just glad you were not hurt son. I would never forgive myself.” He placed a hand on Oliver’s cheek and gave a weak smile. Oliver stayed by his father’s side keeping the pressure on his wound.

The door to the suite flew open and Felicity rushed inside and stopped looking around frantically. She let out sigh of relief when she saw that Oliver was ok, however his Dad was bleeding. She saw James sitting on the couch by this time and Slade had him handcuffed.

She made her way to Oliver and he hugged her to his side as she knelt next to him. “What happened?”

“When Slade and I got here James was holding a gun on my Father and demanding money. When I told him, we could not get that much money wired in the time he needed, he got angry and shot my father. Slade was able to wound him and take him down.”

They heard paramedics making their way down the hall and moved out of the way as they made their way over to King Robert. They got him stabilized and loaded quickly before two more came into the room to take James. The police had arrived as well, and they made sure to handcuff him to the stretcher before two officers followed the gurney to the ambulance. Oliver noted the hospital they were taking his father to and decided he needed to find Thea.

He looked at Felicity placing his hands on her cheeks, “Are you ok?”

“I am fine. I was watching the cameras when I heard the gunshots. I think two of your guards are going to avoid you for awhile because I got past them.” She gave him a wry grin.

Oliver laughed as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. “Let’s go find Thea.”

They made their way down the hallway and outside and Oliver looked around before he spotted Thea and Helena standing near one of the police cars. As they got close Thea threw herself into his arms and Helena walked over and hugged Felicity.

“Where is father?” Thea looked at Oliver nervously as she pulled back.

“He is on his way to the hospital. I will explain on the way.” Oliver noticed Roy was missing. “Where is Roy?”

“He went back inside to see if he could help.” Oliver was a little perturbed that he had left Thea and Helena alone, but he knew the kid wanted to help so he couldn’t be too mad.

“Oliver why don’t you and Thea go on to the hospital and Roy and I will meet you there later.” Felicity placed a soothing hand on his arm and he leaned down and kissed her before he and Thea walked away with Slade not far behind.

“Helena!!” Felicity and Helena turned as they heard Helena’s name being called and they looked to see Tommy running toward them. He grabbed Helena and hugged her close, his eyes closing when he saw that she was unharmed.

“Oh my god, I was so scared.” His voice was hoarse and soft, and Felicity stepped away to give them some privacy.

“I am fine Tommy.” She held onto him tightly but was starting to shake as all the adrenaline started to wear off.

He placed his hands on her faced and kissed her hard before he pulled back and looked her over. “What happened?”

“I will tell you when we get home. Can we go?” Helena held onto him really starting to shake and he nodded before they made their way to Felicity. She gave them each a hug as they walked off, and she turned to go back inside. She needed to find Roy.

***

Felicity entered the palace, the smoke still heavy in the air. She held her hand over her nose and mouth as she made her way inside looking for Roy. She finally found him helping to move any items that were not damaged in the blast and when she told him about King Robert and Thea and Oliver heading to the hospital, he ran and grabbed a set of keys to one of the SUV's and then led her out to the car.

"Is King Robert ok?"

"He was fine but they were going to take him to the hospital and clean the wound and stitch it up. They will probably keep him in the Queen's private room overnight." Roy drove as fast as he could safely and when they parked the car they both jumped out and raced inside. Felicity wanted to be there for Oliver and she had a feeling that Roy wanted to see Thea.

She asked the front desk where to find him and she directed them to the top floor to room #308. Felicity saw Slade standing outside guarding the room and left Roy to talk to him as she knocked and entered. Oliver was standing near his Dad talking quietly; Thea was not in the room. "Felicity, come in." King Robert motioned her closer and she walked over and put her arm around Oliver's waist, his going naturally around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling your Majesty?" She noted they had him hooked up to a few lines and he had a clean bandage on his shoulder.

"As well as any old man can.” Robert smiled at her. "I want you to take my son and daughter home before they both drive me crazy." Felicity looked around the room.

"Where is Thea?"

"She is at the nurses’ station making their life hell." King Robert shook his head and laughed, looking at Oliver. "She is so much like your mother." 

"Dad I am going to make sure Slade places two guards outside your door."

King Robert felt that was overkill but he knew his son was worried so he didn't argue.

Oliver leaned over and gave his father a gentle hug. "It's over son." Robert whispered the words softly and Oliver knew that he meant the threats. 

Oliver pulled back and looked down at him fondly. "Get some rest." Felicity kissed the King's cheek and then walked out ahead of Oliver. She stopped when she saw Thea and Roy standing nearby hugging tightly and when Roy pulled back and kissed Thea, Felicity felt Oliver stiffen next to her.

Thea glanced up as they pulled apart and when she saw her brother's face, she pulled back and blushed. Oliver to his credit did not say anything and he walked over to Thea. "Dad wants us to head home so he can rest.” Oliver hesitated for a moment and then he looked at Roy. "Roy will you make sure my sister gets home safely?"

Roy nodded and Oliver said, "We will talk tomorrow." 

Roy nodded again and then took Thea by the arm and led her down the hall. "Wow, I am impressed." Oliver looked at Felicity as she spoke.

"Why?"

"You didn't kill Roy."

"I am still in shock. Who knows what will happen tomorrow." He gave her a wry smile and then took her hand and they headed home. Felicity sat in the car as Slade drove them home and she felt her adrenaline finally wane as she felt a tear flow down her cheek. Today had been shocking all around and it was getting to her. She brushed the tear from her cheek as she kept her head turned. She didn't want Oliver to see her crying. However, when he glanced her way and saw her face, he pulled her close and hugged her tight. 

Today's danger had been way too close.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for once again taking this journey with me. I am so appreciative of each of you and I hope this chapter will start to close this story out as it should be closed. I will post the actual wedding tomorrow so I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Hugs to you all.

Oliver took Felicity back to his quarters, her hand held tightly in his and when they entered, and she heard the door close behind him, she started to hyperventilate. Oliver grabbed her shoulders as she sank to her knees and tears fell down her cheeks as she started to have trouble breathing. An actual bomb had been detonated to try to get to Oliver. Someone had tried to blackmail him; hurt him; hurt his family. Someone who was family and the thought made her knees go weak. Oliver sat down in front of her as she gasped and softly spoke to her, his voice calm, soothing, trying to get through to her as her vision tunneled and she started to shake. When she had heard the gun shots coming through the cameras she had been terrified. 

Oliver rubbed her arms as he tried to get through to her, his eyes trying to catch her attention. But her eyes were glassy and distant, and he saw the terror there as she tried to deal with the day. As her breathing started to settle he gently pulled her into his arms and they sat in the middle of the floor, him holding her, rocking her gently. She buried her face in his chest as her tears flowed. She slid her arms up around his neck and held on tight as she thought of just how close she had been to losing him.

“Shhhh. It’s ok, Felicity. I am fine.” He knew why she was crying and knew why she had worried and he just wanted to reassure her that he was fine. He was with her. Hearing his voice, she clung tighter to him.

“I’m here Felicity.” He whispered it to her over and over until it finally started to sink in and she started to loosen her hold on him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and then she kissed him. She breathed him in as she let her lips press against his, and she turned and straddled his lap. Oliver let his hands drift to her hips as he let her reassure herself by framing his face with her hands. She deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing along his and she sucked on his tongue as her hands explored. She slid her hands down his arms and then over to his stomach and she gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled, lifting it over his head. Oliver helped her remove his shirt and she lightly traced every single hill and valley of his chest with her hands.

Oliver let her press him back to the floor and then he closed his eyes as her lips traced the same hills and valleys that her hands had explored just moments before. She sat up, her knees on either side of his hips and removed her shirt and Oliver’s eyes lovingly danced over the creamy skin of her shoulders as she pulled down the straps of her bra. She reached behind her and unhooked the clasp and when the material fell away, and her breasts were exposed to his gaze, his eyes darkened. He wanted to touch her, but he waited and when she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, her head fell back with a soft sigh.

“Please touch me Oliver. I need you to touch me.” Her words ignited a firestorm in his veins and he let his hands squeeze and stroke her breasts. Her skin was so soft and her nipples a dark rose and he wanted nothing more than to taste them. She moved down his body and his hands fell to his sides as he watched her, and when she reached down and undid the button and zipper of his pants, he lifted his hips to help her remove them. She pulled down his boxers and his pants as he toed off his shoes and when he was fully naked beneath her his breath caught at the look in her eyes. They were devouring every square inch and she let her hands slide back up his thighs, skirting his erection that was begging for her touch.

She lifted onto her knees and he watched as she removed her pants and when she was naked, her body flushed a soft pink from her desire, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her. They explored each other’s bodies as if it was their first time together and he could hear her whispering words of love as she let her lips skim over his shoulder and then up his neck.

She could feel him hard and hot beneath her and she shifted her hips, both moaning as his hardness slid along her core. Her lips moved up and nipped his ear and he let his hands slide down to grip her ass as she reached his mouth.

“Make love to me Oliver.” She let the words whisper over his lips and when she moved up slightly on her knees, he reached down and guided his cock into her entrance. She settled onto his lap, their bodies joined, and he kissed away the tears that slid down her face as she started to move on him.

He swallowed her moans and whimpers as she moved and the feeling of him moving in and out of her heat affected them both. She pumped her hips as he kissed his way down her chest, and she gasped as he circled one of her nipples with his tongue before he took it into his mouth. His tongue swirled and danced and he sucked gently before moving to do the same to the other breast. His mouth was worshipping her, and the feeling of him tugging and sucking her nipple made her grind on him harder as she gripped his hair tightly, holding his head to her chest.

They started rocking faster as their bodies started to work toward release and they whispered words of love to each other as their bodies moved together. Felicity could feel her body spiraling and as she moved faster on him, his hands on her hips, she soon felt her orgasm flush her body with sensation upon sensation. She cried out his name as she felt the tingles slide along her spine and when Oliver felt her release beneath him he soon followed. He stiffened as he pumped up into her and they held each other tightly as they both slowly rocked through their mutual release.

Oliver nuzzled the place between her shoulder and cheek and when they both caught their breath, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“I love you so much Oliver.”

“I love you too Felicity. Everything is going to be ok.”

Oliver stood and carried her to the bedroom and pulling back the covers they both crawled in and immediately were in each other’s arms. Their legs tangled together as they continued to hold each other and feel the connection that had always been there between them.

Oliver held her hand and played with her engagement ring and Felicity looked up at him, “I want us to start planning our wedding.”

Oliver glanced down at her in surprise. They had not talked much about a date since he had placed the ring on her finger. They both figured they had plenty of time for planning. But today had shown them that things could change in a heartbeat. She did not want to wait any longer.

“Are you sure?”

She smiled softly, “I am very sure. I want to be your wife as soon as possible.”

A beautiful smile curved Oliver’s lips and he kissed the top of her head. “Well then tomorrow we will talk with the Palace event coordinator and let them get started on the planning.”

“I want final say in everything.”

Oliver grinned as he held her closer, “I would expect nothing less.”

***

 

**One Year Later**

Felicity stood looking in the mirror as she looked at her dress. Today was her wedding day and she was nervous and thrilled at the same time. It had been a wonderful year and as she thought back to the day Oliver's father had been shot she realized it had been a turning point for everyone. Oliver’s father had been released from the hospital the next day and security at the palace had been tightened as repairs had been made to the kitchen and hallways surrounding it. 

James had spent the night in the hospital as well, cuffed to his bed, and the police had taken him into custody upon his release. Oliver had not gone to see him, but he had contacted Max and flown him to the palace where they spent three days talking about what had happened and how Max's life had been since they had last seen each other. It seems that James had dumped Max's mother when he found out that he was not getting the lands and money he had been seeking and it had been a difficult time for them. His Mom had gone back to prostitution to support them both and Max had sworn that when he was old enough that he would support her for a change. He had done exactly that. Max had gone to Harvard and become a prominent doctor and his Mom had lived with him until she died of pneumonia a couple of years ago. He had no ill feelings toward Oliver or Robert and Felicity had been glad to see that Oliver and Max slowly rebuilt their long-lost friendship. In fact, Max was at their wedding today.

She smiled as her memories moved to Roy and Thea, who were engaged much to Oliver's chagrin. Roy had come to Oliver the day after the explosion and assured him that he loved Thea and they were serious. Of course, Oliver being the protective brother had threatened to put him in the tower if he ever hurt her and for once Felicity felt he meant it. Roy had ended up going back to the states with Thea as her personal body guard and they had become engaged six months later. 

Felicity turned as the door opened and Thea and Helena hurried into the room chattering away about what else they needed to do for the ceremony. However, when they both looked at Felicity in her dress they stopped, stunned. 

"Oh my god Felicity...." Helena's words were breathless, and her eyes danced. 

"You are going to render my brother speechless. I sure hope he can recite his vows after seeing you in this dress." Thea laughed softly, amazed.

Felicity smoothed down the front of her dress and turned back to the mirror. "I feel like a Princess."

"A Princess that is about to marry her Prince." Helena said and walked over to take out Felicity's veil.

The door opened again and a burst of energy with long blonde hair and a tight ivory suit came barreling into the room. "Oh my god, honey!" Felicity turned as she heard her Mother's voice and Donna's eyes teared up as she looked at her daughter. Donna Smoak had come to visit a month after the explosion and despite Felicity's nervousness about how her mother would fit in, things had gone smoothly. Donna and King Robert had clicked right away as parents and had kept in touch when Donna had flown back to Vegas. Felicity was so happy her mother was here for her wedding and she hugged her as her mother wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I have dreamed of this day sweetheart, but never did I imagine you would look like this....you take my breath away." 

Thea and Helena bustled around getting Felicity’s veil and dress ready and then it was time to start. They both kissed Felicity’s cheek and gave her a hug and when Thea pulled away she said, “I am so very happy that you are marrying my brother Felicity. I could never had imagined a better sister.” Thea squeezed her hands and headed to the door and Helena blew her a kiss before following Thea out.

Donna turned to her daughter as a knock was heard at the door. They both looked up to see Slade standing there and Felicity smiled softly at him. She had grown close to Slade over the last few months as he has been assigned to her side with Roy being gone. They had gotten to know each other, and a bond had grown planted in love and respect, so it had been the most natural thing in the world for Felicity to ask him to give her away. He looked quite handsome in his tuxedo and when he stopped in the doorway and let out a breath his words made her feel warm with affection.

“Felicity Megan Smoak. You……” Slade paused and swallowed as his throat was constricted with tears. “You look amazing.” She carefully moved forward and took his hands in hers, trying not to tear up herself.

“You clean up nice Wilson.” She kissed his cheek and then he presented his elbow to her.

“There is still time for you to leave Oliver and marry me.” Slade joked, and Felicity laughed. “I don’t think Sara and Nyssa would like that too much.” He let out a bellow of laugh at her words. He had grown quite close to Sara and Nyssa over the last year and even though there was nothing sexual between them, they had become quite possessive of him. Felicity loved to tease the three about it and despite his protests Slade secretly loved it.

Donna kissed Slade’s cheek as she passed to go take her seat and Slade looked at Felicity with affection. “Well let’s go marry your Prince.”

***

Oliver paced in his groom’s quarters, his guard uniform gracing his form with absolute perfection.

Tommy laughed as Oliver paced back and forth, “Don’t worry Oliver. Felicity will be there.”

“I know, but I am ready to get this thing going.” Oliver had been patient for the last year. If he had his way, they would have eloped the morning after the explosion. But his father and the palace had insisted that they plan a property wedding and so here they were, standing in separate rooms of St. George’s Chapel. Everybody who was anybody was there and as he had ridden in the horse drawn carriage to the Chapel all he had thought about was seeing her.

Tommy walked over and handed Oliver a flask, “Here, take a sip of this, it will calm your nerves.”

Oliver took a sip and grimaced at the liquid. It burned down his throat, but he had to admit it was calming his nerves.

“You know I am going to give you hard time when you and Helena go through this next year.”

Tommy laughed at Oliver’s words. He had told Oliver recently that he was going to ask Helena to marry him tonight after the reception and a soft smile lit his face as he thought of Helena. She looked stunning today and he could not wait to put the ring on her finger.

They both heard the signal for the ceremony to begin and Oliver turned and smoothed own his uniform with nervous hand.

Tommy looked at him and smiled, “It’s time.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter to this story and I cannot thank each of you enough for the wonderful comments and the theories and things that made me laugh. You guys are amazing, each and everyone one of you.

King Robert stepped into the groom's room and looked at his son, his eyes filled with unmistakable pride. He stopped for a moment and a wistful expression crossed his features as he thought about how his wife would have reacted to this moment. He approached Oliver and smiled, "Are you ready son?"

Oliver smiled at his father and felt a rush of love and admiration. They had become so much closer since the night the King had been shot and Oliver was grateful for every single day he had to spend with his father. They had talked, emotions left unresolved coming to the forefront and Oliver was readier than ever to take the throne when his father decided to step down. Oliver had always resented his duty, but he understood his father so much more now and he was at peace with it.

"I have been ready since I met her father." 

King Robert laughed as he thought of the beautiful blonde spitfire that was about to marry his son. She had swept into his son's life and changed everything for the better. He would forever be grateful to her.

They hugged, and Tommy glanced at his watch. "We need to head to the alter."

Oliver pulled back and smiled at his father. "See you after the ceremony." King Robert smiled at Tommy and then walked out to take his place. 

Royal weddings are such a formal affair, and hundreds of people had lined the streets to the church, each one hoping to catch just a glimpse of the future King and soon to be future Queen. Everyone stood as Oliver and Tommy were received by the Dean of Windsor at the west door and led to the Bray Chantry Chapel. As they walked to the dais, hundreds of faces looking in their direction each one dressed in their finest, Oliver smooth his hand down his chest in a nervous gesture. Dignitaries from several countries arrived and others were already scattered through the pews and Oliver nodded to those he knew with acknowledgement. He let out a breath, his nerves on overdrive as they waited. He found he missed Felicity. He had not been allowed to see her since yesterday morning and the night without her by his side had been one of the longest in this life. 

Oliver looked toward the door as Felicity’s mother Donna was received and she was led to her seat in the Quire. She smiled at him, her face beaming with pride.

Everyone stood again as the Choir and Clergy moved in procession down the aisle and then it was time for the bride. A fanfare sounded as everyone stood to their feet and the Archbishop started down the aisle. Oliver's eyes were riveted as the processional started and when Felicity stepped into the doorway his breath left his lungs. Felicity stood before him in a beautiful lace dress fit for any Princess. She looked stunning and Oliver could not take his eyes off her. Her veil hung down over her face obscuring her features and the train trailed for several feet behind her, two young boys holding the ends.

Oliver watched as they slowly approached and Slade stood and walked to Felicity’s side. He whispered something to her and Oliver saw her smile before taking his arm.

Oliver kept his eyes solely on her, on the beautiful woman that was soon to be his wife and when Slade approached with her on his arm Oliver stepped forward, his breath hitching as he took her hand and acknowledging his friend, led her up the stairs.

***

Felicity stood at the huge wooden doors, the Archbishop in front of her, the boys handling her long train behind her. She placed a hand to her stomach as she felt her nerves flip flop in her stomach. Seeing all the people that had lined the streets that morning calling out her name had been overwhelming. She wanted nothing more than to marry Oliver, but she was ready for the ceremony to be over.

She lifted her chin as she heard the music change and soon the huge doors were slowly swinging open. Felicity could not see Oliver, so she held her head high and followed the Archbishop slowly, her steps measured. She smiled at her friends as she passed, Sara and Nyssa grinning from ear to ear and each blew her a kiss. Felicity turned her head and smiled as she passed Thea and King Robert and then there was Slade. Slade smiled and stood holding out his arm to her. She looked up at him and smiled softly as she took his arm and he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Still time to run away with me.”

“Not a chance.” She smiled warmly at him and they continued the walk, hearing the gasps of surprise ripple through the room.

She looked up and her eyes locked with Oliver for the first time since she entered the room. Her breath hitched as she saw just how dashing and devastatingly handsome he looked and when they approached, and his intense blue eyes looked directly into hers as she took his arm, she saw the love beaming there.

The both reluctantly turned to the Archbishop, neither one wanting to look away from the other for even a second and soon the ceremony was underway. It passed as if a fairy tale and before she knew it Felicity was being swept into his arms his lips settling onto hers briefly in a chaste kiss but one that held promises of later, of what was to come.

As they moved back down the aisle Felicity’s step felt lighter and when she saw her mother with tears in her eyes, she stopped and hugged her tightly.

“You found your Prince baby girl. That is all I ever wanted for you.”

Felicity pulled back with tears in her eyes and followed Oliver down the aisle and out the door to the carriage that waited to carry them through the streets to the reception being held at St. George’s Hall at Windsor Castle and Felicity waved to the well wishers as cheers and shouts followed them through the streets.

Felicity and Oliver were immediately whisked away to change clothes and as the door closed behind them, their clothes laid out before them, Oliver swept her into his arms, the stunning lace of her dress wrapping around his legs.

He stared down at her for a moment, his eyes glistening with emotion and when he spoke his voice was husky with unshed tears, “I am truly the luckiest man in the world today.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply before pulling back, her own eyes suspiciously shining. “I love you Oliver Jonas Queen.”

They kissed again, each wanting to remember this moment, this day for the rest of their lives.

They finally pulled apart rather reluctantly and changed into less formal attire before heading to the Hall. Things moved quickly but the moment for Felicity, the one that stood out the most, and the one that would forever be her favorite was when Oliver stood before her and bowed, his military attire making him look every single inch the dashing Prince. He bowed at the waist, an arm behind his back and he held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Felicity smiled and placed her hand into his, the crowd gasping in awe as the Prince and his wife made their way to the dance floor. He swept her around the room leading her effortlessly and Felicity knew at that moment that dancing with Oliver would be in her top two favorite things.

She was dancing with her Prince; her husband, and it was like a dream. Oliver twirled and danced her around the floor before he pulled her close to him, their bodies touching from chest to knee and the crowd around them disappeared as once again they only had eyes for one another.

***

Soon others started to join them, and Tommy looked at Helena, his eyes soft as he bowed to her, “Would you like to dance Princess?”

Helena smiled and took his hand and soon they were moving around the floor as he held her close to him. Tommy watched her face as the lights danced across it and when she looked at him and saw him staring she blushed.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” She reached up to rub her nose in case something was smudged, and Tommy just shook his head.

“No. Your just too beautiful to look away from.”

“You have been sappy all-day Merlyn, what is going on?”

Tommy smiled softly, “I have a surprise for you later, but right now, let’s just enjoy our best friend’s wedding.”

Helena looked at him suspiciously but decided to enjoy the reception, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the dance.

***

Slade and Roy stood vigil as guests entered and exited the Hall. Despite the fact they were guests for the wedding they were also on duty and Slade watched with pride as the young man he had taken under his wing studied the room with vigilant detail. He knew the young man was happy with Princess Thea and he was happy for him. After the start the kid had in his life he deserved to be happy.

He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as Sara and Nyssa approached him, their eyes dancing with mischief. The three had become close over the last year, their friendship something he truly looked forward to each day. Slade dated a lot women, but he was short on true friends, and he was glad to count these two lovely ladies as two of his closest.

“Mr. Wilson, why on earth are you ignoring your dates?”

Slade laughed, “I wouldn’t call you my dates, unless you decided to escort me home later?”

Sara started to say something about Slade and escorts and Nyssa clapped her hand over her mouth, “Don’t say a word Sara.”

“Fine, I won’t make the joke I was going to, but I do expect a dance at some point.” The ladies each kissed a cheek before they sauntered off and Slade turned to see Roy watching him with a raised brow.

Slade straightened his coat and cleared his throat, “What are you looking at?”

“Are you and Nyssa and Sara……..”Roy let the sentence die off, and when Slade looked at him almost insulted he held up his hands.

“Sorry my bad.”

Slade glared at the kid. “Why don’t you go find your Princess. I’ll set up a few guys to take over door duty.”

Roy gave him a huge thank you grin and then hurried off to find his fiancé.

***

Oliver looked down at his wife in his arms and he could not stop smiling. Felicity looked at him and ran her hands up the back of his neck into his hair.

“What is that smile for?”

“I can’t stop smiling. I am so happy.”

Felicity blushed slightly. “Did you think we would be here one day back when we met?”

“I knew we would be here. The moment I met you something tugged at my heart. I knew I was going to see you again and I knew one day I would make you my wife.”

He brushed her hair back behind her ear and Felicity tightened her arms around her husband and smiled and said, “Do you know when I knew?” Oliver looked at her curiously.

“When I saw you doing that salmon ladder thing, I was like, yep that man is mine.” She teased, and Oliver laughed. Everyone turned to look at them and the happiness that was radiating from them.  Tommy and Helena, Sara and Nyssa, Roy and Thea Slade and King Robert all smiled as they watched the two drifting around the dance floor in their own world.

Felicity danced the evening away with her Prince and then a grand toast was given by the King, his hopes and dreams for them placed out in the universe.

 Later as they retired for the night, holding each other after making love for the first time as man and wife, they expressed to each other THEIR hopes and dreams for their future, both secure in the fact that they had found their happily ever after.

 

**Epilogue**

As for Tommy and Helena, after pausing for what seemed like an eternity and making Tommy squirm for a total of 10 minutes wondering about her answer to his proposal……

She said yes!

 

 

 

Felicity's Wedding Dress


End file.
